Göttin des Lichts
by Evening Rise
Summary: Naraku hat das komplette Juwel in seinem Besitz. Werden unsere Freunde es schaffen, ihn trotzdem zu besiegen? Ihre einzige Chance sind Kagomes neue Fähigkeiten...
1. Prolog

**Göttin des Lichts**

Hallo alle zusammen,

Das hier war die erste längere FF, die ich geschrieben habe. Ich weiß, dass sie bei weitem kein Meisterwerk ist, gerade die ersten Kapitel nicht. Ich überarbeite sie ein bisschen, aber das hilft auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt... Es wäre toll, wenn ihr euch durch ein paar Kapitel quälen würdet, wenn die Geschichte etwas fortschreitet, wird auch mein Schreibstil besser - meiner Meinung nach zumindest^^ Also, wenn ich euch noch nicht alle verschreckt habe, bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen: Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Updates:** Jeden Samstag

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Prolog**

Er hatte schon wieder diesen Geruch in der Nase.

Ständig und überall roch er dieses Menschenmädchen, das seinen wertlosen Halbbruder begleitete. Egal, wie weit er sich von ihr entfernte, was ihm – nebenbei bemerkt - alles andere als leicht fiel, ihr Geruch schien nicht nachzulassen.

„Rasten wir hier, Sesshomaru-sama?", fragte eine helle Mädchenstimme hinter ihm.

Sesshomaru bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als er hunderte von Dämonen roch. Und auch den Geruch dieser Kagura und den Gestank des Bluts seines Halbbruders konnte er wahrnehmen.

„Jaken!", rief er, „flieg mit Rin und Ah-Uhn zum Schloss!"

„Aber Meister Sesshomaru..."

„Sofort!", zischte Sesshomaru ihn an und war Sekunden später im dichten Wald verschwunden. Wenn er den Gestank seines Halbbruders riechen konnte, bildete er sich IHREN Geruch nicht ein. Heute verwirrte ihn die seltsame Freude über diese Tatsache ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Er war zu besorgt, dass dieser idiotische Hanyou SIE nicht schützen konnte, wo er sich doch von diesen paar schwächlichen Dämonen verletzen ließ...

In diesem Moment hörte er etwas, das sein Blut zu Eis gefrieren und sein Herz stocken ließ.

„KAGOMEEEE!"

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen^^

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random information nobody needs:** -


	2. Zusammenkunft

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Zusammenkunft**

„Inuyasha, ich spüre einen Juwelensplitter! Und Kouga kommt auch."

Inuyasha knurrte.

Sango und Miroku tauschten einen wissenden Blick. Ihnen war klar, dass er sich wohl immer über Kouga aufregen würde, er war einfach schrecklich eifersüchtig.

Kurz darauf stand Kouga auch schon vor Kagome und ergriff ihre Hände.

„Kagome... Freust du dich, mich zu sehen? Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich dich ständig mit diesem nichtsnutzigen Hanyou alleine lasse, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Sobald ich Naraku besiegt habe, steht unserer Hochzeit nichts mehr im Weg. Auch der Hundejunge wird uns dann nicht mehr trennen können...", säuselte er.

„Wer ist hier nichtsnutzig, dreckiger Wolf", fauchte Inuyasha. „Außerdem glaubst du doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Kagome _dich_ heiraten würde..."

Augenblicklich hatten sich die beiden in den Haaren und Miroku seufzte:„Ich bitte euch, es sind doch Frauen und Kinder zugegen...", doch die Streithähne hörten ihn über ihr Gebrüll gar nicht.

Sango, die Kiara auf dem Arm hatte, drehte sich zu Kagome und Shippo um.

„Wo hast du diesem Splitter gespürt, Kagome-chan?"

„Wir müssen nach Westen", antwortete diese. „Aber meinst du nicht, dass wir vielleicht auf Inuyasha warten sollten?"

Hinter ihnen raschelte es, und beide Frauen griffen zu automatisch zu ihren Waffen, während Shippo von Kagomes Schulter sprang und Kiara sich verwandelte.

„Bitte nicht schießen, Chefin...", stammelte der Mann, der an der Spitze des WolfsYoukai-Rudels aus dem Wald brach.

„Ginta? Hakkaku? Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Kagome überrascht. Das „Chefin" ignorierte sie, ein glücklicher Umstand für die WolfsYoukai.

„Wir ... sind... nur Kou... Kouga... gefolgt." Keuchend beugte Hakkaku sich nach vorne und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab.

Kouga schnaubte abfällig. „Ach, haben die Herren sich auch dazu bequemt, ihre Trödelei aufzugeben und mal ein wenig zu trainieren? Und so was schimpft sich Dämon? Da ist ja dieser Flohfänger..."

Shippo sah der Szene zweifelnd von Sangos Schulter aus zu und Miroku raunte Kagome hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu: „Vielleicht solltest du ihnen helfen, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nickte und setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. „Kouga, Schatz", säuselte sie dann, womit sie prompt die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. „Du solltest nicht immer so streng mit ihnen sein. _Sie_ haben schließlich keine Juwelensplitter in den Beinen. Also hör bitte auf, sie so anzuschreien oder lauf ein bisschen langsamer, ja, Schatz?"

„Alles, was du willst, Geliebte", murmelte Kouga verträumt, gerade, als Inuyasha schrie: „_SCHATZ_?! ICH HÖR JA WOHL NICHT RICHTIG! UND WARUM NIMMST DU DIESE TAUGENICHTSE ÜBERHAUPT IN SCHUTZ! KANNST DU MIR MAL VERRATEN, ..." Als er Kagome zuckersüß Lächeln sah, hielt er schnell die Klappe und erwartete schon ihren Wutausbruch. Er war sich sicher, dass er gleich mit einem „Mach Platz!" zu Boden geschickt werden würde, doch Kagome schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Sie wandte sich an Sango.

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Wir brauchen nicht warten. Kommt!"

Sie stiefelte schnurstracks in den Wald, geradewegs auf den Juwelensplitter zu. Sango und Miroku sahen sich verwundert an, folgten ihr aber wortlos. Kiara verwandelte sich in ihre Katzenform zurück. Shippo, der auf Mirokus Schulter saß, rief Inuyasha zu: „Wenn du mit Streiten fertig bist, kannst du ja nachkommen."

Der Hanyou schnaubte und folgte seinen Freunden mit den Worten: „Verzieh dich Wolf! Ich muss mich um einen Splitter des Juwels kümmern!"

Kouga knurrte ihn an. Sich weiter streitend liefen sie der Gruppe hinterher.

Als Kagome aus dem Wald trat, war von den erwarteten Dämonen keine Spur. Stattdessen lag auf der Wiese nur...

„Kohaku!", schrie Sango.

Sie stürzte zu ihrem Bruder und Kagome hinter ihr her. Die beiden Frauen ließen sich neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen ins Gras sinken und Shippo und Kiara hüpften zu ihnen. Kagome ließ ihren Rucksack von den Schulter gleiten und machte sich daran, den Jungen zu verarzten.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga und sein Wolfsrudel machten sich auf die Suche nach einem geschützten Unterschlupf. Sie wurden bald fündig und bei Einbruch der Dämmerung saßen sie in einer alten Hütte am Waldrand um ein Feuer versammelt.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	3. Trost

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Song:** Engel - Ben

**A/N:** Danke an meinen Gastreviewer^^

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Trost**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo und Kouga saßen um das Feuer, dass sie in der Hütte entzündet hatten. Der Rest von Kougas Wolfsrudel lag draußen. Kiara hatte sich neben Kohaku zusammen gerollt. Dieser hatte durch seine schweren Wunden hohes Fieber. Er schwebte in Lebensgefahr. Genau genommen schwebten sie _alle_ in Lebensgefahr, doch da alle außer der Youkaijägerin, die nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen, und dem Houshi, der sie zu trösten versuchte, schliefen, bemerkte es keiner.

Sango fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Sie musste mit ansehen, wie das Leben aus ihrem kleinen Bruder wich und konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb, aber auch nicht, dass er von Naraku kontrolliert wurde. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihn zu retten!

Sango würde fast alles für ihren Bruder tun. Selbst wenn sie dafür vor einem Youkai auf Knien rumrutschen und betteln müsste!

Sie betete zu allen Göttern, die sie kannte, und auch zu allen, die sie nicht kannte, dass ihr Bruder gerettet werden würde. Egal, wer es schaffte, dieses Wunder zu vollbringen, sie wäre ihm oder ihr auf ewig dankbar.

`Aber es kann ihm niemand helfen!´, dachte sie verzweifelt.

Als sich ein Arm um ihre Schultern legte, vergrub sie ohne nachzudenken das Gesicht in dem lilanen Stoff. Und somit auch an Mirokus Brust.

In diesem Moment war sie für seine Nähe dankbar. In diesem Moment fühlte sich wiedereinmal von ihm beschützt und gestützt. In diesem Moment verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken an sein übliches Gegrabsche. Genauso wenig wie er selbst.

* * *

Miroku wollte Sango unbedingt trösten. Er betete ebenfalls, dass Kohaku nicht starb, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Sango tun würde, wenn ihr Bruder aus dem Leben trat. Das wollte er auch gar nicht. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er sich ein Leben ohne Sango nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Miroku brauchte sie, gestand er sich ein. Sie war es, die ihm neuen Mut gab und daran hinderte, aufzugeben, wenn er kurz davor war. Dass er sie verlieren würde, sollte Kohaku sterben, bezweifelte er nicht.

* * *

Naraku hob den Blick von Kannas Spiegel. Er lachte leise.

Menschen waren auch zu erbärmlich. Ließen sich von Gefühlen leiten, von Hass und vor allem von _Liebe_.

Dann fiel ihm Kikyou ein und die Tatsache, dass auch er zu einem Teil ein Mensch war. Zu einem kleinen, aber durchaus vorhandenen Teil.

Sein Lachen verstummte.

Trotzdem lächelte er weiterhin, weil er zufrieden dachte: `Aber nicht mehr lange.´

„Kagura", sagte er ruhig. „Du kannst dich nun auf den Weg machen."

„Ja, Meister", tönte es widerwillig aus den Schatten hinter der Tür.

„Wage es nicht, mich zu betrügen. Ich werde dich beobachten."

Kagura seufzte ergeben.

* * *

Miroku wusste nicht, wie er Sango helfen konnte, und das schmerzte ihn. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass es sich immer so verhielt, wenn er in Sangos Nähe war. Er konnte sich dann einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. So auch jetzt.

Eigentlich wollte er etwas Tröstendes sagen, doch die Worte, die stattdessen seinen Mund verließen, hätten nicht unpassender sein können. Er sagte nämlich: „Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Kikyou sah in den Himmel und betrachtete die Sterne. Sie dachte an Inuyasha. Sie hasste Kagome dafür, dass sie bei ihm war und Kikyou durch ihre Seele von ihm fernhielt. Außerdem konnte sie nicht ertragen, dass Inuyasha das Mädchen aus der Neuzeit ihr vorzog, sie mehr liebte.

Als sie Kaguras Aura spürte und sie über sich hinwegfliegen sah, wisperte sie: „Stirb endlich. Gib Inuyasha frei. Gib mir meine Seele wieder."

* * *

Als Sango Mirokus Worte hörte, hob sie langsam den Kopf. Zögernd sah sie in sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen abgewandt. Zaghaft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange. Schon lange wünschte sie sich, das von ihm zu hören, doch sie traute ihm nicht wirklich. Er war nun mal ein Schwerenöter.

Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sagten seine Augen dasselbe wie seine Worte. Aishiteru.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander. Langsam, zögerlich, fast schon ängstlich. Eine sanfte Röte zierte Sangos Wangen.

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und verbanden sich zu einem sanften Kuss. Sango ließ sich vollkommen fallen und Miroku enttäuschte ihr Vertrauen nicht. Er fing sie auf. Er benahm sich sogar. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte, oder überhaupt denken. Das hatte er sich sehnlichst gewünscht.

Beide waren überrascht, wie befreit sie sich in den Armen des anderen fühlten, beinahe sorglos. Sie vergaßen alles Dunkle und Schlechte. Alles, was sie wahrnahmen, war dieses helle, warme Gefühl.

Schließlich lösten sie sich von einander. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, doch es war nicht nötig, etwas zu sagen. Denn in diesem Moment wurde ihnen die Wand entgegen geschleudert und Narakus Dämonen griffen an.

Miroku wurde von einem großen Trümmer getroffen und sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Einige Dämonen stürzten sich auf Sango, die unbewaffnet war und sich deshalb nicht wehren konnte.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	4. Neue Kräfte

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

******Warning:** Character Death

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Neue Kräfte**

Inuyasha und Kagome schreckten aus dem Schlaf hoch, als die Dämonen durch die Wand brachen. Kagome sah, wie ihre Freundin nach Hiraikotsu greifen wollte, wie ein Dämon sich gegen ihrem Arm warf, der daraufhin in einem seltsamen Winkel abstand. Sie sah, wie Blut aufspritzte und hörte das widerliche Knacken des Knochens. Sango sank mit einem Schrei neben Miroku auf die Knie und Kagome stürzte zu ihr.

Vor Sorge bemerkte sie nicht, das dabei ihre Juwelensplitter zu Boden fielen. Und auch nicht, dass zwei von Narakus Giftinsekten das Gläschen und Kohakus Splitter an sich nahmen und sich vom Kampfgeschehen entfernten.

„Kiara, hilf mir Sango, Miroku und Kohaku hier raus zu bringen!", rief sie der Dämonenkatze zu. Während sie und Shippo die drei Verletzten auf Kiaras Rücken hoben, bekämpften Inuyasha, Kouga, der ebenfalls vom Angriff erwacht war, und dessen Wölfe die Youkai.

„Kiara, Shippo, bringt die drei hier weg und passt auf sie auf!", wies Kagome die beiden Youkai an.

„Und was ist mit dir, Kagome? Kommst du nicht mit?", wimmerte der kleine Kitsune verängstigt und sprang in ihre Arme.

„Ich werde Inuyasha helfen! Du musst dich jetzt um unsere Freunde kümmern, Shippo." Bei diesen Worten warf sie ihm einen so ermutigenden und vertrauensvollen Blick zu, dass Shippo ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!", versicherte er ihr. Damit hüpfte er auf Kiara, die gleich davon flog.

Kagome griff entschlossen nach ihrem Bogen. Der magische Pfeil bewirkte, dass sich die Dämonen um ihre Freunde einfach in Luft auflösten. Sie gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Der Weg war frei. Dann wandte sie sich dem Kampf zu. Sie rannte sie aus der Hütte und erfasste mit einem Blick die Situation. Fast alle Wölfe von Kougas Rudel lagen schon am Boden. Kouga selbst half gerade Ginta und Hakkaku, die von Kagura angegriffen wurden. Ihr „Tanz der fliegenden Klingen" setzte Kouga ganz schön zu und Inuyasha, der seine Windnarbe nicht einsetzte, wurde von den restlichen Dämonen bedrängt. Er blutete aus mehreren kleinen Wunden.

Ein feindlicher Youkai kam auf Kagome zugeschossen. Geistesgegenwärtig hob sie ihren Bogen und schoss. Der Youkai löste sich auf, doch viele weitere stürzten ihm hinterher.

Plötzlich, Kagome wollte gerade den nächsten Pfeil schießen, spürte sie ein dunkle, mächtige Energie. Sie war so erdrückend, so abgrundtief böse, dass ihr Körper erzitterte und sie zu Boden fiel. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, was sie da spürte, sie wusste nur, dass sie wollte, dass es aufhörte...

* * *

Inuyasha kämpfte so verbissen wie selten zuvor. Er hatte gesehen, dass Sango und Miroku verletzt waren, und er wollte das hier schnell beenden. Allerdings konnte er seine Windnarbe nicht einsetzen, weil so viele Wölfe unter den anderen Dämonen herumlagen, dass es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre. Bei Kouga hätte ihn das nicht gestört, aber der schmachtete ja auch SEINE Kagome an, und das konnte Inuyasha nun einmal nicht tolerieren. Kagome durfte einfach keinem außer ihm gehören, schließlich liebte er sie.

Eine Tatsache, die ihn den „Verlust" seiner Windnarbe gleich doppelt verfluchen ließ. Denn ein Dämon kam auf sie zu und sie saß am Boden, den Bogen gesenkt und unfähig sich zu wehren. Sowohl er als auch Kouga waren vollkommen festgekämpft und konnten ihr nicht helfen. Dabei wäre dieser widerliche Wolf doch mal nützlich gewesen. Das Einzige, was Kagome jetzt noch helfen könnte, war ein Bannkreis, doch schien sie die Gefahr nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Also tat Inuyasha alles, was ihm in dieser Situation noch möglich war: er schrie ihren Namen.

„KAGOMEEEE!"

* * *

Naraku stand im Hof seines Schlosses und wartete. Er würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Diener ihm die restlichen Juwelensplitter bringen würden.

Kurz darauf hörte man schon das Summen der Giftinsekten. Sie schwirrten heran und ließen die Splitter auf Narakus ausgestreckte Hand fallen. Diese schloss sich und das kleine Glasfläschchen zersprang.

Naraku nahm auch sein Stück des Juwels und in seinen Händen setzte es sich wieder zusammen.

„Das Shiko no tama. Endlich gehört es mir." Er lachte irrsinnig vor sich hin.

`Keine Kikyou wird Onigumos Herz jetzt noch erreichen können´, dachte er berauscht vor Freude und Macht. `Denn es wird das Herz dieses Menschen nicht mehr geben!´

„Nun", flüsterte er dann mit gierig funkelnden Augen, „mach mich zu einem Youkai..."

Das Kleinod in seiner Hand begann zu leuchten, es strahlte ein unheimliches, finsteres Licht aus. Es hob den Hanyou in die Luft. Die Wellen der Macht, die von der finsteren, schwebenden Kugel ausgingen, schlugen unkontrolliert aus und explodierten, sobald sie auf ein Hindernis trafen.

Narakus Lachen dröhnte aus dem Gebilde. Nun, endlich, würde ihm nichts mehr im Weg stehen. Er war der mächtigste Dämon, der je existiert hatte. Er herrschte über die Macht des Juwels der vier Seelen, das auf seinen Wunsch hin alles Gute verlor und düster, böse wurde. Nur er allein konnte es jetzt noch beherrschen...

Das Juwel drang in seinen Körper ein, in seine Brust, zerstörte sein Herz und ersetzte es von nun an. Naraku setzte sanft auf dem Boden auf.

„Kanna! Komm zu mir. Lass uns sehen, wie sich der Hanyou Inuyasha schlägt... Und diese Miko. Sie sind mir lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen."

Zitternd trat das Mädchen auf ihn zu. Die Aura, die ihren Meister umgab, war jetzt selbst für Youkai gefährlich. Zu böse. Sie war zwar sein Abkömmling, aber ersetzbar, da machte Kanna sich nichts vor. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie den Wunsch ihrer Schwester verstehen. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, von ihrem Meister befreit zu werde, damit ihre Seele gereinigt werden konnte. Dann jedoch lenkte sie ihren Geist auf ihren Spiegel und ihre Konzentration auf die Gruppe um die Miko.

Naraku beugte sich über den Spiegel, doch was er sah gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Was hatte das schon wieder zu bedeuten...

* * *

Sesshomaru konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so schnell gerannt zu sein. Und dann auch noch das Gefühl zu haben, zu langsam zu sein, zu spät zu kommen...

Kagome...

Ihr Name war einfach wundervoll... Selbst wenn er von einem dreckigen Hanyou ausgesprochen wurde...

Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihren Namen selbst zu wispern, ihm den Wind anzuvertrauen... Heiße und kalte Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper als seine Lippen sanft die Laute formte, etwas Nähe zu der Person heraufbeschwor, nach der er sich sehnte... Und dass er sich nach ihr sehnte wusste er schon, seit er sie zum ersten Mal sah...

* * *

_Als Sesshomaru Kagome zum ersten mal sah, hätte er sie fast für einen Dämon gehalten. So wunderschön konnte doch kein Mensch sein, mit diesem perfekten Körper... und erst ihr Duft! Selbst hunderte von Kirschbäumen in voller Blüte könnten nicht annähernd so intensiv und verführerisch riechen wie sie. Ihre Aura war rein, hell wie das hellste Sonnenlicht. Sie erschien ihm wie ein Engel..._

_Er hätte sich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt, sie umarmt, sie geküsst. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sein verachtenswerter Halbbruder neben ihr stand, hielt ihm davon ab._

_Er verlor fast die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Kagomes Anblick weckte sowohl die Gier seines inneren Biests, als auch ganz neue Gefühle. Verlangen - und Liebe._

_Schon früher hatte Sesshomaru nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, einer Frau Beachtung zu schenken, aber nun konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen, je an eine andere zu denken. Es käme ihm wie Verrat vor. Genauso verräterisch würde er sich fühlen, wenn er Kagome ignorieren würde. Niemals könnte er das. Es würde für ihn auch nie eine andere geben, denn sein innerer Dämon hatte Kagome gewählt. Er war ihr Leben lang an sie gebunden, und vermutlich noch weit darüber hinaus._

_Sesshomaru spürte, wie Tensaiga pulsierte und wusste, dass er es nun verwenden konnte. Zweihundert Jahre war es nutzlos und dann kam sie daher, erweckte sein Schwert zum Leben. Und sein Herz aus dem eisigen Schlaf, der es gefangen hielt..._

Endlich hatte Sesshomaru den Waldrand erreicht. Und was er dort sah, ließ ihn erneut an Kagomes Menschlichkeit zweifeln.

* * *

Als Kagome Inuyasha ihren Namen schreien hörte, hob sie den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich so schwach, war so verängstigt, so hilflos. Sie sah die Dämonen auf sich zukommen und wusste, sie würde sterben. Schicksalsergeben schloss sie die Augen.

Sie würde ihre Familie, ihre Freunde nie wiedersehen. Würde nie mehr in Inuyashas Augen blicken, ihm nie sagen können, dass sie ihn liebte... Sie sollte in dem Wissen sterben, dass Naraku das komplette Juwel hatte? Er, der doch nichts lieber täte, als ihre Freunde zu vernichten? Die sich dann nicht mehr gegen ihn würden wehren können? Sie wollte noch nicht sterben, wollte noch so viel erleben, ihren Freunden im Kampf gegen Naraku beistehen... und jetzt sollte alles vorbei sein, unwiderruflich enden?

Ihr Herz schrie nach Hilfe, weigerte sich, sein ewiges Schlagen zu beenden. Es schrie nach der Kraft, weitermachen zu können.

Der Wunsch nach dem Leben erfüllte Kagome, drang durch jede Faser ihres Körpers. Er erfüllte sie von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen - und verließ dann ihren Körper.

Erstaunt riss Kagome die Augen auf. Sie war von einer warmen, blau leuchtenden Sphäre umgeben, die die angreifenden Youkai tötete und sie beschützte. Woher dieses Licht kam, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Dafür konnten es alle anderen.

Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, die Dämonen auf der Lichtung, Kouga, Sesshomaru und Inuyasha, sie alle starrten auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Dieses warme Blau konnte nur eins sein: die Macht von Amaira, der Göttin des Lichts.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	5. Liebe und Schmerz

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**A/N: **In diesem Kapitel gibt es ziemlich viele Sichtwechsel. Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich nervig ist, aber in den späteren Kapiteln wird es etwas besser^^

Ich will ja nicht meckern, aber ein paar mehr Reviews wären schon sehr schön. Wie viele Sekunden dauert es, ein paar Wörter zu tippen?

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Liebe und Schmerz**

Naraku war entsetzt. _DIE GÖTTIN DES LICHTS_?! Er hatte immer geglaubt, das seien nur Legenden... aber gut. Wenn sie hier war, musste sie vernichtet werden. Schließlich duldete er keine Gefahren in seiner Nähe. Und die Macht von Amaira konnte selbst ihm gefährlich werden.

Selbstverständlich konnte er nicht offen gegen sie kämpfen. Aber er konnte sie seelisch zerstören. Er nahm ihr einfach, was sie liebte. Den ersten Schritt dazu hatte er unbewusst bereits getan. Er hatte Kohaku getötet. Aus _Liebe_ würde seine Schwester ihm folgen und der Mönch ihr. Wenn er auch noch den Weg zu ihrer Familie versperrte, würde dieser wertlose Hanyou ihr auch nicht mehr helfen können. Kagome würde vor Schmerz zu Grunde gehen. Naraku lachte.

Er rief einen seiner neuen Abkömmlinge zu sich und befahl ihm, den Knochenfressenden Brunnen zu zerstören.

`Menschen sind wirklich dumme Geschöpfe. Lassen sich von Gefühlen beherrschen- und zerstören!´

* * *

Als die Youkai die für sie tödlichste aller Mächte sahen, flohen sie. Nichts würde sie noch hier halten, nicht der finsterste Dämon, wenn diese helle Aura aus Licht, Leben und Liebe in ihrer Nähe war.

Kagome sah, dass sie die Flucht ergriffen, und verstand schlicht die Welt nicht mehr. Warum flohen die denn jetzt? Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich um. Auch Kagura stieg mit ihrer Feder in die Luft und verschwand. Was war hier nur los?

Dann erblickte sie Sesshomaru. Hatten die Youkai etwa Angst vor ihm? Das konnte sie schon irgendwie nachvollziehen, auch wenn sie selbst anders empfand. Kagome glaubte nicht, dass er so kalt und gefühllos sein konnte, wie er allen Glauben machen wollte. Schließlich wurde er von der kleinen Rin begleitet. Für Kagome war er kein Grund zur Furcht, sie empfand ihm gegenüber Respekt. Trotzdem war sie in seiner Nähe vorsichtiger als sonst, denn Vorsicht war ja bekanntlich die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

„Kagome!"

Inuyasha stand am Rande dieser Sphäre und schien nicht näher kommen zu können. Gedanklich verfluchte Kagome dieses seltsame Leuchten. Alles, was sie im Augenblick wollte, war von Inuyasha umarmt zu werden und das Licht verhinderte dies. Schlagartig verschwand es und der Hanyou schnellte vor, um die Schülerin in die Arme zu schließen.

„Ich liebe dich, Kagome! Ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen", wisperte er verzweifelt.

Kagomes Herz schlug schneller. `Wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht, dass er das sagen würde, dass er sich für mich entscheidet...´, dachte sie. Trotzdem schlich sich ein kleines „Aber..." über ihre Lippen. Inuyasha sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist mit Kikyou?", beendete Kagome den begonnenen Satz schließlich verzagt.

„Wer ist Kikyou?", murmelte der Hanyou, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Es war zwar nicht der sanfte erste Kuss, den sie sich erträumt hatte, aber dennoch schloss Kagome entspannt die Augen und genoss es, von dem Mann geküsst zu werden, den sie liebte.

Dieser Moment sollte nie vergehen. Sie wollte für immer mit Inuyasha glücklich sein.

Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten, seufzte Kagome: „Ich liebe dich auch!"

* * *

Sesshomaru hatte jedes Wort gehört.

Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach. Er sank zu Boden, den Kopf erhoben und mit glasigen, leeren Augen.

`Hat sie das wirklich gesagt? Liebt sie ihn? Aber warum kam er dann nicht durch die Sphäre? Er hatte doch durchkommen müssen, wenn sie für einander bestimmt wären? Was hat das zu bedeuten?´ Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ja wohl klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte Kagome verloren, nein, sie nie auch nur annähernd besessen. Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte er einen qualvollen Aufschrei. Sein inneres Biest wütete, tobte in seinem Innern, zerriss seine Eingeweide und schlug sein Herz in Trümmer. Sesshomaru wünschte sich, sie zu hassen, alle beide. Und obwohl er nur mit Mühe dem Drang widerstehen konnte, diesen Abschaum von einem Halbbruder und Hanyou in der Luft zu zerfetzen, ihm jedes Haar einzeln auszureißen und richtig leiden zu lassen, so konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen Kagome auch nur eine Schramme zuzufügen.

Er hatte sich nun mal entschieden. Jetzt musste er mit dieser, wenn auch unbewussten, Entscheidung leben.

Langsam, noch immer zitternd, erhob er sich wieder. Und er fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde Inuyasha nicht töten, zumindest nicht, solange das Kagome verletzen könnte. Außerdem würde er ab heute hoffen. Darauf, dass Inuyasha einen Fehler machte und darauf, dass Kagome sich vielleicht doch noch für ihn entschied.

Ja, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde Sesshomaru geduldig sein und sich der Hoffnung hingeben. Kagome zu Liebe.

Alles, was er dafür tun musste, war in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Wenn er doch nur genug Selbstbeherrschung hätte, seinen Bruder nicht mit Vergnügen umzubringen, wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie der _seine_ Kagome, anlächelte, berührte, küsste... Oder Kagome nicht selbst zu berühren und zu küssen...

Sesshomaru seufzte. Es würde alles andere als einfach sein, in Kagomes Nähe zu bleiben...

* * *

Langsam, aber stetig, begann Kagomes Gehirn wieder normal zu funktionieren. Sie sah sich um, erblickte die geschwächten Wölfe, den ohnmächtigen Kouga und Sesshomaru, der sie und Inuyasha beobachtete. `Was der wohl grad denkt?´, schoss es Kagome durch den Kopf. `Bestimmt ist es nichts Gutes.´

Plötzlich spürte sie Youki hinter sich. Sie hob ihren Bogen und zog im Herumwirbeln einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Dann merkte sie, dass es nur Kiara war.

„Sango-chan!", rief sie erfreut, doch gleich darauf verblasste ihr Lächeln. Sie ließ den Bogen fallen und umarmte ihre völlig verzweifelte Freundin. Wenn das Shiko no Tama wieder komplett war, musste auch Kohakus Splitter aus seinem Körper entfernt worden sein. Er war tot.

„Oh Sango-chan..."

Der wieder erwachte Mönch stieg mit Shippo auf der Schulter von Kiara, und half Kagome, die reglose Youkaijägerin, die ihren verstorbenen Bruder im Arm hielt, von der NekoYoukai zu heben. Sango wehrte sich nicht, sie regte sich gar nicht mehr, starrte nur mit leeren Augen in die Gegend. Miroku streifte versehentlich Kagomes Arm und Inuyasha knurrte auf.

Verwundert wandte sich die beiden zu ihm um.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Inuyasha?", fragte Miroku vorsichtig. Dieses Knurren war eindeutig feindselig gewesen.

„Es ist nichts", erwiderte der Angesprochene leise. „Was ist mit Sango?"

„Das fragst du noch?! Ihr Bruder ist gestorben. Das nimmt ja wohl jeden mit!", zischte der Mönch.

„Mich sicher nicht. Mein Bruder lebt leider noch. Ich hätte kein Problem damit-" Der Hanyou warf Sesshomaru einen mörderischen Blick zu, den dieser mit doppelter Intensität zurückgab. „-wenn sich das ändern würde. Wäre schließlich kein großer Verlust, einen Eisklotz wie ihn loszuwerden!"

Sango blinzelte bei diesen Worten. Kagome, die das bemerkte und dachte, es wäre wegen Inuyashas kaltherzige Art, seinem Bruder den Tod zu wünschen, schickte ihn mit einem wütendem „Mach Platz!" zu Boden. Anschließend tätschelte sie ihrer besten Freundin sachte auf den Rücken und erhob sich. Der jungen Frau konnte sie vorerst nicht helfen, aber die Wunden der Wölfe zu versorgen war sehr wichtig. Als sie neben Kouga niederkniete knurrte Inuyasha erneut. Kagome warf einen kurzen Blick zurück und bemerkte, dass er ihr gefolgt war.

„Was ist los? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte sie, verwundert über seine plötzliche Anhänglichkeit. `Vor seiner Liebeserklärung´ -sie lief bei diesem Gedanken puterrot an- `hätte er seine Zuneigung nie so offen gezeigt.´ Ihr gefiel seine neue Art, Gefühle zu offenbaren, erstaunlicherweise sehr gut. `Ihm scheint mehr an mir zu Liegen, als ich bis jetzt dachte.´

Ein Keuchen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Kouga zurück. Sie hatte momentan wichtigeres zu tun, als den Gedanken einer Verliebten nachzuhängen. Sie streckte gerade die Hand nach Kouga aus, als sie Inuyashas scharfe, nahezu befehlende Stimme vernahm: „Fass ihn nicht an."

„Was?!", empörte sich Kagome. „Er ist schwer verletzt und braucht dringend Hilfe... Miroku!" Sie sprang auf, genau gegen Inuyasha, der sie reflexartig festhielt. Er knurrte _schon wieder_. Was war nur mit diesem Hanyou los?!

„Was willst du von dem Houshi?", verlangte er zu wissen. Kagome stöhnte, antwortete aber nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an den inzwischen näher gekommenen Mönch. Das Knurren des Hanyous wurde lauter. „Kannst du dich um die verletzten Wölfe kümmern? Ich muss in meine Zeit und Medikamente holen. Bringst du mich, Inuyasha?"

Beide nickten und letzterer schwang Kagome auf seinen Rücken. Dann lief er los.

* * *

Miroku holte schnell Kagomes Rucksack, sobald die beiden verschwunden waren. Er machte sich daran, die Wunden so gut wie eben möglich zu versorgen, doch ganz bei der Sache war er nicht. Was war bloß in Inuyasha gefahren? Das war doch keine normale Eifersucht mehr! Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu Sango und seufzte. `Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie! Wenn ich ihr nur helfen konnte!´ Es _musste_ einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, ihr ihr Lächeln wiederzugeben.

„Hey, Mönch!" Kouga. Miroku eilte zu ihm. „Sind viele meiner Wölfe tot?"

„Einige", gab der Houshi zu.

„Würdest du sie begraben?", krächzte der Youkai. Kagura hatte ihm deutlich zugesetzt.

„Natürlich. Ich werde nur noch die restlichen Verwundeten versorgen."

„Vielen Dank", brachte der WolfsYoukai mit Mühe hervor, bevor er erneut einschlief.

* * *

Lange nachdem Inuyasha, Kagome und Miroku, der Shippo mitgenommen hatte, aus Hör- und Blickweite verschwunden waren, stand Sango auf. Inuyashas Worte über seinen Halbbruder hatten sie wach gerüttelt. Sie wusste jetzt endlich, wie sie ihren Bruder wiederbekam. Sie musste tatsächlich vor einem Youkai niederknien und ihn um Hilfe anflehen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es je so weit kommen würde, doch sie würde wirklich Sesshomaru um einen Gefallen bitten. Er musste Kohaku wiedererwecken, koste es sie, was es wolle. Sango wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was er von ihr verlangen würde. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass er überhaupt willens war, ihr zu helfen. Sie hoffte es von ganzem Herzen.

Schweren Schrittes ging sie zu dem Youkai, der noch immer reglos am Waldrand stand. Warum eigentlich? `Wen kümmert das schon? Hauptsache er belebt Kohaku wieder. Bitte, Amaira, lass ihn gute Laune haben!´

Als Kiara bemerkte, wo ihre Herrin hinlief, fauchte sie, verwirrt und warnend.

Sango drehte sich zu ihrer Dämonenkatze um und lächelte matt. „Komm, Kiara! Wir retten jetzt Kohaku!"

Kiara verwandelte sich zögernd zurück. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang in Sangos Arme. Was meinte ihre Herrin nur damit?

* * *

Inuyasha rannte fast den ganzen Tag durch den Wald, bevor er vor dem Gezeitenbaum stehen blieb. Dort zog er Kagome von seinem Rücken und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dabei presste er sie gegen den Baumstamm.

`Was soll das denn werden´, dachte sie. Das plötzliche Verlangen in Inuyashas Bewegungen überraschte sie. `Dafür haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit. Wir müssen uns doch beeilen!´

Mit großem Kraftaufwand konnte sie Inuyasha von sich schieben.

Er knurrte verärgert. „Was ist los?"

„Was los ist?", antwortete Kagome perplex. Wie redete der denn auf einmal mit ihr? „Wir müssen doch Medikamente holen! Kouga..."

„Ist er dir etwa wichtiger als ich?!", unterbrach der Hanyou sie hitzig. „Willst du lieber zu ihm, als mit mir zusammen zu sein?!"

`Häääää? Was geht denn jetzt ab?!´ Kagome war verwirrt. Das hinderte sie allerdings nicht daran, ihrem Freund eine trotzige und wütende Erwiderung ins Gesicht zu schreien.

„Nein, du Idiot! Aber er ist _verwundet_! Und du hast nichts besseres als _KNUTSCHEN_ im Kopf! Sag mal, geht's noch?!" Damit wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und lief schnellen Schrittes zum Brunnen. Der, wie sie verzweifelt feststellen musste, vollkommen zerstört war.

`Oh mein Gott! Wie konnte das denn passieren?!´

„Naraku!", fauchte Inuyasha. „Was heckst du nun schon wieder aus?"

Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, was diese Bestie plante. Doch wenn er glaubte, dass Inuyasha zulassen würde, dass er Kagome innerlich tötete, hatte er sich geschnitten!

„Naraku?", merkte Kagome auf. „Du meinst er ist das gewesen? Aber warum sollte er... na egal! Dann müssen wir eben zu Kaede und uns von ihr Heilkräuter geben lassen. Schnell!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut!", lenkte Inuyasha ein. Er konnte das „Mach Platz!" förmlich riechen. Also trug er Kagome ins Dorf und anschließend zurück zum Kampfplatz. Auch wenn er eigentlich Lust auf etwas ganz anderes hatte...

* * *

„Sesshomaru-sama?"

`Was will diese Frau von mir? Kann sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?´ Sesshomaru hatte zur Zeit ganz andere Sorgen, als aufdringliche Menschen. Aufdringliche Halbbrüder zum Beispiel, die mit seiner Erwählten alleine durch die Gegend zogen. Am liebsten wäre er ihnen nachgegangen, um etwaige Ausartungen zu verhindern, aber er wusste das zumindest Kagome sich zu sehr um ihre Freunde sorgte, als dass sie so etwas zulassen würde. Der Göttin des Lichts bedeuteten Liebe, Leben und Freundschaft alles, sodass sie keinen Freund sterben lassen würde. Trotzdem... Die Sorge blieb. Sesshomaru war sich immer noch nicht sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er ihnen doch noch hinterher gehen. Er stand ja auch schon den ganzen Tag am Waldrand, ohne sich zu regen. Wahrscheinlich wollte dieser Mensch wissen, warum, und-

Seine Gedanken wurden von eben jenem Menschen unterbrochen.

„Sesshomaru-sama, ich... ich wollte... wollte Euch... wollte Euch um etwas bitten", stotterte eine ziemlich nervöse Sango und sank auf die Knie.

Der Angesprochene hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Dass sie vor ihm niederkniete, schön und gut, aber ein Gefallen? Von ihm?

`Ich verstehe diese Menschen einfach nicht. Sie tun ständig so seltsame Sachen...´ Innerlich seufzte er. `Es kann ja nicht schaden, sich anzuhören, was sie will´, dachte er resigniert.

„Bitten?", fragte er also kalt.

„Ja. Also... Tensaiga-"

`Tensaiga? Was will die nur?´

„-es... kann doch Tote wiedererwecken? Ich habe... mich gefragt, ob... ihr es vielleicht verwenden könntet? Um meinen Bruder wieder zu beleben?"

* * *

Als Miroku sah, wie Sango mit gesenktem Kopf vor Sesshomaru kniete, der – unbewusst - eine Hand auf den Schwertgriff gelegt hatte, dachte der Houshi erst, er wolle sie töten. Doch dann hörte er, was sie sagte. Er konnte es schlicht nicht glauben. Wollte sie denn sterben, oder warum bat sie ausgerechnet _Sesshomaru_ um einen Gefallen?!

Genau genommen wollte Sango wirklich sterben, wenn der Youkai Kohaku nicht von den Toten zurückrief. So oder so, von Sesshomaru würde sie bekommen, was sie wollte.

* * *

Der Dämonenlord dachte darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Einerseits war es unter seiner Würde, einen Menschen zu retten, der ihn zudem auch noch angegriffen und Rin entführt hatte. Andererseits... Wer wusste schon, was diese Frau tun würde, wenn sie nicht bekam, was sie wollte? Letzten Endes würde sie sich noch umbringen. Und die Reaktion des Mönchs wäre auch vorhersehbar. Er würde ihr aus Liebe folgen. Denn dass sich die zwei liebten, sah er an ihren Auren. Die beiden waren Kagomes Freunde, und die würde deren Tod sicher nicht gut aufnehmen. Dann würde sie ihn dafür hassen, dass er sie nicht gerettet hatte, als er die Möglichkeit hatte... Und von Kagome gehasst zu werden, war der schlimmste Schmerz, den Sesshomaru sich vorstellen konnte. Dagegen war ihre Beziehung zu seinem Halbbruder nichts. Und letztendlich war da noch Rin, die diesen Jungen irgendwie mochte...

Nun denn. Dann würde er ihn eben retten.

Langsam setzte sich Sesshomaru in Bewegung, zog noch im Gehen sein Schwert und zerschlug schließlich die Boten des Todes, die Kohakus Seele fesseln wollten. Der Junge begann, wieder zu atmen.

„Dafür werde ich euch ewig dankbar sein, Sesshomaru-sama!", wisperte die Youkaijägerin hinter ihm.

* * *

Als Inuyasha und Kagome aus dem Wald traten, scheuerte Sango Miroku gerade eine. Kagome, die dachte, er hätte wieder gegrabscht, und es für den denkbar schlechtesten Augenblick für derartige Tätigkeiten hielt, fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie ihre Freundin sagen hörte: „Wag es ja nicht, Sesshomaru-sama auf die Nerven zu gehen! Er hat immerhin Kohaku wiederbelebt! Es braucht uns nicht zu kümmern, warum er hier ist oder uns geholfen hat!"

`Hää? Wie jetzt? Sesshomaru-_sama_? _Kohaku wiederbelebt_?! Was ist hier nur los?!´ Kagome verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Doch tatsächlich saß Kohaku quicklebendig neben seiner Schwester und Kouga am Feuer und Sesshomaru lehnte etwas abseits an einem Baum. Jetzt war Kagome völlig baff. Und Inuyasha schien es auch nicht besser zu ergehen...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	6. Eine aufschlussreiche Reise

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** versuchte Vergewaltigung

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** Ab diesem Kapitel wurde die Story von einer Userin auf Korrektur gelesen

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Eine aufschlussreiche Reise**

Als Sango Kagome alles erzählt hatte, fühlte die sich auch nicht viel schlauer. Was um alles in der Welt war denn in Sesshomaru gefahren, dass er einem Menschen half? Was kam als nächstes? Das Kouga von seinem _Kagome-ist-meine-Frau_-Tripp runterkam? Das Inuyasha sich als der größte Arsch der Welt rausstellte? Das Kagome selbst zur legendären Sagengestalt schlechthin erklärt würde?

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. `Spinn nicht rum. Das wird nie passieren´, schalt sie sich selbst. Für Sesshoumarus Verhalten gab es bestimmt plausible Gründe. Aber so wie Inuyasha zur Zeit reagierte und Sango den Retter ihres Bruders verehrte war es wohl keine so gute Idee, ihn danach zu fragen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich Kohaku, Miroku und Shippo zu.

„Wollt ihr drei mir nicht helfen, die Wölfe zu versorgen?", fragte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Inuyasha knurrte hinter ihr wild auf.

`Und was der hat, würde ich auch gerne wissen´, dachte Kagome verärgert, was Inuyasha auch gleich zu spüren bekam.

„Mach Platz, mach Platz, mach Platz!", fauchte sie ihn entnervt an, um dann an die anderen gewandt fortzufahren: „Kohaku, geh doch mit Kiara und Shippo mal nach denen sehen, die Miroku bereits verbunden hat. Sango, Miroku" Kagome teilte die beiden zusammen ein, damit sie sich vertragen konnten- mal wieder. „Ihr zwei geht nach rechts, ja? Dann könnt ihr gleichzeitig auch ein Auge auf das Feuer haben."

`Und Kohaku´, ergänzte Kagome im Stillen. Die fünf Angesprochenen nickten. Also wandte sich die Schülerin ihrem Freund zu.

„Tut mir Leid Inuyasha. Aber du bist doch nicht allen Ernstes auf Miroku, Kohaku oder Shippo eifersüchtig, oder? Miroku gehört zu Sango und Shippo und Kohaku sind nun wirklich zu jung für mich. Lass uns nach Links gehen, Kouga scheint ziemlich schwer verwundet zu sein."

Inuyashas „Du magst ihn also doch lieber als mich!" gekonnt ignorierend marschierte sie davon, in Richtung Kouga.

Dieser war bewusstlos und hatte augenscheinlich viel Blut verloren. Kagome kniete sich neben ihn, seinen Kopf zog sie auf ihren Schoß. Dem Hanyou, der dass mit einem lauten Knurren zur Kenntnis nahm, warf sie nur einen eiskalten Blick zu. Konnte der sich denn keine fünf Minuten zusammenreißen? Das war ja unerträglich.

Kagome machte sich daran, den Wolfsyoukai zu versorgen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass nicht nur Inuyasha das mit eifersüchtigem Blick beobachtete...

* * *

Sesshoumaru hätte nie geglaubt, einmal jemand anders sein zu wollen, aber jetzt war es soweit. Nirgends wäre er lieber gewesen als an der Stelle dieses Wolfs. Dem er, nebenbei bemerkt, früher oder später mal ordentlich zusetzen musste. Wie er in Kagomes Armen lag, zwar bewusstlos, aber immerhin, musste er es doch mehr als nur angenehm haben. Ihr Haar hing in sein Gesicht, ihre Augen blickten besorgt auf ihn hinab, ihre Finger streiften beim Verbinden der Wunden ganz sacht seine Haut...

Während er die beiden so beobachtete, verlor Sesshomaru fast die mühsam wiedererlangte Selbstbeherrschung. Zum einen, weil dieser widerliche Wolf in den Armen seiner Erwählten lag und Sorge in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht brachte. Zum anderen, weil er sich nur allzu gut vorstellen konnte, wie sich ihre Finger auf seiner eigenen Haut anfühlen würden und er seine Vorstellung gerne mit der Wirklichkeit vergleichen würde. Er war drauf und dran, dem Youkai den Gar aus zu machen und Kagome anschließend leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

`Beherrsche dich... Sie mag diesen Wolf, sie wird dich hassen, wenn du ihn tötest... Das ist es nicht wert... Sie liebt ihn ja nicht mal... Es ist nur, weil er verletzt ist...´, redete er sich selbst gut zu. Die Vorstellung, sich selbst zu verletzen, um ebenfalls in ihren Armen liegen zu dürfen, verdrängte er rasch, bevor er zu viel Gefallen daran fand. _Ihn_ würde Kagome sicherlich nie umarmen...

Sesshoumaru seufzte leise. Er sehnte sich nach einer Berührung Kagomes. Auch wenn sie noch so klein wäre, sie hätte eine unvorhersehbare Wirkung auf ihn. Wenn er schon bei _Gedanken_ an sie _so_ reagierte...

* * *

Es dauerte eine Woche, bis die Wölfe wieder genesen waren. Zwischenzeitlich waren sie auf eine andere Lichtung gezogen, da sie sich nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld ausruhen wollten. Was Sango in diesen Tagen auffiel, waren drei Dinge, die mit drei verschiedenen Männern zu tun hatten. Erstens, Miroku versuchte kein einziges Mal zu grabschen, obwohl sie zur Zeit nur einen Arm benutzen konnte, da der andere noch gebrochen war. Zweitens, Sesshoumaru, der sich zwar unverändert distanziert verhielt, aber bei der Gruppe geblieben war, hatte ein Auge auf alle Menschen der Truppe. Und Drittens, Kouga hatte keine Andeutungen mehr darüber gemacht, dass er Kagome liebte oder sie als seine Frau ansah.

Letzterer war anscheinend vernünftig geworden. Zum Abschied hatte er Kagome umarmt und gesagt: „Vielen Dank, dass mein Rudel und ich die Ehre hatten, von Euch behandelt zu werden. Ich hoffe, wir bleiben auch weiterhin Freunde."

Kagome war genauso geschockt wie alle andern, außer Sesshoumaru, der dabei irgendwie zufrieden gewirkt hatte, auch wenn er selbstverständlich nicht lächelte.

„Natürlich sind wir Freunde! Aber warum siezt du mich auf einmal? Wieso behauptest du nicht mehr, dass ich deine Frau sei?", erwiderte eine verwirrte Kagome.

„Das klingt ja fast so, als würdest du dieses Geschnulze vermissen!", warf Inuyasha wütend ein.

„Jede Frau möchte das Gefühl haben, begehrt zu werden, Inuyasha", erwiderte Miroku, der genau wie Sango Kougas Antwort hören wollte - die für die Menschen und Shippo äußerst rätselhaft ausfiel.

„Ich fühle mich unwürdig, einer Göttin so nahe zu treten", sagte Kouga nämlich nur. Dann verschwand er – deutlich langsamer als sonst, so dass sein Rudel mithalten konnte, wie er Kagome versprochen hatte.

Die sah ihm einen Moment lang hinterher, bevor sie sich – zur Überraschung aller und Verärgerung Inuyashas - an Sesshoumaru wandte. „Wo wir schon am Danke sagen sind, ich glaube, ich habe mich noch gar nicht dafür bedankt, dass du Kohaku und damit auch Sango gerettet hast", meinte sie mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln. Miroku schloss sich dem an, Inuyasha nicht. Der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Halbbruder mit hasserfüllten Blicken zu erdolchen. Der DaiYoukai schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Er betrachtete immer noch Kagome. Dann meinte er leise: „Die Taijiya ist verletzt und Rin würde den Jungen gern wiedersehen, schätze ich. Kommt mit auf mein Schloss, dort könnt ihr euch erholen."

„Rin-chan? Könnten wir das nicht machen große Schwester? Ich habe sie so lange nicht gesehen und sie war immer so nett zu mir. Und Sesshoumaru-sama-" Das hatte er von Sango übernommen, die darauf bestand, dass ihr Bruder seinen Retter gebührend ansprach und es selbst ebenfalls tat. „-hat Recht, du musst in Sicherheit sein, um richtig gesund zu werden."

„Kohaku hat völlig Recht. Es wäre unverantwortlich jetzt weiter zu reisen. Wir müssen uns alle ausruhen. Und nun, wo Naraku das vollständige Juwel in seinem Besitz hat" – das hatte Kagome der Gruppe erzählt – „können wir froh über einen Zufluchtsort sein, den er nicht erreichen kann. Das kann er doch nicht, nicht wahr, Sesshoumaru?", fragte er den Lord.

„Willst du mich beleidigen, Mönch?", verlangte dieser kalt zu wissen.

„Verzeihung, Lord, natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Miroku sofort respektvoll, aber nicht verängstigt. Auch er hatte bemerkt, dass sich der DaiYoukai offenbar dazu entschlossen hatte, seine schützende Hand über die Gruppe zu halten.

Sango war einverstanden mit Sesshomarus Vorschlag, wollte aber erst Kagomes Ansicht hören, bevor sie das sagte. Um Inuyasha Meinung kümmerte sie sich nicht. Er war unausstehlich vor Eifersucht und fauchte sogar Kohaku und Shippo an, wenn sie Kagome zu nahe kamen.

„Kagome-chan? Was sagst du dazu? Ich denke ja, dass wir annehmen sollten, aber nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sprach sie ihre Freundin darauf an.

„Und ich werde gar nicht gefragt, oder was ist los? Bin ich etwa...", begehrte der Hanyou auf, verstummte aber gleich wieder, als Shippo, Sango und Miroku ihm gleichzeitig ein heftiges „NEIN!" entgegen schleuderten.

„Hmmm...", machte Kagome, die den Ausbruch ihrer Freunde gar nicht beachtete. Auch ihr ging Inuyashas Genörgel langsam auf die Nerven. „Shippo? Was sagst du? Wenn du auch gehen willst, hab ich nichts dagegen." Sowohl Sango als auch Kohaku registrierte, dass Sesshoumaru sich anspannte und auf die Antwort des Kitsunen wartete. Schließlich war ein angespannter Dämon immer auch ein Dämon, den man besser im Auge behielt.

„Oh, in einem Schloss wird es sicher lustig werden. Das würde ich mir gern ansehen! Lasst uns Sesshoumaru begleiten!"

„NEIN! KOMMT GAR NICHT IN FRAGE, DASS KAGOME IN DAS SCHLOSS DIESES EISKLOTZ KOMMT! DAS LASSE ICH NICHT ZU! NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE! ICH-"

„MACH PLATZ! Die Mehrheit hat entschieden und wenn ich nicht mit wollte , würde ich auch nicht mitkommen. Ich kann eigene Entscheidungen treffen Inuyasha!" Zornig funkelte Kagome den Hanyou ein, der tief im Boden eingebettet lag. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem engelsgleichem Lächeln an Sesshoumaru. „Vielen Dank, dass du uns erlaubst, dich zu begleiten, und dass du uns in deinem Schloss Unterschlupf gewährst. Das ist sehr großzügig."

Sango bemerkte, dass Sesshoumaru ganz leicht zitterte. Hätte sie nicht in der letzten Woche ständig auf seine Reaktion geachtet, wäre es ihr vermutlich entgangen. `Ist es vielleicht möglich... Hat er sich in Kagome verliebt? Kann das sein? Aber-´

Miroku unterbrach ihre Gedanken, indem er sie sanft fragte, ob sie kommen würde. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die anderen schon losgelaufen waren. Sesshomaru ging an der Spitze. Dahinter kamen Kagome, die Shippo auf der Schulter hatte, und Kohaku, der Kiara trug. Inuyasha ging dicht hinter Kagome. Sie ignorierte ihn offenbar.

Schnell nahm sie Miroku an der Hand und folgte der seltsamen Truppe.

* * *

Sie waren schon eine Woche unterwegs, ehe der Großteil der Gruppe hinter den Sinn von Kougas Abschiedsworten kam.

Kagome und Inuyasha hatten sich, sehr zu dessen Freude, noch am Abend des Aufbruchs wieder vertragen. Mit einem langen innigen Kuss. Sie schliefen jede Nacht Arm in Arm ein. Sie hatten sich auch nicht wieder gestritten, da Inuyasha sich zusammengerissen und alle außer Sesshomaru in Kagomes Nähe akzeptiert hatte. So schwer es ihm auch fiel. Noch war Kagome ja nicht seine Gefährtin. Was sich bald ändern würde, wenn es nach ihm ging. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass Kagome sich so sehr um andere kümmerte. Und an diesem Abend beschloss er, es ihr mitzuteilen.

„Kagome? Machen wir einen Spaziergang?", fragte er leise und sie willigte erfreut ein. Die beiden verließen das Lager, das sie an einem See aufgeschlagen hatten. Sie gingen eine Weile durch den Wald, bis sie auf eine Lichtung kamen. Dort machte Inuyasha halt.

* * *

Als der Hanyou sie gefragt hatte, ob sie spazieren gehen wollte, hatte sich Kagome nicht vorgestellt, dass sie ihm _hinterher_ gehen sollte. Sie hätte gedacht, dass sie _neben_ ihm bleiben würde.

Daher sah Inuyasha, sobald er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte, auch ein relativ kühles Gesicht vor sich. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Kagome unzufrieden war, doch wenn sie dachte, er würde fragen, warum, hatte sie sich getäuscht.

„Hör auf so zu gucken"; sagte er nämlich. „Ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen. Ich bin es Leid, zuzulassen, dass andere Männer dir näher als zwei Meter kommen, wenn überhaupt. Das geht so nicht weiter, weil ich das nicht länger akzeptieren werde. Ich will genauso wenig, dass du Sesshoumarus Schloss betrittst. Deshalb werden wir die anderen jetzt auch verlassen. Sollen die doch machen, was sie wollen, solange sie sich nicht in dein Leben einmischen. Schließlich entscheide ich über meine Gefährtin - nur ich!"

Kaum dass er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, gab er Kagome einen harten, fordernden Kuss. Kagome war einen Moment zu geschockt, um sich zu wehren. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich?! Sie war seine Freundin ja, aber deshalb doch noch lange nicht sein Eigentum! Wenn er _DAS_ glaubte, waren sie die längste Zeit zusammen gewesen! Erst hatte sie gedacht, dass dieses Eifersuchtsverhalten nur eine Phase war, aber da hatte sie sich ja wohl ganz klar geirrt.

Kagome begann nun, sich gegen Inuyasha zu wehren, oder versuchte es zumindest. Der Hanyou war verdammt stark und hatte sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, sie an sich zu binden, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Er presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Seine Hand schob ihren Rock hoch.

Er löste kurz seine Lippen von ihren, um Luft zu holen und diesen Augenblick nutzte Kagome so gut wie möglich aus.

„_HILFE! HILF-_", konnte sie schreien, bevor Inuyasha ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen verschloss...

* * *

Kohaku war mit Shippo Feuerholz sammeln, als sie Kagomes erstickten Hilferuf hörten. Sie war mit dem unfreundlichen Hanyou unterwegs, also musste sie von wirklich vielen Dämonen angegriffen werden, sonst würde die Miko nicht so verzweifelt nach Hilfe rufen. Kohaku dachte schnell nach und fasste einen Entschluss.

„Shippo", wies er den Kitsunen an, „lauf zurück zum Lager und sag O-nee-chan, dem Houshi und Sesshoumaru-sama Bescheid, dass Kagome Hilfe braucht! Ich gehe schon mal vor!"

Mit diesen Worten schubste er den kleinen Dämon von seiner Schulter, bevor der widersprechen konnte und rannte in den Wald. Im Laufen zog er seine Waffe. Kagome war immer nett zu ihm gewesen, auch wenn Kohaku einmal versucht hatte, sie zu töten, und nun würde er sie nicht im Stich lassen.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um die Lichtung zu erreichen, auf der sich ihm ein schockierender Anblick bot. Dieser Köter von einem Hanyou versuchte, die Miko zu vergewaltigen! Ohne länger nachzudenken griff Kohaku an. Seine Waffe bohrte sich in Inuyashas Schulter. Er wandte sich knurrend Kohaku zu und zog sein Schwert. Kohaku war klar, dass der Halbdämon ihn töten wollte. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange gegen einen solch starken Gegner bestehen konnte, geschweige denn, gegen dieses Schwert, von dem ihm seine Schwester erzählt hatte. Aber er würde es versuchen. Er hatte schon zu viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen, als dass er Kagome jetzt im Stich lassen konnte, egal, wie groß seine Angst war.

Kohaku wusste, dass er – erneut – sterben würde. Noch einmal konnte Tensaiga ihn nicht beleben. Eine zweite Chance konnte es geben, eine dritte nicht. Plötzlich schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Er sah den Hanyou auf sich zu kommen. Er sah, dass Kagome, die sich aufgesetzt hatte, eine Mischung aus einem entsetzten und einem erschreckten Blick in den Augen hatte. Sie wirkte wütend, verzweifelt wütend. Inuyasha hob die Hand, er holte zum Schlag aus. Die scharfen Klauen würden ihn innerhalb von Sekunden töten.

`Sango...´, dachte er noch, dann war er von Licht umgeben...

* * *

Licht... es war direkt vor ihm... Er lief direkt darauf zu – um dann abrupt stehen zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah.

Der wiederbelebte Junge hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen, fast als erwarte er eine tödliche Gefahr. Diese drohte auch, doch nicht ihm, sondern Inuyasha, und zwar in Gestalt von Kagome. Sie hatte einen tödlichen Gesichtsausdruck, tobend vor Wut. Sie hatte die Hand nach dem Hanyou ausgestreckt, der innerhalb der Sphäre aus Licht in der Luft hing und sich unter Schmerzen wand.

„Du! Du wagst es nicht nur, mir das Schlimmstmögliche anzutun, was man einer Frau antun kann, sondern greifst auch noch ein _Kind_ an?! _Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist_?!"

Kagome hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber sie war doch innerhalb von Meilen klar und deutlich zu verstehen. Ihre Worte schienen nicht aus ihrem Mund, sondern aus der Luft selbst zu kommen. Ihre Stimme klang rein und klar, zwar vorwurfsvoll aber nicht zornig. Für Sesshoumarus Ohren war sie eine Wohltat, aber die Schmerzen des Halbdämons schienen sich durch sie zu verdreifachen. Er schrie.

Hinter Sesshoumaru raschelte es.

„KOHAKU!", schrie Sango. Sie und Miroku kamen aus dem Wald gelaufen und stoppten unmittelbar neben Sesshoumaru.

Als Kohaku die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte, schlug er die Augen auf. Er drehte sich herum. Dann stockte er und sah irritiert zu Inuyasha. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Kagome und er sank auf die Knie, sein Kopf berührte den Boden.

„Amaira", wisperte er.

* * *

Kagome war nicht klar, was und vor allem wie sie es tat, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Irgendwie befreiend. Doch als sie Kohaku flüstern hörte, verschwand das warme Gefühl in ihrem Innern. Mit ihm verblasste auch das Licht, wodurch der Hanyou zu Boden fiel.

Er war gerade auf gestanden und wandte sich Kagome zu, als Sesshoumaru ihn mit einer Druckwelle Tokajins von der Lichtung fegte. „Wage es ja nicht, dich der Göttin noch einmal zu nähern", fauchte er.

„Göttin? Von welcher Göttin sprichst du, Sesshoumaru?" Verwirrt blickte Kagome zu ihren Freunden. Alle, außer dem Lord des Westens, knieten vor ihr im Gras. „Seit wann kniet ihr denn vor mir nieder? Was geht hier vor?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Miroku übernahm es, Kagome über ihr wahres Wesen aufzuklären, indem er ihr die Legende der Lichtermädchen erzählte...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	7. Eine lebende Legende

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Eine lebende Legende**

Was zuletzt geschah:

„Göttin? Von welcher Göttin sprichst du, Sesshomaru?" Verwirrt blickte Kagome zu ihren Freunden. Alle, selbst der Lord des Westens, knieten vor ihr im Gras. „Seit wann kniet ihr denn vor mir nieder? Was geht hier vor?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Miroku übernahm es, Kagome über ihr wahres Wesen aufzuklären, indem er ihr die Legende der Lichtermädchen erzählte...

* * *

_Einst,_ _als die Welt noch neu erschaffen war und die Youkai, Menschen und Tiere noch jung und friedlich waren, gab es nur die Nacht. Doch die Menschen sahen schlecht in der Dunkelheit und baten die Götter um Hilfe. Diese sahen das Unglück und wollten den Menschen helfen. Aber auch die Youkai waren ihre Geschöpfe. Sie sahen in der Finsternis und erfreuten sich am Leuchten der Sterne und des Mondes. Die Götter wollten ihnen diese Pracht nicht nehmen, denn das würde die Youkai gegen die Menschen aufhetzen. Es sollte aber Frieden herrschen, und so entschieden die Götter, einen Tag halb aus Licht, halb aus Dunkelheit zu schaffen. So erschufen sie die Lichtermädchen._

_Deren Aufgabe war es, nach einem halben Tag Licht durch Finsternis zu ersetzen und umgekehrt. Sie machten ihre Sache gut, doch sie wollten nicht, dass immer nur eins von beiden zu sehen war. Sie ließen das Licht Schatten werfen und brachten kleine Lichter in die Nacht._

_Menschen und Youkai lebten weiterhin in Frieden, da sich keiner von ihnen vernachlässigt fühlte. Bis eines der Mädchen, ihr Name war Amaterasu, großes Interesse an einem Menschenmann fand. Sie wollte ihn beeindrucken und gab ihm die Macht, Licht zu schaffen. Sie sagte, die Youkai dürften nie erfahren, wie er die Kunst des Feuers erlernt habe, und er versprach es. Doch viel später, als er schon längst alt war, traf er eine wunderschöne und schrecklich arrogante Dämonin. Der Mann wollte ihr beweisen, dass die Götter Menschen mehr liebten als Youkai und offenbarte ihr seine Macht. Sie war neidisch und griff den Menschen an, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr überlegen war._

_Als die Götter das sahen, wurden sie furchtbar zornig. Sie verwandelten die beiden kämpfenden in einen Stab, der die Macht des Feuers in sich trug._ _Dann riefen sie die Lichtermädchen und forderten sie auf, ihre ursprüngliche Form wieder anzunehmen, da sie ihre Gestalt verändern konnten. Anschließend verbannten sie die Lichtermädchen von der Erde. Denn ihr Vertrauen in ihre treuen Dienerinnen war gebrochen. Doch noch immer sorgten sich die Götter um den Frieden, der im Land herrschte, und mit dem Verschwinden des Lichts vergehen würde. Also befahlen sie den Lichtermädchen, ihrer Aufgabe als großer Feuerball weiterhin wahrzunehmen. Benannt wurde er, als stete Erinnerung an den Verrat, nach Amaterasu. So mussten die Mädchen dem Treiben auf der Erde zusehen, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, einzugreifen._

_Währenddessen hatten die Götter ganz andere Sorgen. Konnten vielleicht noch andere Menschen oder Youkai das Feuer beschwören?, fragten sie sich. Sie wussten es nicht. Deshalb entschieden sie, allen Lebewesen zu zeigen, wie das Feuer erschaffen wurde. Doch sie brauchten auch einen Gegenpol zum Feuer, wie die Erde den Himmel und die Luft zum Gegensatz hatte, damit es nicht die ganze Welt zerstörte. So ließen sie es regnen. Dabei fiel so viel Wasser vom Himmel, das alles Land, das flach war, überschwemmt wurde. Die Wesen, die sich auf diesem Land befanden, bekamen ein Leben im Meer._

_Die Götter betrachteten zufrieden ihr Werk. Noch immer war die Welt friedlich. Sie entschieden, sich ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Dass sie eines der Lichtermädchen auf der Erde vergessen hatte, da es noch mit den Glühwürmchen getanzt hatte, bemerkten sie nicht._

_Besagte war sehr verwirrt, als sie keine der ihren mehr finden konnte und auch die Götter, die nun schliefen, ihr nicht antworteten. Amaira wanderte eine einsame Küstenlinie entlang. Kein Tier war zu erkennen, kein Mensch zu sehen und kein Youkai zu spüren. Sie fühlte sich einsam und allein gelassen. Wie sie so dort entlang ging, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Leben der Menschen und Dämonen näher kennen zu lernen, bis sie wusste, was sie sonst tun konnte. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg ins nächste Dorf._

_Sie lebte und arbeitete dort schon eine ganze Weile, als sie bemerkte, wie die Männer, sowohl Menschen als auch Youkai, einen heftigen Streit begannen._

„_Die Götter haben sie mir geschickt, weil ich so fleißig und ehrfürchtig bin. Sie ist meine Belohnung, also lasst sie in Ruhe!", schrie ein alter Mann._

„_Es ist also wahr?", verlangte ein Youkai zu wissen. „Die Götter lieben die Menschen mehr als uns? Nun, das lässt sich ändern! Wenn es keine Menschen mehr gibt, kann auch keiner von ihnen bevorzugt behandelt werden!"_

_Ein Krieg brach aus. Amaira verstand schnell, dass sie und Amaterasu der Grund dafür waren. Beide hatte sie den Götter nicht gehorcht, und nun zerstörte sich ihre Schöpfung selbst._

_Amaira litt unter ihrer Schuld. Sie wollte, dass alle in Frieden leben konnten, ohne Leid und Tod über die Welt zu bringen. Mit der Zeit verzweifelte sie sehr, bis sie auf einen Dämon namens Hiraishi traf. Er war jung und verstand nicht, warum er die Menschen hassen sollte. Amaira lernte durch ihn, das Wesen der Götter zu vertehen, welches aus Liebe und Leben bestand. Und da Lieben und Leben von da an ihre einzigen Bedürfnisse waren, wurde ihre Seele der einer Göttin gleich._

_Hiraishi und sie liebten sich innig, doch Amairas menschlicher Körper alterte und ihr Geliebter blieb jung. Ihr Glück wurde dadurch jedoch nicht getrübt, ganz im Gegenteil, es steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, als Amaira schwanger wurde._

_Die Götter, wieder aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht, wollten Amaira jedoch für ihren Ungehorsam und den Krieg bestrafen. Sie schickten eine Epidemie auf die Erde, die auch das letzte Lichtermädchen erkranken ließ. Da dieses aber ebenfalls göttliche Kräfte hatte, verzögerte sie die Wirkung der Krankheit, bis ihre Tochter geboren war. Sie mobilisierte ihre Macht und schickte sie in den Körper ihres Kindes._

_Zu ihrem Geliebten sagte sie: „Sie soll Ai heißen, Ai Hiraishi, denn sie ist das Kind unserer Liebe. Ich habe ihr einen Teil meiner Seele gegeben, so dass sie die Kräfte der Götter an andere weiterreichen kann. Bitte lehre sie, die Götter zu ehren und zu respektieren." Hiraishi nickte. „Und was dich angeht, mein Liebster, so tu bitte eins: suche eine Frau und Mutter für Ai, die euch liebt wie ich es tue. Gib die Liebe nicht auf, sondern lebe sie und liebe das Leben. Ein Leben ohne Liebe ist wie die Sonne ohne Licht. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, in einem anderen Leben, und uns erneut lieben. Wenn meine Seele in meiner Nachkommin wiederkehrt..."_

* * *

„Ai Hirashi ist die Begründerin des Miko- und Houshi-Kultes", fuhr Miroku fort. „Dank ihr haben wir unsere spirituellen Kräfte. Über Hiraishi ist nichts weiter bekannt."

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", unterbrach ihn Kohaku. „Vater hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Hiraishi eine neue Frau gefunden haben soll. Sie hatte bereits einen Sohn, der später Ai heiratete. Die Familie Hiraishi soll es heute noch geben. Ihr müsst die Nachkommin sein, von der Amaira sprach... Ich bitte Euch, vergebt mir, dass ich getötet habe. Ich wollte kein Leben beenden und schon gar nicht-"

„Stopp! Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das stimmt, was ihr mir hier erzählt, aber ich weiß, dass du niemanden töten wolltest! Du bist ein guter Mensch, Kohaku! Daran darfst du nicht zweifeln! Man kann jeden Fehler wieder gut machen, da bin ich mir sicher", beruhigte Kagome den Jungen sofort. „Und jetzt steht alle samt auf. Schlimm genug, dass ich immer als Kikyous Wiedergeburt bezeichnet werde, jetzt soll ich auch noch die Seele einer Göttin in mir tragen! Ich bin doch nur ich, Kagome Higurashi, Schülerin aus der Neuzeit! Niemand sonst!"

„Ihr seid nicht die Wiedergeburt dieser Priesterin. Sie ist allenfalls nur sehr entfernt mit Euch verwandt", erklärte Sesshoumaru lächelnd. „Viel näher dürftet Ihr mit Midoriko verwandt sein, da sie in direkter Linie von Ai abstammt. Und dass Ihr die Seele der Göttin besitzt, bedeutet lediglich, dass Ihr die selben Charaktereigenschaften habt wie sie und den selben Seelenpartner, der inzwischen ebenfalls einen neuen Körper haben dürfte. Ihr seid also nicht der Göttin des Lichts ähnlich, sondern seid sie, ohne ihre Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen, wohlgemerkt."

`Seit wann spricht _Sesshoumaru_ denn jemanden mit _Ihr_ oder _Euch_ an? Naja, wenigstens kniet er nicht vor mir nieder. Die anderen sollten auch aufstehen. Sie machen mich mit dieser Ehrerbietung ganz nervös...´

„Steht bitte auf. Und wagt es ja nicht, mich mit irgendwelchen Titeln oder etwas in der Art anzusprechen. Das gilt auch für dich, Sesshoumaru. Behandelt mich einfach wie immer. Wir sind doch noch Freunde, nicht wahr?" Die letzten Worte sprach sie ein wenig unsicher aus.

„Wenn...", begann Shippo zögernd, fast ängstlich, „wenn wir Eu- ich meine deiner Freundschaft würdig sind..."

„Aber natürlich seid ihr das! Was will ich mit Leuten, die mich nicht richtig kennen, denen ich nicht vertrauen kann, denen ich meine Sorgen und Ängste nicht anvertrauen kann...? Egal, was die anderen sagen, ich weiß, dass ich keine besseren oder" - Kagome schnaubte – „würdigeren Freunde finden kann, als ich sie schon habe!"

Das rührte alle so sehr, dass sie aufsprangen und Kagome um den Hals fielen. Außer Sesshoumaru, der sich das ganze nur leicht wehmütig besah, was allerdings keiner bemerkte.

„Sagt mal, Sesshoumaru-sama", fragte Sango, nachdem sie sich von Kagome gelöst hatte, „dürfen wir noch immer auf Euer Schloss kommen? Dort finden wir vielleicht etwas, das Kagome-chan helfen könnte, ihre neuen Kräfte zu kontrollieren..."

Alle sahen abwartend zu Sesshoumaru, der nickte. „Selbst einige Dämonen verehren Amaira, vor allem die vier Lords. Es bringt mir nur Vorteile, euch mitzunehmen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass kein DaiYoukai der Göttin des Lichts schaden würde. Wenn ich helfen kann, deine Kräfte zu trainieren, werde ich das tun." Den letzten Satz richtete er direkt an die Miko, die daraufhin lächelte und ein leises „Danke" murmelte.

`Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht... Fehlt nur noch, dass-´ An dieser Stelle unterbrach Kagome hastig ihre Gedanken. Das brauchte sie nicht noch mal, immerhin hatte sie so schon mal gedacht, und es war wahr geworden.

Kouga **war** von seinem _Kagome-ist-meine-Frau_-Tripp runter gekommen.

Inuyasha **hatte** sich als der größte Arsch der Welt heraus gestellt.

Und sie selbst **wurde** zur legendären Sagengestalt schlechthin erklärt.

Was kam denn als Nächstes...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	8. Nachts

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Gewalt und Selbstmordgedanken

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Song:** Another You - Cascada

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **Das hier ist übrigens mein Lieblingskapitel^^

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Nachts**

Sie beschlossen, die Nacht durch zu wandern und machten erst am nächsten Abend wieder Halt. Erschöpft schliefen die Menschen augenblicklich ein, Shippo und Kiara dösten bereits in den Armen ihrer Mitreisenden. Sesshoumaru jedoch dachte nicht einmal daran, sich auszuruhen. Sein widerlicher Baka von einem Halbbruder war immer noch in der Nähe der Lichtung, auf die er Kagome am Vortag geführt hatte. Das war für einen Hanyou oder Youkai eine Strecke, die problemlos innerhalb von wenigen Stunden zurückgelegt werden konnte, und Sesshoumaru wollte nicht riskieren, dass er der Miko noch einmal so nah kam.

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste Sesshoumaru zugeben, dass noch nicht einmal _er_ seinem Bruder das zugetraut hätte.

`Hätte ich das geahnt, hätte ich Kagome nicht aus den Augen gelassen... Gut, dass der Junge da war´, dachte der DaiYoukai unruhig. Dann stockte ihm kurz der Atem. Wenn er Kohaku nicht wiederbelebt hätte... Wenn Sango ihn nicht dazu überredet hätte... Sesshoumaru wusste nur zu gut, was passiert wäre. Sie wären zu spät gekommen, Kagome wäre Inuyashas Gefährtin geworden...

Sango hatte gesagt, sie würde ihm ewig dankbar sein. Im Stillen schwor er der Taijiya und ihrem Bruder das Gleiche. Was immer sie von ihm erbeten würden, sie würden es bekommen, sofern es in Sesshoumarus Macht stand.

Sie waren schon seltsame Menschen, diese Dämonenjäger und der Houshi. Auf ihre eigene Art so verschieden von der menschlichen Rasse wie Rin. Oder...? Er mochte Menschen eigentlich nicht sonderlich, doch langsam fragte er sich, ob er nicht einfach nur Vorurteile hatte.

`Ich habe mich nie wirklich für sie interessiert. Vielleicht sind ja nicht alle machtgierig und falsch. Sie lügen, betrügen, töten und erpressen, aber, zugegeben, dass tun viele Youkai auch, selbst in den höheren Schichten. Die Menschen tun es öfter, weil sie schlicht viel zahlreicher sind. Ich sollte ihnen vielleicht doch mehr Beachtung schenken...´

Sesshoumaru nahm wieder wachsam Witterung auf. Inuyasha war noch nicht näher gekommen und die Oni und niederen Dämonen mieden die starke Gruppe Feinde um den DaiYoukai. Zufrieden seufzte der, dann blickte er zu Kagome und versank wieder in Gedanken, bis er eindöste. Seine Sinne blieben dabei gespannt. Zum Glück.

* * *

Sesshoumaru schreckte aus dem Schlaf, als er plötzlich den Gestank des unwürdigen Halbbluts in der Nase hatte. Er war ganz nah!

Der DaiYoukai erhob sich lautlos von dem Baum, an dem er lehnte und entfernte sich vom Lager. Er lief auf direktem Weg in Richtung des Hanyous.

Auf einer großen Lichtung blieben die beiden stehen, jeweils am Waldrand auf ihrer Seite. Sie fixierten sich feindselig.

„Was willst du", herrschte der Youkai seinen Gegenüber kalt an.

„Na was schon, mit dir reden sicher nicht! Ich will, was mir gehört, meine Gefährtin! Kaze no Kizu!"

Inuyashas Windnarbe schoss auf Sesshoumaru zu, doch der wich blitzschnell zur Seite aus. Dann ließ er seine Energiepeitsche auf Inuyasha zuschnellen.

„Pah! Ich dachte, den Arm wärst du, losgeworden. Wie kommt der aus der Unterwelt wieder zu dir, Flohfänger?", machte der Halbdämon seinem Unmut über den gescheiterten Angriff Luft.

„Er kam einfach über Nacht. Als ich aufwachte, war er einfach wieder da. Nicht, dass es dich etwas anginge."

„Was für eine Verschwendung. Wäre doch viel besser gewesen, wenn Sou´unga zu mir gekommen wäre, dann hätte wenigstens jemand was Nützliches erhalten. Und jetzt, _geliebter _Bruder, geh beiseite und lass mich zu meiner Gefährtin oder stirb!"

Inuyasha griff erneut an, doch dieses Mal wich Sesshoumaru nicht aus. Er wusste, dass der Hanyou das ausgenutzt hätte, um zu Kagome zu gelangen, was er niemals zulassen könnte. Stattdessen zog er Tokajin und blockte die Attacke ab.

„Selbst wenn du es schaffen solltest, mich zu besiegen, wirst du nicht mehr in Kagomes Nähe kommen können. Sie ist die Göttin des Lichts, sie könnte dich innerhalb von Sekunden läutern. Gegen sie hast du keine Chance. Nicht, dass du mich jemals töten könntest. Ich wollte nur erwähnen, dass sie außerhalb deiner Reichweite ist. Und es auch immer bleiben wird." Die Stimme des Youkai war noch immer eiskalt, aber man hörte deutlich seine Zorn.

`Was denkt sich dieser Baka eigentlich?´, fragte sich Sesshoumaru, innerlich vor Wut bebend. `Kagome ist niemandes Eigentum! Schon dass er die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht, sie zu seiner Gefährtin zu machen, kommt einer tödlichen Beleidigung gleich! Unverschämt war er ja schon immer, aber dass er sich _das_ erlaubt, kann ich einfach nicht zulassen!´

Der DaiYoukai machte seinem Status alle Ehre, als er auf den Hanyou zuschoss, der davon nicht einmal etwas bemerkte. Seine Klauen leuchteten grün auf und im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Giftklaue in Inuyashas Bauch gerammt. Doch statt sie wieder aus ihm heraus zu ziehen, rannte Sesshoumaru los, direkt auf ein Klippe zu, seinen Bruder hinter sich her schleifend. Am Rand der Schlucht stoppte der Youkai schließlich, wobei er seinen Arm, an dem noch immer Inuyasha hing, nach vorne schwang. Dadurch wurde sein Bruder in den Abgrund geschleudert.

„Wenn dir die Götter gnädig sind, lebst du noch eine paar Jahre. Ansonsten, grüß Vater im Jenseits von mir. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei, ihm erklären zu müssen, warum ich das getan habe. Er wird nicht so gnädig mit dir sein, glaub mir."

Eigentlich verdiente Inuyasha keine letzten Worte, doch trotz allem Widerwillen waren sie Brüder. Und Sesshoumaru hatte Inuyasha zwar verachtet, aber gehasst? Er konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, weil Inuyasha in der Schlacht zwischen ihm und den Pantherdämonen nicht geholfen hatte, um einer Miko hinterher schauen zu können. Die, wohlgemerkt, nicht Kagome und bei weitem nicht so schön war. Die Ländereien Sesshoumarus wurden zerstört und der Krieg brachte viel Leid über die Bewohner der Dörfer. Der InuYoukai wusste, wenn Inuyasha, der nicht wirklich schwach war, zumindest verglichen mit einem Panther-Youkai, dabei gewesen wäre, hätte ihnen vieles an Arbeit und Schmerz erspart werden können. Doch das war kein Grund, ihn gleich zu hassen.

Der Youkai drehte sich um und ging gemächlich zum Lager seiner menschlichen Begleitung zurück.

Nein, was Sesshoumaru wirklich störte, war, dass Inuyasha Tessaiga und er selbst nur Tensaiga bekommen hatte. Bis zum heutigen Abend hatte er nie erkannt, welches Geschenk es war, Leben zurück geben zu können. Auch, wenn es bei allen außer ihm nur einmal funktionierte. Zuvor wollte er lieber Tessaiga haben, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht brauchte, weil es das „mächtigere" Schwert war. Aber nun erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Hundert Dämonen zu töten war für einen DaiYoukai wie ihn keine große Sache. Leute wiederbeleben aber...

`Das kann kaum jemand von sich behaupten. Menschen auferstehen zu lassen ohne ihnen ihre Seele oder den eigenen Willen, ihre Macht oder Persönlichkeit, kurz, das, was sie ausmachte, zu nehmen... Ich kenne niemanden, der das schafft.´

Der Wind pfiff dem InuYoukai um die Ohren. `Vater... Endlich habe ich verstanden. Ich habe begriffen, dass du mir das Wertvollste vermacht hast, das sich in deinem Besitz befand. Die Chance, ein Leben weiter zu führen, jemanden zu retten, der sonst verloren wäre, und allen, die ihn liebten, ein neues Glück zu schenken...´

Nachdenklich hielt Sesshoumaru an. Gab es etwas schöneres oder wertvolleres als das Leben? Ein Leben so voller Liebe, dass es erst lebenswert wurde. Ein Leben voller Licht und Hoffnung, dass es einem das Herz erwärmte. Das, was das Leben ausmachte, war auch nötig, um Tensaiga zu beherrschen. Liebe, Mitgefühl, Anteilnahme, Hoffnung, Selbstlosigkeit... All das, was Kagome verkörperte, was die Göttin des Lichts in sich trug, unbeschattet von der Schlechtigkeit der Welt. Hell und klar und rein, wie eine weiße Blume.

Während Sesshoumaru weiterging, blickte er zum Mond hinauf. Dieses Mädchen... Er liebte sie so sehr... So sehr, dass er alles für sie tun würde. Was immer sie von ihm verlangen würde, sie sollte es bekommen oder er würde sein Leben dabei lassen, es ihr zu beschaffen. Und selbst dann noch, in der kalten Dunkelheit des Todes, würde er ihr warmes Licht sehen und sich vor Sehnsucht nach ihr verzehren. Wie er es schon tat, als er sie zum ersten Mal erblickte. Wie er es seitdem immer tat, wenn er nicht von unwichtigen Nichtigkeiten abgelenkt wurde. Wie er es immer tun würde, solange er lebte. Und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde diese alles verzehrende Sehnsucht größer und größer. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihn eines Tages umbringen, während sie ihn in der Zwischenzeit gründlicher schwächte als eine noch so tiefe Wunde es könnte. Sesshoumaru dachte wieder und wieder, es gäbe keine Heilung für ihn, bis er Kagomes Blick auf sich spürte.

Und wenn sie erst lächelte... Er glaubte dann immer, sie sei sein sicherer Hafen, er könne ihr alles anvertrauen. Er wollte ihr am liebsten sein Herz ausschütten, ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte, bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben würde und dass es für ihn nie eine andere geben würde - nur einzig und allein sie. Doch... er hatte Angst. Ja, er gab es zu. Ein DaiYoukai, der sonst keine Furcht kannte, hatte Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Denn er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, diese einzigartige Frau auf ewig zu verlieren. Er würde sich womöglich selbst töten, auf Erlösung hoffend, die er nicht einmal im Tod finden würde.

Sesshoumaru kam auf der Lichtung an und seufzte. Er würde es ihr nicht sagen, dass war wohl das Einfachste. So konnte er zumindest sicher sein, sie nicht zu verlieren.

Fast ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Augen zum Gegenstand seiner Gedanken. Kagome schlief, mit Shippo in ihren Schlafsack eingekuschelt, noch seelenruhig. Das rötliche Licht des nahenden Morgens brachte ihre Haare zum schimmern und umtanzte ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Hätte sie Flügel gehabt, wäre Sesshoumaru davon überzeugt gewesen, einen Engel vor sich zu haben.

`Oder eine Göttin´, dachte er schmunzelnd. `Man sieht ihr ihre wahre Natur wirklich an. Warum ist mir dass nur die aufgefallen?´

Der Youkai lehnte sich wieder gegen einen Baum, den Blick nicht von der schlafenden Schönheit abwendend. `Ich wünschte, so könnte es immer sein. Ich könnte ihr ständig beim Schlafen zusehen. Sie wirkt so ruhig und entspannt als hätte sie keine Sorgen, als ob es so etwas nicht einmal _gäbe_.´

„Kagome", wisperte er leise, fast lautlos, doch wie zur Antwort flatterten ihre Lider. Langsam glitt sie von einem tiefen Schlaf in einen sachten Schlummer, bevor sie die Augen schließlich aufschlug.

Sie warf einen kurzen, sanften Blick auf den Kitsunen, der noch friedlich träumte, dann schlüpfte sie vorsichtig aus dem Schlafsack, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Als sie aufrecht stand gähnte sie und besah sich ruhig lächelnd ihre schlafenden Freunde. Kohaku hatte es sich mit Kiara im Arm im zweiten Schlafsack gemütlich gemacht. Sango lag nicht weit entfernt, aber näher an Miroku als an ihrem Bruder.

Kagome kicherte leise und flüsterte leise: „Tja, so ist das mit der Liebe. Sie wirkt selbst unbewusst." Anschließend drehte sie sich um, wobei sie Sesshoumaru direkt in die Augen sah.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand nicht, wie der Youkai erwartet hätte, sondern wurde sogar noch eine Spur breiter. Sein Herz schlug schneller, weil sie ihm mit einer warmen und fröhlichen Stimme einen guten Morgen wünschte und fragte: „Hilfst du mir beim Frühstück machen? Ich würde mich sehr über deine Gesellschaft freuen. Normalerweise mache ich das nämlich alleine, die anderen schlafen immer länger als ich."

Sesshoumaru nickte schwach und erhob sich. Sie arbeiteten schweigend, was der Miko ganz recht zu sein schien, den Youkai jedoch etwas enttäuschte. Er hätte gerne ihre Stimme gehört.

Die restliche Truppe erwachte rechtzeitig zum Frühstück. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten fragte Kohaku: „Sesshoumaru-sama? Wie lange brauchen wir denn noch bis zu eurem Schloss?"

„Wir werden morgen Nachmittag ankommen."

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	9. Das Schloss des Westens

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Das Schloss des Westens** oder** Chichi-ue**

In den Bergen, mitten durch einen Wald, führte ein unwegsamer Pfad zu einem riesigen Schloss, das an einer Steilwand lag. Es war weitläufig, zweistöckig und von hohen Wehrmauern umgeben. Nicht, dass sie nötig gewesen wären. Kein Heer konnte das dichte Unterholz des Waldes durchdringen. Aber die Wehrmauer komplettierte das Bild des wunderschönen Schlosses und ließ es auf abstruse Weise idyllisch wirken.

Trat man durch das zweiflügelige Haupttor, gelangte man in einen großen Hof, der zugleich auch ein Trainingsplatz war. Zur Rechten befand sich die Kaserne, in der die Soldaten ihre Unterkünfte hatten. Zur Linken lagen die Stallungen. Genau gegenüber des Tores führten zwei Stufen auf eine breite, weitläufige Veranda. Die Säulen waren von wilden Wein überwuchert, der das Sonnenlicht färbte, sodass die Veranda in einem rötlichen Schimmer da lag. Die Stufen führten direkt auf eine geöffnete Schiebetür zu, hinter der eine große Halle lag. Hier wurde gegessen und Feste und Bälle veranstaltet. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür standen auf einem Podest zwei erhöhte Stühle hinter einem langen, soliden Tisch aus Kirschholz. Drei weitere solcher Tische waren im Raum verteilt. An jeder Seite eines Tisches fanden fünfzig robuste Stühle aus Eichenholz Platz. Links und rechts führten geschwungene Treppen auf einen Balkon im Inneren der Halle. Drei Portale gewährten von dort aus Einlass in den Süd-, West- und Ostflügel des Schlosses.

Der Westflügel beherbergte im Erdgeschoss die Gemächer der Diener und im ersten Stock die des Schlossherrn, der Prinzessinnen und Prinzen und die der Fürstin.

Der Südflügel war aus vielen, kreisrunden Zimmern erbaut. Hier fand sich unter anderem ein Musikzimmer, eine Bücherei, die Ahnengalerie, ein Teezimmer, eines, dessen Wände komplett verglast waren, das Arbeitszimmer des Fürsten, ein Raum, in dem die Kinder des Fürstenpaares unterrichtet wurden, und ein Zimmer, in dem die Familienportraits gemalt wurden.

Im Ostflügel fand man diverse Gästezimmer im ersten Stock. Das Erdgeschoss war Arbeitsstätte der Diener, die in der Küche, der Schneiderei, der Schreinerei, der Schmiede, die einen Ausgang zum Vorhof hatte, und anderen Orten arbeiteten.

Im Schloss des Westens ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. In der Küche wurde das Abendessen vorbereitet. Die Soldaten trainierten sich im Nahkampf und im Bogenschießen. In der Schneiderei wurden neue Gewänder angefertigt, in der Schmiede und der Schreinerei Waffen. Dienerinnen putzten das Schloss. Der einzige, der nicht seiner Arbeit nach kam, war der Lehrer.

Seine Schülerin verspürte keine Lust auf den trockenen Unterricht und war getürmt. Jetzt saß sie im Garten des Schlosses, den man nur vom Südflügel aus erreichen konnte. Er war riesig und größtenteils wild gewachsen. Das Mädchen hatte im Nachhinein einige künstliche Beete angelegt, in denen die verschiedensten Blumen wuchsen. Ein Weg führte vom Schloss aus quer durch den Garten und bis in den Berg hinein. Dort gab es viele heiße Quellen, sodass sie als Badehaus gebraucht und bequem in Männer- und Frauenbad geteilt werden konnten. Auf halber Strecke zwischen Schloss und Badehaus lag ein tiefer See, weshalb der Weg zur Hälfte Brücke war. In der Nähe des Schlosses gab es einen Wasserfall, der in einen Fluss mündete. Dieser wurde in den Garten und den See geleitet, von diesem aus unterirdisch am Schloss vorbei, bis er im Wald wieder an die Oberfläche trat und ihn als Bach durchquerte.

Am Seeufer saß Rin. Sie wusste, sie sollte eigentlich im Unterricht sein, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Sie machte sich Sorgen, weil Meister Sesshoumaru sie schon vor _zwei langen Wochen_ zurück nach Hause geschickt hatte, und immer noch nicht nach gekommen war.

`Ihm wird doch wohl nichts passiert sein?´, fragte sie sich betrübt. Aber dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. So durfte sie nicht denken! Auch wenn er alles war, was sie noch hatte, er war schließlich der stärkste Youkai den es je gab! Sie beschloss, lieber an schöne Dinge zu denken. Dinge wie die, die vor einem Jahr in eben diesem Schloss geschahen...

* * *

„_Du solltest im Unterricht sein."_

_Rin schreckte auf, als sie die Stimme ihres Meisters hörte. Sie senkte betreten den Kopf._

„_Tut mir Leid, Meister Sesshoumaru! Aber... der Unterricht ist langweilig. Ich will viel lieber mit Euch reisen und von Euch etwas lernen! Ihr wisst doch viel mehr als mein Lehrer! Warum-", widersprach Rin._

„_Hör zu, Rin. Es geht nicht darum, ob ich dir etwas beibringen will oder nicht", erklärte Sesshoumaru beinahe sanft und kniete sich vor seinen Schützling. „Du kannst nicht einfach weglaufen, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt. Du musst dich benehmen, wie es eine Hime tun würde. Du musst lernen, unangenehmes mit einem Lächeln zu ertragen, immer Haltung zu bewahren und deine Schwächen zu überspielen."_

„_Warum?", wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Ich bin keine Adlige, erst recht keine Hime. Warum muss ich mich so benehmen können, als wäre ich eine. Ich-"_

„_-habe den Gehorsam und das Schweigen vergessen", beendete der DaiYoukai ihren Satz._

„_Verzeiht Meister. Ich werfe mit meinem Benehmen ein schlechtes Licht auf Euch..." Rin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie stutzte. „Soll ich deshalb lernen, wie sich eine Hime benimmt?"_

„_Nein", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber. „Wenn ich dich adoptiere, wirst du eine Hime sein. Also kannst du schon jetzt anfangen, dich wie eine zu verhalten."_

_Das Mädchen saß wie erstarrt vor ihm und rührte sich nicht. Ihre Gedanken rasten wild durcheinander._

_`Er will mich... Aber... Das hieße ja dann, dass ich... Das kann nicht sein... Ist das sein Ernst? Das glaub ich einfach nicht...´_

„_Ihr wollt... Ihr erlaubt mir... erlaubt mir... ein... ein Mitglied Eurer... Eurer Familie zu werden?", stotterte Rin zaghaft._

„_Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt. Und im Übrigen schickt sich auch Stottern für eine Hime nicht."_

_Rin starrte ihn noch einen Moment aus großen, braunen Augen an, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und rief dabei: „Vielen, VIELEN, _VIELEN _DANK, Chichi-ue! Ich werde Euch sicher nicht enttäuschen!"_

_Als die Diener das junge Mädchen „Herr Vater" rufen hörten, sahen sie alle irritiert und auch besorgt auf. Wer wagte es, ihren Herrn mit „Vater" anzusprechen? Das Mädchen musste lebensmüde sein! Aber zu ihrer Überraschung wehrte sich ihr Fürst nicht gegen die Umarmung des Mädchens, er lächelte sogar ein wenig..._

_Es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass sie nun eine Prinzessin versorgten, und kein Findelkind mehr._

* * *

Rin seufzte. Sie hatte versprochen, sich zu benehmen. Statt in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen sollte sie lernen. Sie verhielt sich nicht standesgemäß, ertrug noch nicht mal ein wenig Langeweile und Sorge... Sie musste Sesshoumaru wirklich enttäuschen.

Also erhob sich das Mädchen widerstrebend und ging entschlossenen, und doch gemäßigten Schrittes, wie ihre Dienerin es ihr beigebracht hatte, zurück ins Schloss und geradewegs zum Unterrichtsraum. Unterwegs traf sie auf ihren Lehrer, der wissen wollte, wo sie war und warum sie gegangen war, bevor er sie entlassen hatte. Er erhielt keine Antwort, sodass er der Prinzessin in den Unterrichtsraum folgte. Dort knieten sich beide hin, einander gegenüber, aber in weitem Abstand. Schließlich stand es dem Lehrer nicht zu, die Hime zu berühren.

Diese unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als sie erneut zugetextet wurde. Lange musste sie das Prozedere allerdings nicht über sich ergehen lassen, denn kaum eine halbe Stunde nach Wiederaufnahme der Vorlesung klopfte es an die Tür. Rins Zofe öffnete und sagte dann leise, sich tief verneigend: „Hime-sama, Euer hochverehrter Vater ist zurückgekehrt. Er hat Gäste mitgebracht."

Mit Müh und Not konnte sich die Angesprochene daran hindern, auf zu springen und zum Tor zu rennen. Stattdessen sah sie kurz ihren Lehrer an und hob ganz leicht eine Augenbraue. Zum Fragen kam sie gar nicht mehr, denn der Alte meinte sofort: „Ihr solltet Euren Vater nicht warten lassen, Hime-sama."

Also erhob sich Rin graziös und schritt, gefolgt von ihrer Zofe, gemächlich zum Haupttor. Rennen hätte viel eher ihrem Gemütszustand entsprochen, aber vor Besuchern musste sie sich beherrschen...

* * *

Miroku staunte nicht schlecht, als das Schloss in sein Sichtfeld kam.

`Es ist riesig und... wunderschön´, dachte er beeindruckt. Zugegebener Maßen war er sehr erleichtert, ihr Ziel endlich vor Augen zu haben. Der Weg hier herauf war steil und uneben, alles in allem keine guten Voraussetzungen für Menschen. Sein Blick fiel auf Kohaku, der neben ihm ging. Der Junge keuchte erschöpft. Sie hatten fast jede Stunde eine kleine Pause gemacht, die die beiden Männern dringend brauchten, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Der restliche Teil der Gruppe brauchte die Pausen weniger. Der DaiYoukai nicht, weil es ihn nicht anstrengte. Und die beiden Frauen sowie der Kitsune nicht, weil sie auf Kiara saßen. Sango wurde von Miroku und Kohaku dazu überredet, sich zu schonen, solange sie verletzt war, sodass sie sich schon die gesamte Reise tragen ließ. Nun ja, eigentlich war das eher Sesshoumarus Verdienst. Der hatte nämlich gemeint, dass sie so schneller wären, und er nicht trödeln wolle. Natürlich hatte die Taijiya dem Retter ihres Bruders nicht zur Last fallen wollen und augenblicklich nachgegeben. Kagome wurde von Kohaku ganz alleine überredet. Wie genau er das geschafft hatte, bekam Miroku nicht mit, da er nicht dabei gewesen war.

„Wow", hörte der Houshi seine Begleiter staunen.

„Dein Schloss sieht fantastisch aus, Sesshoumaru!", lobte Kagome lächelnd. Sie war die Einzige, die Sesshoumaru duzen durfte. Bei den Anderen empfand es der Lord als Kränkung, aber Kagome hatte bei ihm Narrenfreiheit.

`Wieso auch nicht´, dachte sich der Mönch. `Immerhin ist sie die Göttin des Lichts. Er hat ja gesagt, dass die vier Lords sie ehren. Wahrscheinlich ist es für ihn eine Ehre, dass sie ausgerechnet sein Schloss besucht.´

Der DaiYoukai sah die Miko schweigend an und nickte dann kaum merklich.

Langsam schritt die Gruppe durch das Tor. Die Wachen und Diener hatten sich im Hof versammelt und verneigten sich nun vor ihrem Fürsten. Rin, die ganz vorne stand, kam, während die Gäste sich in Ruhe umsahen, elegant auf ihren Adoptivvater zu getänzelt und umarmte ihn. Dabei sagte sie: „Willkommen Zuhause, Chichi-ue."

Fassungslos starrte Sesshoumarus Begleitung ihn und das Menschenmädchen an.

* * *

`Chichi-ue? Dann hat Sesshoumaru sie ja adoptiert! Er scheint Menschen doch lieber zu mögen, als er zugibt. Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.´ Sango war schwer überrascht. Aber wer wäre das nicht, wenn er erfährt, dass jemand, den er für einen eiskalten Menschenhasser gehalten hat, ein kleines Mädchen adoptiert hat?

Als Besagtes Kind dann Kagome und ihrem Bruder mit einem Freudenschrei um den Hals fiel, glaubte Sango fast zu träumen.

„Rin-chan! Freut mich zu sehen, dass du immer noch so gut gelaunt bist! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte Kagome die Hime. Diese gab auch gleich in ihrer gewohnt fröhlichen Art Antwort.

„Sehr gut, Kagome-sama, und Euch? Warum reist ihr alle mit Sesshoumaru-sama? Bleibt ihr lange? Wir müssen sooo viel zusammen unternehmen! Ist Inuyasha gar nicht mitgekommen? Wirst du auch nicht mehr von Naraku bedroht, Kohaku? Was der gemacht hat, war gar nicht nett!" Rin regte sich noch ein bisschen über den Hanyou auf. Sango war überrascht, wie viel sie von dessen Untaten wusste, auch wenn sie das Meiste ziemlich vereinfachte und ein paar Dinge verdrehte. Schließlich war Kohaku ja nicht bedroht, sondern kontrolliert worden, aber der Umfang von Rins Wissen ließ darauf schließen, dass Sesshoumaru ihr Vieles anvertraute, was er auch genauso gut hätte verschweigen können. Er mochte die Kleine wohl wirklich, selbst, wenn es bei Weitem nicht offensichtlich war.

„Rin, du solltest unsere Gäste nicht überfallen. Sie sind erschöpft und dürfen solange bleiben, wie sie wollen. Geh ihnen doch die Bäder zeigen. Bis zum Abendessen ist noch Zeit und ihre Zimmer müssen erst vorbereitet werden", wies der Lord sie freundlich an.

`Vielleicht zeigt er es ja doch´, dachte Sango schmunzelnd, während Rin begeistert nickte und „Ja, Vater!" rief, bevor sie sich umdrehte und voran ging. Neugierig auf das Schloss folgten ihr die Besucher sogleich. Und ihre Neugier wurde durch die Hime mehr als nur befriedigt, die alles, was sie über das Schloss wusste, nur zu gerne weitergab. Und sie wusste eine ganze Menge, viel mehr, als man bei den vielen geschwänzten Unterrichtsstunden erwarten würde.

* * *

Nachdem sie mit alle ein entspannendes Bad beendet hatten saßen sie in neuer Kleidung in der Halle. Ihr Gepäck war auf ihre Zimmer im Gästetrakt gebracht worden. Nanashi, der Leibheiler des Lords des Westens, kümmerte sich um Sangos Arm. Sie war beeindruckt, wie geschickt und sanft er war.

Auch das Essen war dafür, dass der Lord selbst kaum je etwas zu sich nahm, erstaunlich köstlich. Um ehrlich zu sein, Sango hatte noch nie im Leben so gut gegessen und könnte sich glatt daran gewöhnen.

Doch die Überraschungen des Tages waren noch lange nicht zu Ende. Dabei hätten ein wunderschönes Schloss, eine adoptierte Hime und ein freundliches, kompetentes Personal doch völlig gereicht. Hätten.

Die letzte Offenbarung dieses Abends trat in Gestalt einer hübschen Fuchsdämonin in die Halle. Die Gäste betrachteten den Neuankömmling neugierig bis ungläubig. Sango erwartete schon, dass der Houshi sich gleich mit unschicklichen Avancen der Kitsune nähern würde, aber wider Erwarten war es Sesshoumaru, der sprach.

„Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist meine persönliche Beraterin in allen politischen Angelegenheiten. Ihr Name ist-"

„Hideko!", schrie Shippo aufgeregt dazwischen. Er sprang auf die fremde Youkai zu und warf sich in ihre Arme. Seine Freunde beobachteten staunend, wie sie lachend die Arme um ihn legte und rief: „Na, wenn _das_ nicht mein kleiner Cousin ist!"

* * *

Am Nächsten Tag ging Sesshoumaru, gefolgt von Kagome, hinaus in den Garten. Sie wollten die neuen Kräfte der Miko trainieren. Shippo war bei Hideko, Sango, Miroku und Kohaku, dem Kiara nie von der Seite wich, waren unauffindbar. Und auch Rin hatte Sesshoumaru heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Dabei wollte er doch mit ihr reden...

Plötzlich stach ihm ihr Geruch in die Nase, Sie saß am Seeufer. Der Youkai wandte sich an die Frau hinter ihm.

„Such dir doch einen Platz, der dir gefällt. Ich muss kurz mit Rin reden." Damit lief er quer über den Rasen auf seine Tochter zu, die am Seeufer saß. Als er neben ihr ankam, setzte er sich ohne Umschweife. Das Mädchen schreckte aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sesshoumaru-sama! Ich weiß, ich sollte im Unterricht sein, aber..", sie zögerte, dann seufzte sie und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich sollte keine Ausflüchte suchen. Ich vernachlässige meine Pflicht und enttäusche Euch. Ich..." Wieder schwieg sie resigniert.

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Aber vorher noch zwei Sachen: Erstens, dass du erkennst, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast, und auch noch dazu stehst, zeigt mir, dass ich nichts bereuen muss. Zweitens, hör bitte mit dieser formellen Anrede auf, wenn wir nicht in Gesellschaft von Fremden sind, ja?" Erfreut nickte das Mädchen.

„Weißt du Rin... Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich sollte dich nicht dazu veranlassen, dich gegen deine eigene Natur zu verhalten. Deshalb brauchst du dich nur in adliger Gesellschaft wie eine Hime zu benehmen. Schließlich schätzen dich alle, die dich kennen, dafür, ein Wildfang zu sein. Natürlich solltest du deinen Unterricht auch weiterhin wahrnehmen, aber weniger oft und nicht mehr diese Woche. Du hast dir eine Auszeit verdient." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sesshoumaru und machte sich auf die Suche nach Kagome. Diese hatte ihn mit ihrer gestrigen Aussage dazu gebracht, über seine Entscheidung nach zu denken. Denn wie sie schon sagte, Rin war ein fröhlicher Mensch, und Sesshoumaru konnte und wollte ihr innerstes Wesen nicht unterdrücken.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Ziehtochter ihm glücklich und ungläubig hinterher starrte.

* * *

Als Kohaku zu Rin an den See kam, blickte sie noch immer in die Richtung, in der Sesshoumaru verschwunden war. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ er sich neben ihr ins Gras sinken. Er wollte sie nicht aus ihren Gedanken reißen.

„Kohaku?", sprach sie ihn zaghaft an.

„Hmmm...", antwortete er. Scheinbar hatte er sie bemerkt.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du wirkst so traurig", wollte Rin wissen und lächelte ihn tröstend an.

„Ja... es ist nur... also, weißt du...", er war sich nicht sicher ob er es ihr sagen konnte. Er mochte Rin sehr gern und wollte nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Es gab schon so viele Dinge, die ihn belasteten... Ob es wohl helfen würde, ihr davon zu erzählen? Vielleicht störte es sie ja gar nicht.

`Wem will ich hier etwas vor machen? Natürlich würde es sie stören! Ich sollte meine Klappe halten und mich freuen, dass ich lebe! Wenn ich schon mit jemanden darüber reden muss, dann besser mit Onee-chan oder Sesshoumaru-sama...´

„Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, Kohaku. Wir sind doch Freunde", sagte Rin leise. Sie hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen und ihre Arme darum gelegt. Jetzt begann sie hin und her zu wippen. Ihre Stimme klang sanft, aber sie sah den Jungen nicht an. Deshalb meinte dieser auch leise: „Du musst das nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst oder es nicht so meinst." Er wollte sich erheben, als das Mädchen nach seinem Handgelenk griff.

„Ich meine es aber ernst! Bleib doch noch ein bisschen", erwiderte sie entschieden.

Kohaku setzte sich wieder.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du noch mit mir befreundet sein willst, wenn ich es dir erzählt habe."

„Stell mich doch mal auf die Probe." Das klang geradezu herausfordernd. Sie würde sich scheinbar nicht so schnell geschlagen geben. Also holte Kohaku tief Luft und begann, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Rin hörte ihm schweigend zu, unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal, bis er geendet hatte. Dann legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Rin beschlich ein ihr bisher unbekanntes Gefühl.

„Warum sollten wir jetzt keine Freunde mehr sein? Mich haben die Dorfbewohner verstoßen und misshandelt, dann wurde ich von Wölfen getötet und ebenfalls von Meister Sesshoumaru wiederbelebt." Ihre sonst so fröhliche Stimme klang traurig. „Er hat also unser beider Leben gerettet. Du hattest kein schönes oder normales Leben, aber ich kenne so etwas auch erst, seit ich bei Sesshoumaru bin. Dein Leben kann genauso schön werden, wie meines es jetzt ist. Es wird zwar nie normal sein, aber wer will das schon? Nicht normal ist seltsam und das heißt einzigartig. Wir gehören nicht zur Masse der immer gleichen Menschen. Von denen können sowieso viele nicht erkennen, wie wertvoll und glücklich ihr Leben ist. Unsere bisherigen Erfahrungen halten uns nur die Schönheit von einfachen Dingen und den Wert des Lebens vor Augen! Wir sollten sie deshalb schätzen und nicht vergessen wollen. Mit ihnen abschließen, ja, aber nicht vergessen. Außerdem würde uns ohne sie doch ein Teil unserer Persönlichkeit fehlen. Wenn das normal sein bedeutet, bin ich gerne alles andere als normal!"

„Vielen Dank, Rin. So, wie du es ausdrückst, ist es schön, ungewöhnlich zu sein. Aber selbst wenn du ein ganz normales Leben gehabt hättest, wärst du für mich etwas besonderes gewesen." Kohakus Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, aber Rin hatte trotzdem jedes seiner Worte gehört. Und sie wärmten ihr das Herz, sodass sie ihren Mut zusammen nahm und ihn das fragte, was sie sich bei Sesshoumaru nie zu fragen getraut hatte.

„Du, Kohaku? Darf... darf ich dich was fragen?" Er nickte, also fuhr sie fort: „Weißt du, es hat mir gereicht, einmal zu sterben. Alleine gelassen werde ich von Sesshoumaru ganz sicher nicht, aber er kann nicht immer da sein, um mir das Leben zu retten, also... bringst du mir bei, mich zu wehren? Ich möchte eine Taijiya werden."

Kohaku konnte nur mit Mühe seine Überraschung verbergen. Sie wollte kämpfen lernen? Aber ihr konnte dann sonst was passieren! All die Gefahren, denen sie dann ausgesetzt wäre...

`Sei nicht albern´, übertönte sein Verstand die Stimme seines Herzens. Innerlich lächelte Kohaku darüber. Immer, wenn es nötig war, rational zu überlegen, schaltete sich seine hervorragende Ausbildung in den Vordergrund. Wirklich Praktisch. `Sie hat größere Chancen, diese Gefahren zu überleben, wenn sie sich wehren kann. Immerhin reist sie mit Sesshoumaru-sama, der zwar auf sie aufpassen kann, aber oft attackiert wird. Es wäre besser, wenn sie sich verteidigen kann.´

„Wenn Sesshoumaru-sama nichts dagegen hat, bringe ich dir gern alles bei, was ich weiß. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn das meine Schwester machen würde...", gab er zu bedenken.

„Warum? Schließlich kannst du theoretisch genauso viel wie sie, nicht wahr? Ich würde lieber von dem Jungen unterrichtet werden, in den ich mich verliebt habe." Erschrocken sah er in ihre entschlossenen Augen, doch gleich darauf überkam ihn eine wunderbare Ruhe, obwohl sein Herz schneller schlug.

„Aishiteru mo, Hime Rin", wisperte er, bevor ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Sie verharrten kurz so, bevor Kohaku sich wieder von ihr löste. Sie blickte ihn enttäuscht an, aber Kohaku lächelte nur.

„Ich dachte, du willst Taijiya werden. Dafür musst du mehr tun als deinen Lehrer küssen! Aber wenn du die Leute in allen Bereichen deines Lebens so von den Füßen wirfst wie mich, dürftest du keine Schwierigkeiten haben." Rin lachte, Kohakus lächeln wurde breiter. Er stand auf und zog sie dabei auf die Füße. „Gut. Zuerst..."

Und während er seiner Liebsten in das Dämonenjägerhandwerk einwies, fühlte er sich wieder so wie innerhalb von Kagomes Licht: _lebendig_.

* * *

Yoshio zügelte sein Pferd, sodass es nur noch im Schritt ging. Hier war es zu unwegsam, als dass er seinen Leuten erlauben könnte, schneller zu reiten. Er würde jeden von ihnen brauchen, schließlich war ihre Mission ziemlich gefährlich.

Aber immerhin, sie kamen gut voran. Auch wenn er fast aufgegeben hätte...

* * *

„_Was soll das heißen, sie ist tot?!" Das konnte ja wohl alles nicht wahr sein! Da schickte ihn sein Herr extra los, um sie zu finden, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie nach ihrem angeblichen Tod im Säuglingsalter noch am Leben war, und jetzt so etwas!_

„_Also... nun ja... wir vermuten es zumindest...",stotterte der Mann, der vor ihm im Dreck kauerte. Er verdiente die Bezeichnung „Dorfoberhaupt" gar nicht, noch nicht mal wirklich die Bezeichnung „Mann". Aber er war nun einmal ihr einziger Hinweis._

„_Vermuten?", zischte Yoshio entnervt. „Was hat DAS denn zu bedeuten? Lebt sie oder nicht?" Er hoffte auf ersteres, doch die nächsten Worte des Menschen vor ihm steigerten seine Hoffnung kaum. Eher im Gegenteil._

„_Sie floh, als wir von einem Dämonischen Wolfsrudel angegriffen wurden. Ihre Leiche haben wir nie gefunden", wimmerte dieser nämlich._

_`Habt wahrscheinlich nicht gesucht´, dachte sich Yoshio, fragte aber stattdessen: „Welches Rudel war das?"_

„_Ähhm..." War so viel Unwissenheit denn noch legal?_

„_Wie hieß der Anführer?" Langsam aber sicher verabschiedeten sich die Nerven des Kriegers._

„_Kou... Kou... Kouga! Er hieß Kouga!"_

_Wortlos wandte Yoshio sich ab und gab seiner Einheit das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Er stieg aufs Pferd und wandte sich ab._

* * *

Sein Pferd scheute und bäumte sich auf. In der Dunkelheit leuchteten glühende Augenpaare. Yoshio glaubte sogar, die Raubtiere riechen zu können. Wölfe. Ganz leicht lächelte er.

Aus der Finsternis vor ihm löste sich eine Gestalt. Ein Mann, nein, ein Youkai. Er sah Yoshio direkt in die Augen und fragte: „Was willst du auf meinem Gebiet, Mensch?"

„Bist du der Wolfsdämon, der sich Kouga nennt?", erwiderte der Angesprochene nur.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Und wieso sollte ich dir antworten? Ich schulde keinem Menschen Rechenschaft!", meinte sein Gegenüber.

Yoshio funkelte ihn aus Smaragdaugen an. „Siehst du dieses Wappen, Youkai? Du kennst es sicher." Er deutete beim Sprechen auf die Standarte hinter sich. Dabei ließ er den Youkai nicht aus den Augen, weshalb er auch das erkennende Blitzen in dessen Augen sah.

„Ja, ich bin der, den man Kouga nennt", gab Besagter schließlich Auskunft.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag war Rin überglücklich. Es mochte etwas seltsam sein, so etwas zu empfinden, wenn man über und über mit brennenden Kratzern übersäht war und auch noch zu Tode erschöpft, aber so war sie nun mal. Sie freute sich immer über jede Kleinigkeit, und jetzt waren ihre beiden größten Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie lernte endlich, sich zu wehren, und besser noch: Kohaku erwiderte ihre Liebe. Sie konnte einen kleinen Freudenschrei nicht unterdrücken und fiel Kohaku um den Hals. Der wusste zwar offensichtlich nicht, was los war, aber er umarmte sie bereitwillig. Doch er guckte so seltsam, dass Rin nicht anders konnte und laut los lachen musste.

Dabei schlief sie doch tatsächlich in seinen Armen ein.

Kohaku war ziemlich schockiert und etwas verängstigt, als sie einfach wegsackte, aber er merkte schnell, dass sie nur schlief und entspannte sich wieder. Der Taijiya ließ sich langsam ins Gras sinken, das Mädchen setzte er auf seinen Schoss. Er sah eine Weile auf den See, bis Sesshoumaru und Kagome zu ihm kamen.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome", begrüßte der Junge die Neuankömmlinge. Er lächelte, doch nicht lange.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fuhr ihn der Youkai an.

„Na was wohl?", gab die junge Frau an seiner Seite zur Antwort. „Ich brauche noch nicht einmal meine Kräfte um das zu erkennen. Sie lieben sich."

Sesshoumaru zögerte als er das hörte, dann fragte er: „Stimmt das?" Noch immer klang seine Stimme scharf, sodass es den Jungen einige Überwindung kostete, „ja" zu sagen. Aber er wollte zu seinen Gefühlen stehen, weshalb die Worte sicher und nicht zittrig klangen.

Einen Moment dachte Kohaku, der Dämon würde ihn nun angreifen, doch der fragte nur weiter.

„Warum ist sie verletzt?"

„Sie will Taijiya werden. Ich werde sie unterrichten, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Stille. Dann: „Nein. Sie sollte auf sich selbst aufpassen können. Weck sie zum Abendessen. Und sag ihr, dass sie nur Unterricht von dir bekommen darf, wenn sie ihre anderen Pflichten nicht vernachlässigt."

Als Kohaku nickte, verschwanden die beiden wieder, wobei Kagome ihm noch ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte.

* * *

Sesshoumaru schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er wusste, der Junge würde auf Rin aufpassen. Und immerhin schuldete er ihm etwas, auch wenn er dabei sicher nicht an etwas _derartiges_ gedacht hatte. Allerdings... Besser Rin heiratete jemand Würdigen, den sie liebte, als einen der dummen Adligen in ihrem Alter. Der DaiYoukai lächelte kaum merklich. Rin hatte gewählt und er konnte mit der Wahl mehr als zufrieden sein.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	10. Trainingsstunden

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Trainingsstunden**

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Rin folgte Sesshoumaru seiner feinen Nase zu Kagomes Aufenthaltsort. Sie saß bei einer kleinen Baumgruppe am Ufer des Sees. Die Sonne brach sich glitzernd in ihren schwarzen Haaren in alle Regenbogenfarben. Bei jeder Bewegung tanzten die Lichtreflexe wie zu einer unhörbaren Melodie. Kagome machte ihrem Titel alle Ehre.

Plötzlich wandte Kagome ihm ihren Blick zu, weshalb sich Sesshoumaru dazu gezwungen sah, sich von dem wunderschönen Anblick, der sich ihm bot, los zu reißen. Schnell überbrückte er die restliche Distanz zu Kagome und ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras sinken.

„Also", begann er, und kam sich dabei irgendwie bescheuert vor. Zu seiner Entschuldigung konnte er nur sagen, dass sich wohl jeder ungeschickt fühlen würde, wenn er seiner große Liebe ihr ureigenes Wesen erklären müsste. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, alles andere als einfach war. „Die einfachste deiner Kräfte ist es, Gefühle zu spüren."

„Wie mache ich das? Und wie willst du mir dabei helfen, diese Kraft zu kontrollieren?", wollte die Schülerin gleich wissen.

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber Sesshoumaru wäre am liebsten weggelaufen. Vor einer einfachen Frage.

„Ich werde mich auf ein Gefühl konzentrieren und du musst erspüren, welches es ist, ohne meine Aura zu lesen..." Nachdenklich ließ der DaiYoukai den Satz ausklingen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er seine Liebe zu Kagome vor ihr verbergen sollte. Unterdrückte Gefühle sollte die Göttin des Lichts noch deutlicher spüren können als alle anderen. Vielleicht konnte er sie mit anderen Empfindungen überspielen... Das könnte noch zum Problem werden.

„Na gut, dann los. Ich bin bereit!" Kagome blickte ihn entschlossen an.

`Sie sieht so...´ Schnell schob Sesshoumaru diese Gefühlsregung beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf unverfänglichere Gefühle. Für den Anfang wählte er die Zuneigung, die er für Rin empfand. Dann nickte er Kagome zu, damit sie anfing.

„Vaterliebe", sagte diese zögernd, nachdem sie ein, zwei Minuten nachgedacht hatte. Sesshoumaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. `Das ging ja schnell. Scheinbar braucht sie weniger Training als ich dachte.´

Wie um diesem Gedanken zu widersprechen sagte Kagome: „Man sieht es dir an, wenn du an Rin denkst. Du hast dann immer einen ganz bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendwie sanft..." Sie war immer leiser geworden, fast als hätte sie Angst, dass er sauer werden und sie angreifen würde.

`Als ob ich das könnte... Und wenn ich beim Gedanken an Rin schon „sanft" aussehe, wie würde sie mein Gesicht erst beschreiben, wenn ich an _sie_ denke...´ Der Youkai riss sich zusammen. Jetzt war zunächst Mal Konzentration von Nöten, sonst würde Kagome herausfinden, was er für sie empfand und sonst was tun... Sesshoumaru konnte gerade noch ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Daran sollte er besser gar nicht erst denken. Er war auch so schon abgelenkt genug. Für einen kleinen Moment gönnte sich der Lord des Westens den Luxus, die Augen zu schließen.

„Sesshoumaru? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sobald er die Sorge in Kagomes warmer Stimme hörte, schlug er die Augen wieder auf, fast schon _zu_ hastig. Das trug allerdings nicht wirklich dazu bei, seine Konzentration zu fördern. Eher im Gegenteil, denn plötzlich hatte er große Probleme, nicht in Kagomes Augen zu versinken. Wenn das passieren würde, da war sich Sesshoumaru sicher, würde er ihr seine Liebe gestehen. Und dann...

Noch einmal schloss der DaiYoukai für einige Sekunden die Augen, wobei ihm der Gedanke kam, dass keiner mehr seine Verwandtschaft zu Inuyasha würde leugnen können, wenn das alles so weiterging. Langsam aber sicher benahm er sich genauso wie sein Baka von einem Halbbruder. Als ihm bewusst wurde, wie ähnlich er diesem Hanyou inzwischen war überkam Sesshoumaru eine Welle von Zorn. Immerhin ein neues Gefühl. So nutzte er also die Gelegenheit und sagte mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme: „Weiter."

„Du bist wütend", stellte die Schülerin augenblicklich fest. „Dein Youki gerät außer Kontrolle." Bildete er sich das nur ein oder klang da tatsächlich ein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme mit? Nicht unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin liebte sie als Göttin des Lichts den Frieden. Also genau das Gegenteil von Sesshoumarus zerstörerischer Macht. Leise, schleichende Verzweiflung, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte, überkam ihn. Also gut. Dann würde Kagome eben dieses Gefühl erraten müssen. Sie würde wohl denken, dass er es nicht wirklich empfand. Erneut gab Sesshoumaru das Startzeichen, indem er nickte.

Diesmal ließ die Antwort sehr lange auf sich warten. Sesshoumaru, der sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, wollte gerade abbrechen und mit der nächsten Empfindung weitermachen, als Kagome leise sagte: „Ähm... Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber... vielleicht... Bist du vielleicht verzweifelt?"

Erfreut nickte er und lächelte seinem Gegenüber kurz zu. Mehr ließ seine Selbstbeherrschung noch nicht zu, schließlich war er _wirklich_ verzweifelt. Doch das brauchte Kagome nun wirklich nicht zu wissen. Es reichte voll und ganz, dass sie seine Gefühle gespürt hatte. Alles, was sie brauchte, war Training.

* * *

„Heute wirst du dir die Waffen aussuchen, die du als Taijiya benutzen wirst", erklärte Kohaku seiner wissbegierigen Schülerin. „Die klassische Variante ist das Schwert. Jeder Dämonenjäger sollte mit einem Schwert umgehen können, aber die meisten wählen noch eine zweite oder ganz andere Waffen. Meine Schwester benutzt zum Beispiel Hiraikotsu und ich meine Kettensichel. Seltener werden Pfeil und Bogen verwendet, das sind eher Waffen von Mikos. Hast du irgendwelche Vorstellungen, welche Waffen du benutzen möchtest?"

„Hmm... Ich finde Wurfsterne ziemlich nützlich...", sagte Rin nachdenklich.

„Waffen mit großer Reichweite sind immer praktisch."

Kohaku nickte Rin zufrieden und anerkennend zu, was sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln quittierte, das Kohakus Herz höher schlagen ließ. Es war keine gute Idee das Mädchen zu unterrichten, dass man liebte. Zumindest war es der Konzentration ziemlich abträglich. Zwar konnte Kohaku dank seiner Ausbildung einen klaren Kopf behalten, aber einfach war es nicht.

„Ich schätze mal, für dich wäre eine Art Schwert gar nicht schlecht. Vielleicht so eine Art Holzstab mit zwei Klingen am Ende... Ich werde mal meine Schwester fragen, was sie davon hält. Würde dir so was gefallen, Rin-chan?"

„Sicher!" lachte Rin. „Das wäre genau das Richtige. Aber wo kann man solche Waffen denn kaufen?" Die Hime sah so verwirrt aus, dass es nun am Dämonenjäger war, zu lachen.

„Wir kaufen unsere Waffen nicht, wir stellen sie selbst her, aus Knochen und anderen Überresten von Dämonen. Wir treiben ihnen ihre dämonischen Kräfte aus, trotzdem sind sie stärker und widerstandsfähiger als normale Waffen. Das macht einen wichtigen Teil unserer Kraft aus."

Einen kurzen Moment hing der Junge noch seinen Gedanken nach, dann lächelte er seiner Schülerin zu und machte mit seinem Unterricht weiter.

„Außer den Waffen gibt es natürlich noch andere Methoden, um Dämonen zu töten, Gifte zum Beispiel. Dazu zahlen unter anderem..."

* * *

Kagome hatte allen Grund zufrieden zu sein. Die Sonne schien, allen ging es gut, Sangos Arm war inzwischen verheilt und ihr Training war in den letzten beiden Wochen bestens voran gegangen. Sie konnte inzwischen die Gefühle mehrerer Menschen gleichzeitig wahrnehmen und Leute auf den ersten Blick einschätzen. Dazu hatte Sesshoumaru sämtliches Personal im Schloss mit eingespannt. Ohne deren Wissen selbstverständlich.

Kagomes einzige Sorge betraf den Lord selbst. In ihrer Gegenwart unterdrückte er seine Gefühle, oder nein. So war das nicht richtig ausgedrückt. Er überspielte eher ein ganz bestimmtes Gefühl. Aber sie konnte es nicht richtig „fassen", sie wusste einfach nicht, welches Gefühl Sesshoumaru vor ihr verbergen wollte. Er dagegen schien ganz genau zu wissen, was er tat, denn bis jetzt hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er vor ihr verbarg. Bei den Übungsstunden war sie zu abgelenkt, um sich darauf konzentrieren zu können, und die restliche Zeit ging Sesshoumaru ihr aus dem Weg, so hatte Kagome das Gefühl. Scheinbar wollte er sein Geheimnis unbedingt für sich behalten. Aber da kannte er Kagome schlecht. Sie war einfach zu neugierig, als dass sie diese Geheimniskrämerei so hinnehmen würde. Früher oder später, das nahm sie sich vor, würde sie schon herausfinden, was sie nicht wissen sollte. `Und besser früher als später´, sagte sie sich entschlossen, als sie zu ihrer heutigen Trainingsstunde ging, die wie immer am See stattfand.

„Da bist du ja", sagte Sesshoumaru und drehte sich zu ihr um. Wie so oft wallte das Gefühl, das er zu verbergen versuchte, kurz auf, bevor es von Respekt verdeckt wurde. Doch dieses Mal hatte Kagome eine Ahnung, was ihr Gegenüber empfand. Und der Hauch von Erleichterung, der in der Stimme des DaiYoukai mit schwang, schien das nur zu bestätigen. Aber war das wirklich möglich? Irgendwie bezweifelte die junge Frau das, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie den Lord nicht wirklich kannte und bis vor kurzem noch viele Vorurteile ihm gegenüber gehabt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie in den letzten Wochen mehr als genug Anlässe und Gründe gehabt, ihr Bild vom eiskalten, gefühllosen Dämon gründlich zu überdenken.

„Du wirst heute versuchen, deine göttliche Aura bewusst hervorzurufen. Zur Zeit hast du die Aura einer starken Miko, und das ist auch gut. In einem Kampf kann es nie Schaden, unterschätzt zu werden, weil einem das nur Vorteile bringt. Als du Inuyasha aufgehalten hast-"

Eine Welle von Zorn überrollte Kagome. Sie hatte Probleme, sich davon nicht anstecken zu lassen, aber ihre Überraschung, dass sie keinen Hass spürte, half ihr, den fremden Empfindungen zu widerstehen. Bevor sie trotzdem die Kontrolle verlor, konnte sich Sesshoumaru schon wieder beherrschen.

„-hast du deine Aura unbewusst gerufen. Es hat gereicht ihn zu lähmen, weil du deine negativen Gefühle gegen ihn gerichtet hast. Wenn du deine Aura bewusst rufst, werden alle schwachen Dämonen geläutert und die meisten anderen gelähmt oder bewusstlos. Nur die stärksten werden sich noch so weit beherrschen können, dass sie aus deinem Einflussbereich verschwinden. Dein Seelengefährte ist der einzige, falls es denn ein Youkai ist, dem deine Aura nichts ausmacht. Menschen spüren deine Ausstrahlung, sie fühlen sich in deiner Nähe lebendig. Und Tiere werden vermutlich in Scharen zu dir kommen. Ohne sich dabei gegenseitig anzugreifen, das würden sie nicht wagen, weil sie wissen, wie sehr du das Leben liebst."

„Aber würde ich denn nicht auch Shippo und Kiara läutern, wenn ich meine Aura entfalte? Du wirst, nehme ich mal an, stark genug sein, um aus meinem Umkreis zu verschwinden, oder?" Kagome machte sich ziemliche Sorgen. Sie wollte ihren Freunden nicht schaden.

„Ja, ich könnte fliehen", antwortete Sesshoumaru. „Aber du unterschätzt den Kitsunen, sie sind sehr starke Dämonen. So klein, wie er ist, würde er noch gelähmt werden, doch das wird sich ändern, sobald er stärker wird. Auch wenn ich kaum glaube, dass ein Kitsune in deine Nähe kommt, wenn deine Aura aktiv ist. Sie haben ein sehr feines Gespür für Magie und die Natur. Sobald sie merken, dass es gefährlich wird, fliehen sie, um erst mal herauszufinden, was eigentlich los ist. Sie sind einfach zu klug, um einer Gefahr direkt in die Arme zu laufen. Meistens weichen sie so auch Menschen und anderen Dämonen aus."

„Woher weißt du das?", platzte es aus Kagome heraus. Sie war viel zu neugierig, um nicht nachzufragen.

„Hideko hat es mir erzählt und zur Genüge bewiesen." Hätte irgendjemand anders diese Frage gestellt, hätte Sesshoumaru es vermutlich bei dieser Erklärung belassen. Da er aber ständig das Bedürfnis verspürte, Kagome jedweden Wünsch zu erfüllen, und die Neugier ihr übermäßig deutlich in die Augen geschrieben stand, führte er seine Antwort weiter aus. „Viele DaiYoukai suchen Kitsunen auf, um sich beraten zu lassen, aber sie sind alles andere als leicht zu finden. Es hat Tage gedauert, bis Hideko zugelassen hat, dass ich sie zu Gesicht bekomme."

Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, aber als Kagome keine weiteren Fragen stellte, kehrte er zu ihrem ursprünglichen Gesprächsthema zurück.

„Was die Dämonenkatze deiner Freundin angeht, wird ihr deine Aura wohl nicht schaden, weil du ihr nicht schaden _willst_. Das immunisiert sie sozusagen gegen deine Kräfte, allerdings erst dann, wenn du sie richtig kontrollieren kannst. Alles klar?"

Kagome nickte, fügte dann aber noch hinzu: „Fast. Du warst vorhin zornig und ich wäre es auch beinahe geworden. Kann man das vielleicht irgendwie verhindern?"

„Ja, das kann man. Aber es ist wirksamer, wenn du lernst, fremde Gefühle abzublocken, wenn du erschöpft bist. Dann schaffst du es mühelos, wenn du fit bist und hast auch nach einem harten Kampf keine Probleme. Nicht, dass es jemanden gäbe, der freiwillig mit dir Kämpfen würde, aber sicher ist sicher. Deshalb würde ich das gerne machen, wenn dich dass Aurenbeschwören erschöpft hat."

„In Ordnung." Kagome nickte wieder. „Was muss ich jetzt machen?"

„Als erstes musst du in dich gehen", erklärte Sesshoumaru. „Du musst die göttlichen Kräfte in dir finden und sie wecken. Nachdem du dass geschafft hast, konzentrierst du dich auf deine Aura und lässt deine Macht langsam ausströmen. Am besten fangen wir mit ein paar Meditationsübungen an."

Was, wie Kagome schnell heraus fand, alles andere als einfach war. Am Abend hatte sie die Quelle ihrer Macht noch immer nicht in sich gefunden und große Schwierigkeiten, den mächtigen Gefühlswellen, mit denen Sesshoumaru sie attackierte, stand zu halten.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit spazierten zwei rothaarige Dämonen durch den Schlossgarten. Shippo und Hideko hatten sich viel zu erzählen, schließlich hatten sie sich lange nicht gesehen. Der kleine Kitsune schockte seine Cousine, indem er ihr vom Tod seines Vaters erzählte. Hideko hatte von all dem nichts geahnt und die Trauer um ihren Onkel saß ihr noch tief in den Knochen. Jetzt hatte sie Angst, auch ihr letztes Familienmitglied zu verlieren. Sie dachte schon die ganze Woche über eine Möglichkeit nach, wie sie ihn schützen könnte. Aber immer bei ihm sein konnte sie nicht, sie hatte ja ihre Pflichten und er würde sicher lieber bei seinen Freunden bleiben als hier, wo er niemanden kannte. Ihr selbst kam keine Idee, wie sie ihn schützen könnte, aber vielleicht wusste Shippo ja etwas.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Cousin", brach sie also das einträchtige Schweigen, dass zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Shippo sah nicht sonderlich überrascht aus. Er hatte wohl schon bemerkt, dass sie etwas bedrückte.

„Weißt du... Du bist meine ganze Familie. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren, aber ich weiß nicht, wie oder ob ich dich schützen kann." Den Rest würde sich wahrscheinlich jeder denken können, von einem Fuchsdämon ganz zu schweigen.

„Selbst wenn _du_ mich nicht beschützen kannst, kannst du mir beibringen, mich _selbst_ zu schützen." Shippo sah zu ihr auf und in diesem Moment begriff Hideko, dass er erwachsener war, als er allen zeigte. Wenn er also der Meinung war, auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können, würde sie ihm alles beibringen, was er dazu wissen musste. Auf ihr Gesicht trat ein entschlossenes Lächeln. Sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um Shippo in Sicherheit zu wissen, und das so schnell wie möglich.

„Na, dann lass uns mal loslegen. Du kannst bis jetzt nur das Fuchsfeuer, richtig?"

Shippo nickte. „Und noch ein paar Verwandlungen. Aber es klappt nur bei Gegenständen wirklich gut."

„Verwandlungen sind immer nützlich. Ich denke, du solltest auch Illusionen lernen, mit beidem kann man Gegner ablenken. Außerdem kannst du dich selbst dann leichter verwandeln und deine wahre Identität verschleiern." Hideko sah, wie sehr der Gedanke ihren Cousin erfreute. Dann würde ihm der _richtige_ Unterrichtsstoff erst Freude bereiten! `Schließlich ist unsere Familie nicht umsonst eine der wenigen noch vorhandenen Fuchsdämon-Familien´, dachte die Kitsune nicht ohne Stolz. `Oder das was davon übrig ist.´

Trotz dieser düsteren Gedanken riss sie sich zusammen. Trübsal konnte sie jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen.

„Die wirklichen Angriffstechniken sind starke Attacken aus Youki und Feuermagie. Aber lass uns erst mal mit den Illusionen anfangen." Der kleine Kitsune nickte begeistert. Scheinbar hatte er genug davon, so gut wie wehrlos zu sein.

* * *

Kohaku und Rin machten, wie so oft nach ihrem Training, einen Spaziergang. Heute hatten sie besonders gute Laune. Sango ging es glänzend und sie würde noch heute mit Miroku in ihr Heimatdorf aufbrechen, um Rins Waffen anzufertigen. Sie war begeistert, dass Kohaku jetzt eine Schülerin hatte, denn sie fürchtete, dass das Dämonenjägerhandwerk mit ihnen aussterben würde. Rin hatte ihr im Gegenzug für ihre Hilfe versprochen, junge Leute in Gegenden mit vielen Dämonen dazu aufzurufen, bei Sango oder Kohaku in die Lehre zu gehen. Das hatte auch Kohaku angespornt, so dass er jetzt mit Rin die unterschiedlichsten Unterrichtsformen ausprobierte. Sie hatte zwar nicht viel Zeit, weil auch ihr anderer Unterricht wieder auf dem Programm stand, aber der junge Mann war dankbar für ihre Ratschläge.

Momentan war er etwas ratlos, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber er wollte seine Schwester nicht um Hilfe bitten. Sie hatte anderes im Kopf. Normalerweise müsste Rin langsam in der Praxis Dämonen bekämpfen, aber in der Nähe des Schlosses gab es keine und sie konnte schlecht die Bediensteten attackieren. Und Kiara würde für's Erste weg sein.

Kohaku seufzte und sah vom Himmel, in den er bislang gestarrt hatte, wieder auf die Wiese vor ihm. Und dabei sah er die Lösung seiner Probleme. Die Illusion eines Dämons, die gerade verblasste. Dahinter standen die Beraterin Sesshoumarus und Shippo.

Der Taijiya beschleunigte seine Schritte und lief genau auf die beiden Kitsunen zu, die jetzt zu ihm herüber schauten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hime-sama?", wollte die Youkai wissen.

„Nenn mich doch Rin, Hideko. Das ist mir viel lieber als Hime-sama", gab das Mädchen, dass ihrem Freund gefolgt war, sofort zurück.

Die Angesprochene setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als Kohaku das Gespräch unterbrach.

„Entschuldige, Hideko-san, aber war das deine Illusion?"

Ein wenig verwirrt nickte sie und erklärte: „Ich bring Shippo-chan das Kämpfen bei. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich suche echte Gegner, mit denen Rin trainieren kann. Unbewegte Ziele trifft sie schon fast im Schlaf."

Hideko kicherte und sagte dann: „Warum trainieren wir nicht zusammen, oder eher unsere Schüler. Sie werden beide mit echten Gegnern schneller und besser lernen."

Kohaku sah erst Rin und dann Shippo fragend an, beide nickten begeistert. Bevor er Hideko allerdings seine Zustimmung geben konnte, rauschte schon ein fluchender Sesshoumaru an ihnen vorbei, Kagome im Schlepptau. Ohne anzuhalten unterbrach er kurz sein Gefluche, um zu sagen: „Komm mit, Rin, wir bekommen Besuch."

Ungefragt setzte sich auch der Rest der Gruppe in Bewegung, um dem Lord des Westens zu folgen.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	11. Besucher

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ausnahme ist Xen, und den verleihe ich nur auf ausdrückliche Nachfrage.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Widmung:** Für DeadCactus, die den Dämon Xen geschaffen hat. Eine grobe Vorstellung hatte ich schon, aber sie hat ihn zurecht gefeilt und mir vor allem beim Namen geholfen. Noch mal vielen Dank dafür. Ich liebe dich, meine Süße!

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **Vielen lieben Dank an meine/n Gastreviewer/in

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Besucher**

Vor der Halle blieb Sesshoumaru stehen. Er winkte Rin und Kagome zu sich, Hideko, auf deren Schulter Shippo saß, schickte er schon vor. Kohaku gab Rin noch einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er den Kitsunen folgte.

Rin folgte Sesshoumarus Anweisung, sich neben Kagome zu stellen, augenblicklich. Die beiden liefen drei Schritte hinter Sesshoumaru in die Halle.

Dort stand schon, vor dem Tisch an dem die Fuchsdämonen und Kohaku jetzt saßen, ein recht exotisch wirkender Dämon. Er trug einen weißen Hakama unter einem Schwarzen Kimono mit weißem Gürtel. Auch seine langen Haare waren schwarz-weiß gestreift. An seiner Seite hingen ein Kurzschwert und drei kurze Holzstäbe, die durch feinen Ketten miteinander verbunden waren. Er sah auf, als er merkte, dass sie die Treppe herunter kamen, und grinste Sesshoumaru aufsässig an. Rin glaubte zu wissen, warum ihr Vater ihn nicht mochte. Er schien zwar nett zu sein, hatte aber absolut kein Benehmen. Und auch er war Sesshoumaru alles andere als zugeneigt.

„Xen." Der Lord des Westens klang nicht sonderlich erfreut, eher hasserfüllt. Das war schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich, schließlich zeigte er sonst keinem, mit dem er nichts zu tun hatte, was unter seiner kalten Maske war.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich, Sessy", spöttelte der fremde Dämon. „Sie ist vom Rat der Dämonen. Du musst heiraten. Die Arme tut mir jetzt schon Leid..." Bei diesen Worten lachte er leise vor sich hin und zog eine versiegelte Schriftrolle aus der Tasche seines Kimonos.

„Und deine „_Tochter_" auch." Jetzt grinste er fies und zwinkerte Rin aus seinen hellgrünen Augen beinahe anzüglich zu.

Rin ignorierte ihn. Erst beleidigte er ihren Vater und dann machte er sich auch noch über sie lustig. Doch statt sich auf sein Niveau herab zu lassen hob sie nur leicht das Kinn und funkelte ihn aus harten Augen an. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte, dass Rin normalerweise fröhlich und ihre braunen Augen warm waren, hätte man es nicht für möglich gehalten. Sie konnte schon fast Furcht einflößend wirken, wenn sie wollte. Und auch auf Xen schien dieses Verhalten Wirkung zu zeigen. Er zog ganz leicht den Kopf ein, als sie ihn zurecht wies: „Ich für meinen Teil wüsste keinen Grund, warum Sie so hämisch sein sollten. Wenn Sie immer so sind, sollten Sie eher ihre eigene Frau bemitleiden."

Sie sah, wie er bei diesen Worten ganz leicht zusammenzuckte. Ein unerklärlicher Schatten schien sich über seine scheinbar fröhlichen Augen zu legen.

„Genau", stimmte ihr Kagome augenblicklich zu. „Ich bin auch Gast im Schloss des Lords und ich habe es nicht für nötig befunden, ihn zu verspotten und ihm alberne Spitznamen zu verpassen. Sie wissen wohl nicht, wie man sich zu benehmen hat."

Beide Frauen hatten eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und funkelten den Youkai von oben herab an.

Xen hielt es wohl für angebracht, sie abzulenken, weshalb er schnell einlenkte: „Ihr habt natürlich Recht, ich habe mich gehen lassen. Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung." Bei diesen Worten verneigte er sich elegant vor Rin und Kagome, die Blicke, die sich in seinen Nacken bohrten, scheinbar gekonnt ignorierend. „Sesshoumaru und ich haben uns noch nie verstanden, weil ich ein Katzen-, genauer gesagt ein Tigerdämon bin. Aber sagt, seid ihr vielleicht Schwestern? Ihr scheint mir ziemlich ähnlich zu sein."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sah, wie die beiden einen überraschten Blick tauschten. Er freute sich wirklich, dass Kagome ihn verteidigt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur bemerkt, wie sehr ihn die Bemerkung kränkte. Denn inzwischen ließ sie sich von Xens Charme, der durchaus vorhanden war, einwickeln. Der DaiYoukai konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Also beschloss er, sich in das Gespräch einzuschalten.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Rin ist meine Adoptivtochter und Kagome-sama ist die Wiedergeburt der Göttin des Lichts."

„Die Göttin des Lichts?" Aufmerksam huschte der Blick des TigerYoukai zwischen den dreien hin und her. Man könnte meinen, er wolle einen Beweis finden, dass der InuYoukai log. Da allerdings niemand einen Hinweis auf eine Lüge zu erkennen gab, kam er wohl zu dem Schluss, dass Sesshoumarus Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Erneut verneigte er sich vor Kagome.

„Verzeiht, dass mich das so überrascht. Aber ich habe einfach nicht erwartet, die Göttin des Lichts gerade _hier_ zu treffen. Wenn ich dem Rat der Dämonen von euch berichte, werden sie Euch mit Sicherheit kennen lernen wollen." Xen schien wirklich beeindruckt davon zu sein, Kagome kennen lernen zu dürfen.

„Ich unterbreche euch ja nur äußerst ungern" - Sesshoumaru knurrte schon fast- „Aber Rin wird diesen Dämonenjäger heiraten." Dabei deutete er auf Kohaku, der ihn wie Rin erschrocken anstarrte. Der DaiYoukai ignorierte beide. „Geh und sag ihnen _das_, wenn es sein muss. Aber lass uns in Ruhe."

„Hmm..." Sesshoumaru konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Xens Nachdenklichkeit nur gespielt war. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm irgendjemand glauben. „Nein, ich glaube ich bleibe noch ein bisschen. Es geht ja immerhin nicht nur um deine _Adoptiv_tochter, sondern auch um dich. Oder willst du mir nach dem langen Marsch ein bequemes Bett verwehren?"

Das war's. Als guter Gastgeber und vor allem als _Lord_ musste er jetzt nachgeben. Das gebot die Höflichkeit. Manchmal hasste er seine Stellung richtig.

„Also gut", willigte der InuYoukai deshalb mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen ein. „Bleib so lange, wie du es für nötig hältst. Aber von mir wirst du nicht mehr zur Botschaft des Rats erfahren. Also ist es unnötig, dich länger als eine Nacht hier herum zu treiben."

Dann winkte er einem Dienstmädchen, das den Gast auf sein Zimmer bringen sollte.

* * *

Als ihr Vater sagte, dass sie Kohaku heiraten würde, war Rin zuerst geschockt, dann wurde sie rot. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Kohaku, der sie sanft anlächelte. Er wirkte völlig gelassen und Rin konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihn glücklich anzustrahlen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass in letzter Zeit alle ihre Träume wahr wurden.

Nachdem Xen die Halle verlassen hatte wandte sich Kagome Sesshoumaru zu.

„Was passiert, wenn dieser Rat der Dämonen erfährt, dass du nicht heiraten willst?"

„Nichts. Sie können mir nichts tun, wenn du auf meiner Seite bist." Sesshoumaru sah sie fragend an.

„Natürlich bin ich das! Niemand sollte gegen seinen willen heiraten müssen!", erwiderte sie prompt.

„Chichi-ue?"

Der DaiYoukai wandte sich seiner Ziehtochter zu.

„Dürfen Kohaku und ich gehen? Seine Schwester und Miroku-san wollten heute aufbrechen und ich möchte mich gerne verabschieden."

Durch ein Nicken gab der Lord sein Einverständnis. Der Taijiya lief rasch zu seiner Verlobten und nahm ihre Hand. Die beiden verließen schnell die Halle.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später befand sich Xen, zu Sesshoumarus äußerster Verärgerung, noch immer in seinem Schloss. Diese widerwärtige Katze besaß nicht nur die Unverfrorenheit zu bleiben, obwohl sie ganz klar nicht willkommen war, nein, noch viel schlimmer war, dass sie auf ihre üblich charmante Art auch problemlos Kagomes Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, an deren Trainingsstunden teilzunehmen – der einzigen Zeit, in der Sesshoumaru mit ihr alleine war.

Statt die Zweisamkeit mit Kagome zu genießen, musste Sesshoumaru jetzt ertragen, wie dieser unsägliche Dämon mit einer errötenden Kagome flirtete, oder ihr Sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke zuwarf, oder...

Nun, kurz gesagt, brauchte Sesshoumaru jedes Fünkchen seiner Selbstkontrolle, um nicht Amok zu laufen. Bedauerlicherweise ließ ihm das keine Energie mehr übrig, um seine extreme Abneigung gegen Xen vor Kagome zu verbergen. Die enttäuschten Blicke, die sie ihm dadurch ab und an zuwarf, verbesserten die Lage auch nicht gerade – ganz im Gegenteil.

Der InoYoukai war davon überzeugt, entweder in einem Albtraum gefangen oder in der Hölle zu sein. Konnte das Leben noch Grausamer werden? Offensichtlich ja, denn dieser unerträgliche Tiger fragte gerade _seine_ Gefährtin, ob sie ihn auf einen Spaziergang durch die Gärten begleiten wollte, _und sie sagte zu_.

Vielleicht hätte ihm dass alles nicht ganz so viel ausgemacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie Kagome zu Xen stand. Aber so war er einfach nur unsicher und sehr zornig. Oder, um es klar auszudrücken, er war eifersüchtig. Und Kagome würde es bemerken. Denn dieses Gefühl war so heftig und er war so aufgewühlt, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Jetzt war er – wie alle anderen – ein offenes Buch für sie.

Das einträchtige Schweigen, das zunächst zwischen den beiden herrschte, trug auch nicht gerade zu seiner Selbstkontrolle bei, eher im Gegenteil. Der Lord des Westens wurde immer nervöser. Fast glaubte er schon, dass die beiden sich sehr wohl unterhielten, und Xen irgendeine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, wie er das Gespräch nicht belauschen konnte, als Kagome anfing zu sprechen.

* * *

Schon als Xen sie um einen Spaziergang bat, hatte Kagome ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ganz so, als würde etwas passieren, das ihr nicht gefallen würde. Aber vielleicht interpretierte sie zu viel in dieses Unwohlsein hinein.

Sie war froh, dass Xen auf dem Weg schwieg, denn sie musste sich darum bemühen, nicht von Sesshoumarus Eifersucht angesteckt zu werden. Normalerweise bereitete ihr das nur noch selten Probleme, aber zur Zeit musste sie sich aus zwei Gründen besonders konzentrieren. Erstens, Sesshoumarus Gefühle waren gerade besonders heftig. Zweitens, die Tatsache, dass er eifersüchtig war, bestätigte nur Kagomes Ahnung, dass er in sie verliebt war.

Aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, geschweige denn, was _sie_ für _ihn_ empfand.

Nervös wandte sie sich ihrem derzeitigen Begleiter zu.

„Worüber wolltest du denn mit mir reden? Du wolltest doch mit mir reden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das wollte ich. Weißt du, Kagome-chan, ich mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich. Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?"

Das überforderte sie völlig. Sie brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihre Gedanken wieder halbwegs geordnet hatte und noch um einiges länger, bis sie zu einer Antwort fähig war. Sesshoumarus aufgewühltes Gefühlsleben war ihr dabei eher hinderlich als hilfreich.

„Nein, ich... ich habe keinen Freund aber ich habe erst vor kurzem eine ziemlich... schwierige Beziehung beendet und... ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung. Außerdem... versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich mag dich, aber... ich liebe dich nicht."

Xen sah sie einen Moment ausdruckslos an, dann lachte er plötzlich laut los.

Sie warf ihm einen entgeisterten Blick zu, den er mit einem amüsierten erwiderte, bevor er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab und munter vor sich hin lachend zum Schloss zurück spazierte. Von seinem verborgenen Schmerz war nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas zu erkennen.

Kagome hingegen schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf.

`Was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten?´, dachte sie verwirrt. Da sie aber keine Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte, schüttelte sie nur erneut völlig irritiert den Kopf.

Einen Moment sah sie ihm noch hinterher, dann kehrte sie zum Trainingsplatz zurück.

* * *

Das Schweigen, dass nach Xens Worten eintrat, war für Sesshoumaru noch schwerer zu ertragen als das vorige. Warum sagte denn keiner etwas?

`Vielleicht´ - meldete sich eine zweifelnde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf - `weil sie nicht können. Sie könnten sonst was anstellen... sich küssen zum Beispiel...´

Sesshoumaru knurrte verzweifelt auf. Sein Youki stieg unkontrolliert an. Die Vorstellung, dass die Frau, für die sein innerer Dämon sich entschieden hatte, einen anderen küssen könnte, war einfach unerträglich. Seine nun roten Augen blitzen gefährlich. Am liebsten würde er Xen töten, besser noch, ihn in der Luft zerreißen und ihm jedes Quäntchen Schmerz, den er empfand, tausendfach spüren lassen...

In seiner unkontrollierten Wut bemerkte er gar nicht, dass Kagome wieder zu sprechen begann. Erst als er ihre göttliche Aura spürte kam er wieder zu sich. Sein Youki ging zurück und seine Augen nahmen ihre goldene Farbe wieder an. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah Kagome etwa fünf Meter von sich entfernt stehen.

„Man lauscht nicht", sagte sie nur, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Wir sollten lieber morgen weiter machen!", rief sie noch über die Schulter, dann schritt sie in Richtung Schloss.

Sesshoumaru war verwirrt. Und verunsichert. Was war passiert, als er nichts mitbekommen hatte, geblendet von irrationalen Hass?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wartete eine erfreuliche Überraschung auf ihn. Xen und Kagome standen in der Mitte der Halle, als er die Treppe herunter kam. Er blieb stehen wie erstarrt, denn gerade näherte sich Xens Gesicht dem Kagomes. Doch bevor er dazu kam, wütend zu werden, drückte der Youkai seine Lippen kurz gegen Kagomes Wange und sagte dann: „Auf Wiedersehen, Kagome-chan. Ich hoffe, ich darf dich zu meinen Freunden zählen?"

„Natürlich darfst du das. Meld dich bald mal wieder."

„Mach ich." Xen sah auf, direkt in Sesshoumarus Augen und rief fröhlich: „Ciao, Sessy! Ich werd dem Rat von der Verlobung deiner Tochter erzählen. Pass mir gut auf Kagome auf!" Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er elegant herum und schritt lachend aus der Halle und kurz darauf auch aus dem Haupttor.

* * *

Kaum waren sie gelandet, kam ihnen der fremde Dämon, dessen Ankunft sie schon beobachtet hatten, entgegen. Er kam zu ihnen, streichelte Kiara und verschwand dann durch das Tor. Sango und Miroku tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Was sollte das denn? Und wer war er überhaupt?

Sie beschlossen, Rin und Kohaku zu suchen. Dann konnten sie ihnen sowohl die Waffen bringen als auch erfahren, was passiert war.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie zunächst nur Kagome und Sesshoumaru an.

„Guten Morgen, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan", begrüßte die Taijiya ihre Freunde.

„Sango-chan!" Kagome sprang auf und umarmte ihre beste Freundin stürmisch.

In der nächsten Stunde bekamen Sango und der Mönch einen ausführlichen Bericht darüber, was in den vergangenen beiden Wochen passiert war.

* * *

Kohaku freute sich, seine große Schwester endlich wieder zu sehen, das merkte Rin sofort. Sie ließ die beiden also in aller Ruhe reden und wollte sich gerade setzen, als eine der Wachen des Haupttors in die Halle gelaufen kam. Hastig verneigte er sich vor Sesshoumaru.

„Verzeiht, dass ich störe, Lord, aber-"

Rin hörte deutlich, wie ihr Adoptivvater murmelte: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Der Wachmann, der davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, fuhr unbeirrt fort: „-eine Reiterei mit dem Wappen der Hiraishi-Familie kommt den Weg zum Schloss herauf. Sie kommen in friedlicher Absicht."

Überrascht winkte der DaiYoukai Rin und Kagome zu sich.

Kohaku und Sango, die ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatten, sahen ihnen einen Moment nach, als sie gemächlich aus der Halle gingen, bevor sie ihnen folgten.

Draußen stellte sich Rin rechts neben Sesshoumaru, Kagome links. So warteten sie auf die Ankunft der Fremden.

Ein unscheinbarer, braunhaariger Mann schritt gelassen durch das Tor und verneigte sich leicht. „Seid mir gegrüßt, Lord des Westens", grüßte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Dann musterte er sanft Rin, bevor sein Blick auf Kagome fiel. Es sah so aus, als stockte dem Krieger der Atem. Dann sank er auf die Knie und die Krieger hinter ihm taten es ihm nach.

„Es uns eine außerordentliche Freude Euch hier gesund anzutreffen, Hime Rin. Euer Vater hat uns sofort auf die Suche nach Euch geschickt, als er erfuhr, dass ihr noch lebt." Ohne Rins Verwirrung zu beachten wandte er sich an Kagome. „Wenn er wüsste, dass ihr aus der Zukunft zurück seid, hätte er Euch, Hime Kagome, natürlich wie Eure Schwester suchen lassen."

Das Schweigen im Hof schien sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	12. Neue Erkenntnisse

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **Ich fürchte, dass Kapitel hat etwas zu viele Flashbacks -.- Aber na ja, ich schätze, wir werden es überleben...

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Neue Erkenntnisse**

Als Yoshio die älteste Tochter seines Herrn erkannte, war er äußerst überrascht. Seit wann war sie zurück? Warum hatte ihm niemand davon erzählt?

`Weil niemand davon wusste´, beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst. Lange hielt seine Überraschung nicht, sie verwandelte sich schnell in Freude. Vielleicht waren ja auch die Herrin und der junge Prinz zurückgekehrt? Er würde danach fragen.

Nach zehn Minuten, in denen sich niemand rührte, machte sich Yoshio langsam Sorgen. Er wollte sich gerade nach dem Befinden der beiden Prinzessinnen erkundigen, als der Dämonenlord zu sprechen begann.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich erst einmal ausruhen und uns dann erzählen, was sie wissen." Sesshoumaru klang einigermaßen sicher, aber Yoshio merkte trotzdem, dass es ihn ziemlich schockierte oder zumindest aus der Fassung brachte. Scheinbar hatte hier niemand gewusst, wer die beiden Prinzessinnen wirklich waren. Dennoch zögerte Yoshio, der Bitte nachzukommen. Sein Befehl war eigentlich, Rin-sama sofort zu ihrem Vater zu bringen...

Kagome nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem sie Sesshoumaru zustimmte und sie ebenfalls zum bleiben einlud.

Also saßen Yoshio und seine Krieger. Nachdem sie gebadet und gegessen hatten, in der Halle. Ihm kam es so vor, als wäre das gesamte Personal anwesend. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, so viele Dämonen um die Töchter seines Herrn zu sehen.

„Wer seid Ihr denn nun ganz genau? Ihr habt gesagt, dass mein oder eher unser Vater euch geschickt hat..." Es war die junge Hime, die das Gespräch in Schwung brachte.

„Mein Name ist Yoshio Shiro. Ich bin der General Eures Vaters, König Kayan Hiraishi. Er hat erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass Ihr noch am Leben seid und-"

„Verzeiht bitte, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Yoshio", meldete sich Kagome sanft zu Wort. „Sie haben so etwas vorhin schon erwähnt, aber ich glaube, weder Rin-chan noch ich wissen, wovon sie reden." Die Schwestern tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Mich persönlich würde interessieren, wie sie wissen konnten, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme."

„Nun... Ich werde am besten am Anfang beginnen, der Geburt der Prinzessin und ihres Bruders..."

* * *

_Yoshio trat langsam in das Gemach seiner Herrin. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und hielt einen kleinen Jungen im Arm. Auch ihr Mann, der neben ihr kniete, hielt ein Kind im Arm, ein Mädchen. Als er das Öffnen der Schiebetür hörte, sah er auf._

„_Ah, Yoshio." Die Stimme des Königs klang geradezu euphorisch. „Es sind Zwillinge, ist das nicht wundervoll?"_

„_Wundervoll" war nicht unbedingt das Wort, dass dem General als erstes in den Sinn gekommen wäre. „Anstrengend" traf es seiner Meinung nach eher. Schon die kleine Kagome war ein ziemlicher Wirbelwind, wie sollte das erst mit noch zwei von der Sorte werden?_

_Doch es sollte sich herausstellen, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war._

_Der Schock traf alle am übernächsten Morgen. Die Amme der kleinen Rin kam mit einem leblosen Bündel aus dem Gemach der Prinzessin gerannt und weckte das ganze Lichtschloss mit ihren Schreien._

„_Sie ist tot! Die kleine Hime ist heute Nacht gestorben! Nicht einen Tag hat sie gelebt, oh, arme süße Rin-san!" Schluchzend brach sie mitten auf dem Hof zusammen, das tote Kind an sich gepresst und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Man könnte fast meinen, es wäre _ihre_ Tochter, die da gestorben war._

_Yoshios Blick huschte zum Fürstenpaar, das wie versteinert auf der Veranda stand. Sie wirken wie Statuen, ganz wie mit dem Blick auf ihr totes Kind zu Stein erstarrt._

* * *

„Ich habe mich darum gekümmert, dass die Amme das Kind fort brachte, um es zu begraben. Wir haben einen Gedenkstein errichten lassen und alle an ihr übliches Tagwerk geschickt. Aber nach solch einem Vorfall kehrt nicht einfach wieder Normalität ein. Die Amme kündigte und niemand nahm es ihr übel, wir konnten sie bestens verstehen", fuhr Yoshio fort. Er sah, wie Kagome die Arme um ihre Schwester gelegt hatte. Beide wirken zutiefst betroffen, ihre eigene Geschichte aus einem fremden Mund zu hören. Doch als er zögerte, fort zu fahren, nickte ihm Kagome auffordernd zu.

„Ich selbst machte mir große Sorgen, denn der Leibarzt Eures Vaters hatte Giftrückstände im Speichel der Prinzessin festgestellt. Offensichtlich war ein Anschlag auf die Neugeborene verübt worden, was Eure Mutter zu einem harten Entschluss bewegte.

* * *

„_Versuch nicht, mich aufzuhalten! Ich werde gehen, Yoshio, das steht fest!" Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man die Fürstin außer Fassung erlebte, aber der General kam heute in den Genuss einer dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten. „Du darfst wählen, ob du uns in Inuyashas Wald begleitest oder du suchst jemanden, dem du vertraust, der das tut. Aber aufhalten wirst du mich nicht können."_

„_Ihr solltet wenigstens mehr als eine Wache-"_

„_Nein. Du bist dir doch auch nicht sicher, wem du noch vertrauen kannst. Je weniger von dieser Aktion etwas mitkriegen, desto besser."_

_Yoshio seufzte resignierend und stimmte schließlich zu, seine Herrin zu begleiten._

_In der nächsten Nacht brachen sie auf, und nach einer ermüdenden Reise, standen sie schließlich vor dem Knochenfressenden Brunnen._

„_Seid Ihr bereit, Herrin?"_

_Sie nickte entschlossen, nahm ihren Sohn fester auf den Arm und ergriff die Hand ihrer Tochter. Dann hob sie die Kette mit dem Lichtkristall-_

* * *

„Lichtkristall?" fragte Rin verwundert.

Yoshio wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als einer der Gäste, ein Mönch, ihm das abnahm.

„Das ist, Legenden zufolge, ein Kristall, den die Göttin des Lichts erschaffen haben soll, um ihre Nachkommen vor Gefahren zu schützen. Es heißt, dass er es ermöglicht, durch die Zeit zu reisen. Das geht aber nur an einem Ort, der in beiden Zeiten existiert."

„Eure Mutter hat diesen Ort gewählt, weil eine Verwandte von Euch dort lebte, Kaede Hiraishi. Sie hatte versprochen, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um den Brunnen vor Zerstörungen zu beschützen", fügte Yoshio hinzu.

„Aber jetzt ist der Brunnen doch zerstört, oder? Das hast du doch gesagt Kagome?" Rin wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu, doch die reagierte nicht. „Kagome?"

„Kagome-chan?"

„Kagome-sama?"

Ihre Freunde schienen ob der Reglosigkeit der Hime äußerst beunruhigt. Normalerweise ließ Yoshio sich von Unruhe absolut nicht anstecken, aber wenn es um die Fürstenfamilie ging, war das schon immer anders gewesen.

Ihre Sorge stellte sich als unbegründet heraus, denn Kagome blinzelte, der starre Ausdruck wich aus ihren Augen und sie sagte leise: „Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich wusste nicht wo wir waren und was wir dort machen wollten. Ich habe mich gefragt, warum Papa nicht mitgekommen war und warum wir nur mit Yoshio durchs halbe Land gelaufen sind." Sie lächelte Besagtem zu. „Sonst hatten wir immer viel mehr Leibwächter, wenn wir irgendwo hingegangen sind. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist eine Menge blaues Licht... Darum kam mir das Reisen durch den Brunnen so bekannt vor! Ich habe es damals schon gemacht!"

Jetzt war es an Yoshio, irritiert zu sein. „Reisen durch den Brunnen?"

„Kagome kann zwischen ihrer Zeit und dem Mittelalter hin- und herreisen", erläuterte eine junge Dämonenjägerin.

„Nicht ganz, Sango-chan, da ich ja in dieser Zeit geboren wurde", verbesserte Kagome.

„Durch den Knochenfresserbrunnen? Aber dafür braucht man die Kräfte der Göttin des Lichts. Hat Eure Mutter Euch denn den Lichtkristall gegeben?" Yoshio war noch immer verwirrt.

„Nein. Ich weiß nichts von diesem Kristall. Früher dachten wir, es hätte etwas mit dem Juwel der vier Seelen zu tun..." Offenbar hatte auch Kagome keine Erklärung für ihre Zeitreisen. Dafür aber Sesshoumaru.

„Du _bist_ die Göttin des Lichts. Alle, die in deinem Herzen sind, können die Zeiten durchqueren. Das Juwel wurde zwar von Midoriko geschaffen, aber so viel Kraft hat es nicht."

Einer von Yoshios Kriegern schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr seid die _Göttin des Lichts_?!" Gleich darauf verbesserte er sich mit einem „Verzeihung Herrin" und versank wieder in Schweigen.

Kagome lächelte ihm freundlich zu und nickte bestätigend. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den General.

„Wie ging es weiter Yoshio-san? Was habt ihr gemacht, als wir weg waren?"

„Euer Vater und ich haben sämtliche Bediensteten und Krieger überprüft, doch natürlich gehörte keiner zu den Verrätern. Erst vor kurzem kam ein alter Mönch ins Lichtschloss und hat uns einige wertvolle Hinweise geliefert.

* * *

„_Lasst ihn eintreten", sagte der König matt und Yoshio gab der Wache an der Tür einen leichten Wink mit der Hand, der ihn zum Öffnen aufforderte. Weder er noch der Fürst waren wirklich anwesend, nur körperlich. Kayan machte sich Sorgen um seine Familie und Yoshio sorgte sich um seinen Herrn. Er wurde immer trübseliger..._

_Erst, als der Gast, ein alter Mann in Mönchskutten, eintrat, kamen die beiden zurück in die Gegenwart der Halle._

„_Willkommen im Lichtschloss, Bruder", wurde der Fremde mit einem schwachen Lächeln begrüßt. „Was führt euch zu uns?"_

„_Mein Gewissen, fürchte ich, Lord."_

_Yoshio musterte den Fremden mit sorgfältig verborgener Neugier. Was sollte das bedeuten?_

„_Vor dreizehn Jahren kam eine alte Frau mit einem kleinem Kind in das Dorf, in dem ich nächtigte. Ich war gerade erst Mönch geworden und reiste zum ersten Mal alleine durch das Land. Diese Frau war krank, das sah ich ihr an. Ich sagte also zu ihr, dass ich sie gerne untersuchen würde und sie willigte erleichtert ein. Als ich sie untersuchte fand ich heraus, dass sie an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung litt. Ich tat für sie, was in meiner Macht stand, doch die Krankheit war bereits zu stark, als dass ich ihr hätte helfen können."_

„_Ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht, aber das scheint ihr zu wissen." Selbst das Interesse des Fürsten war jetzt geweckt. „Warum kommt ihr also her, um mir das zu erzählen?"_

„_Nun..." Der Houshi wirkte verunsichert. „Ich hätte eigentlich schon viel eher kommen sollen, aber ich habe es sehr lange Zeit nicht verstanden und dann mit mir gehadert, ob ich ihr nicht unrecht tue." Er holte tief Luft und erklärte dann: „Sie sagte im Fieberwahn immer wieder: Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen... Verzeiht mir, Lord Hiraishi... Ich bin ein böser Mensch... Ich erfuhr, dass eure Tochter getötet und ihre Leiche von der Amme fortgebracht worden war. Allmählich verstand ich, wer das Kind war, das sie bei sich trug."_

_Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum._

„_Meine Tochter lebt", hauchte der Fürst mit vor Hoffnung ganz zittriger Stimme._

„_Als ich sie zuletzt sah, war sie wohlauf und der Dorfälteste versprach, sich gut um sie zu kümmern."_

* * *

„Natürlich ließ Euer Vater Euch sofort suchen", fuhr Yoshio, nun an Rin gewandt, fort. „Er würde alles tun, um seine Familie wieder bei sich zu wissen."

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, bis Kagome schließlich meinte: „Es ist spät geworden. Wir sollte langsam schlafen gehen. Sie dürfen doch bleiben, nicht wahr Sesshoumaru?"

Der Lord nickte kurz, doch bevor sich irgendwer erheben konnte, musste der General noch seine Neugier befriedigen und fragen: „Habt ihr vielleicht einen Bruder, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

„Warum fragt ihr?", antwortete dieser mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nun, wir sind am Fuß einer Schlucht einen Mann begegnet, der Euch sehr ähnlich sah..."

* * *

_Die Reiter waren Kougas Ratschlag gefolgt, eine Gruppe aus einem Mönch, zwei Dämonenjägern, einem Kitsunen, einem InuYoukai und einer Dämonenkatze zu suchen. Sie wüssten, wo sich das Mädchen aufhalten könnte. Man hatte ihnen tatsächlich helfen können. Einige Reisende sagten, dass sie die Gruppe in einiger Entfernung vorbeiziehen gesehen hätten, und dass der InuYoukai der Lord des Westens gewesen sei._

_Deshalb hatte Yoshio entschieden, dass sie zum Schloss des Westens reisen würden. Durch die Suche nach Hinweisen auf die Truppe, mussten sie allerdings einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen, weshalb sie am Fuß des Berges die nächste Aufstiegsmöglichkeit suchten, die ihnen erlaubte, ihre Pferde mit zu nehmen._

_Zur Zeit folgten sie einem Fluss, der zum nächsten Dorf führte._

_Als sie dort ankamen war es bereits Abend. Sie wurden vom Dorfoberhaupt dazu eingeladen, bei ihm und seiner Familie zu übernachten._

„_Sie müssten sich allerdings das Zimmer mit einem Verletzten teilen", warnte er. Yoshio war das gleich, solange er und seine Truppe ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten. Also willigte er ein._

_Nach dem Abendessen brachte die älteste Tochter der Familie, Hiroko, die Gäste auf ihre Zimmer. Sie belegten immer zu viert eines und zum Schluss blieben nur noch Yoshio, dessen rechte Hand und der Heiler übrig. Sie würden im Zimmer des Verletzten schlafen._

_Als Hiroko die Tür öffnete, war Yoshio erstaunt. Er blickte geradewegs in goldene Augen. Der Fremde war ein Hanyou!_

_`Was soll's´, dachte sich Yoshio schulterzuckend. `Solange er niemanden angreift, kann er sein, was er will.´_

„_Geht es dir besser?", fragte Hiroko den Weißhaarigen. Der nickte und fragte: „Wer sind diese Leute?" Er schien neugierig, obwohl er auch erschöpft klang. Das wunderte Yoshio doch etwas._

„_Du bist doch ein Hanyou, heilen eure Wunden nicht schneller als die eines normalen Menschen?", wollte er wissen._

_Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur ratlos an, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht."_

„_Wir heben ihn am Fuß der Klippe gefunden. Er wäre fast gestorben. Als er aufwachte, konnte er sich an nichts erinnern, nicht einmal an seinen Namen. Deshalb haben wir ihn Kurai genannt", erklärte Hiroko._

_Sie hatte sich neben Besagtem nieder gekniet. Ihre Wangen zierte schon ein verdächtiger Rot-Ton, der sich zu leuchtenden Purpur vertiefte, als sie Kurais Wunden neu verband. Auch dessen Wangen waren rötlich gefärbt._

_Für Yoshio war es nur zu offensichtlich, was sich zwischen den beiden in absehbarer Zeit entwickeln würde. Er schmunzelte. `Na, ich wünsche den beiden alles erdenklich Gute.´_

* * *

Die Gesuchten tauschten kurze Blicke. _Das_ war also mit Inuyasha passiert. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie sich freuten, dass er noch am Leben war. Er war lange Zeit ihr Freund gewesen, aber nachdem, was er getan hatte, wollten sie nicht, dass er je in ihr Leben zurückkehrte...

Als Sesshoumaru die Frage mit einem „Ich habe keinen Bruder." Beantwortete, machte sich zumindest keiner die Mühe, ihm zu widersprechen.

Yoshio nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Damit war das Gespräch für diesen Tag beendet. Alle, besonders Rin und Kagome, mussten alles, was sie erfahren hatten, erst einmal verdauen.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	13. Eine Reise in die Heimat

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Eine Reise in die Heimat**

Als Kagome am nächsten Morgen in die Halle kam, saßen Yoshio und seine Krieger schon an den Tischen. Sonst war niemand zu sehen. Perfekt.

„Yoshio-san!", rief sie und rannte die Treppe runter. Die Krieger sahen auf und erhoben sich, als sie erkannten, wer da auf sie zu kam, um sich zu verneigen.

Einen Moment hielt die junge Frau inne, bevor sie mit deutlichen Unbehagen sagte: „Bitte verneigt euch nicht vor mir. Ich mag das gar nicht."

Unsicher blickten die Krieger zu ihrem General, der aber nur mit den Schultern zucken und nicken konnte. Wenn die Prinzessin einen Befehl äußerte mussten sie nun mal gehorchen.

„Sag, Yoshio-san, meinst du, man kann meine Familie hier her holen, obwohl der Brunnen zerstört wurde?", fuhr diese fort, sobald die Männer wieder saßen. Sie selbst blieb stehen.

„Normalerweise nicht, aber mit Eurer Macht... Vielleicht. Ein Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert." Es gefiel Yoshio nicht, dass er in so einer wichtigen Angelegenheit derart ratlos war, doch das verstärkte nur noch seine Entschlossenheit, Kagome zu helfen.

„Hmm... Ich würde gerne meinen Vater mitteilen, dass ich versuche, Mama und Sota zu holen und dann mit Rin-chan zu ihm komme. Wir können ihm doch sicher einen Boten schicken, nicht wahr?" Fragende braune Augen hielten seinen Blick gefangen.

„Wenn Ihr das wünscht, werden wir einen Boten schicken. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass der Rest von uns Euch und Eure Schwester begleitet. Immerhin ist es unsere Pflicht auf Euch aufzupassen."

Die unzufriedenen Runzeln auf der Stirn Kagomes bereiteten ihn auf eine lange Diskussion vor, doch er unterschätze ihre Entschlossenheit.

„Die Hälfte darf mitkommen. Und ich würde dich ungern daran erinnern müssen, dass ich dir das auch befehlen kann.

Yoshio wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste. In diesem Moment musste er es definitiv. Er hatte ohnehin keine Wahl. Er nickte und zauberte so ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Hime. Schwungvoll setzte sie sich neben ihn.

* * *

Als Sesshoumaru in die Halle kam, lächelte Kagome noch immer. Sie fragte sich allerdings, ob sie vielleicht etwas im Gesicht hatte, denn Sesshoumaru starrte sie ununterbrochen an. Sie beschloss, sich auf seine Gefühle zu konzentrieren und was sie fand war tiefe und aufrichtige Liebe.

Schnell wandte die junge Frau den Blick ab. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lange um die Frage herum kommen würde, der sie bis jetzt erfolgreich ausgewichen war: Was empfand _sie_ für Sesshoumaru? Sie würde die nächste ruhige Minute nutzen, darüber nachzudenken, nahm sich Kagome vor.

Als auch die anderen in die Halle gekommen waren, weihte sie ihre Freunde in ihr Vorhaben ein.

„Also, ich würde sagen Rin-chan sollte mitkommen, weil unsere Mutter sie sicher gleich sehen und kennen lernen will. Vielleicht wäre es auch nicht schlecht, wenn Sesshoumaru mit dabei wäre, damit sie weiß, dass Rin bei ihm gut aufgehoben ist; das gleiche gilt für Kohaku. Die anderen können die zweite Hälfte von Yoshios Kriegern zu unserem Schloss begleiten." Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde, alle nickten. Das war also beschlossen.

„Brechen wir heute oder morgen auf?", wollte Rin noch wissen.

„Ich würde eher sagen morgen, dann können wir uns noch vorbereiten."

Wieder nickten alle.

* * *

Die Gruppe um Sango und Miroku war dann doch noch vor Mittag aufgebrochen. Und Kagome hatte durch die Vorbereitungen für eine lange Reise keine Zeit gehabt, über sich und Sesshoumaru zu grübeln. Im Augenblick machte sie sich auch eher darüber Gedanken, wie sie auf Ah-Uhn steigen sollte. Gegen ein Pferd als Reittier hatte sie sich heftig gewehrt, weshalb Rin ihr diese Möglichkeit angeboten hatte.

Langsam aber sicher kam sie sich blöd vor, wie sie da so regungslos vor dem Drachen stand. Also atmete sie tief durch und stemmte sich einfach an dessen Seite hoch. Als sie sicher saß traute sie sich nicht, zu Sesshoumaru zu sehen. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit alles andere als elegant gewirkt.

`Was-´, fragte sie sich im Stillen, `-bedeutet das jetzt im Bezug auf meine Gefühle für ihn?´ Sie wusste keine Antwort, aber einen ziemlich sicheren Weg, es herauszufinden...

* * *

Zehn Tage später und um einiges näher am Knochenfressenden Brunnen war sie auch ihrer Antwort schon näher gekommen, doch bisher hatte Kagome noch nicht genug Ruhe gehabt, um ihr Innerstes danach zu erkunden. Da jetzt allerdings niemand etwas von ihr zu wollen schien, beschloss sie, es zu versuchen.

Sie beruhigte sich, so wie der DaiYoukai es sie gelehrt hatte und hielt sich sein Bild vor ihr geistiges Auge. Dadurch entgingen ihr allerdings die Dämonen, die sich gerade dazu anschickten, die Reitergruppe anzugreifen.

Ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt fand Kagome schnell was sie suchte. Sie ergründete die tiefen ihres Herzens und fand eine tiefe Liebe die es erfüllte. Fast schien es ihr, als hätte sie ihn schon immer geliebt, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein...

Ihr fiel ein, was Sango zu ihr gesagt hatte, als Kagome meinte, dass sie auch gerne eine so glückliche Liebe hätte wie ihre Freundin.

„Früher oder später wirst du deinen Seelenpartner erkennen", hatte die Taijiya nämlich gesagt. „Es muss nur der richtige Moment kommen."

Das, erkannte Kagome, war genau der Richtige Moment. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

* * *

Rin merkte, wie Kagome die Augen schloss. Ihrer Meinung nach war das die denkbar schlechteste Gelegenheit zum Dösen, aber sie vertraute ihrer Schwester. Wenn sie wirklich gebraucht wurde, würde Kagome helfen.

Derart ermutigt zog sie ihre Wurfsterne aus Ah-Uhns Satteltasche und schleuderte ihn auf einen Spinnendämon, der Kohaku angriff. Warum wehrte er sich nicht selbst? Doch Kohaku war wie erstarrt und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich das bald ändern.

„Lass dich nicht ablenken, Rin", tadelte Sesshoumaru, der sachte neben ihr aufsetzte. „Du musst immer auf deinen Rücken achten, eben wärst du fast verletzt worden."

Schnell erledigte er den Spinnendämon mit seiner Giftpeitsche.

Rin nutzte die kleine Atempause, die er ihr verschaffte, um sich umzublicken. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, schockte sie zutiefst. Sie hatte zwar im Training mit Shippo gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig gekämpft, aber das waren Illusionen gewesen und bei weitem nicht _derart_ viele. Sie wurden von mindestens hundert schwachen Dämonen attackiert. Dabei machte es die Enge der Lichtung alles andere als einfach, richtig zu kämpfen. Besonders Sesshoumaru wurde behindert, er konnte keine seiner wirklich effektiven Angriffe verwenden, ohne dabei nicht mindestens einen seiner Begleiter zu verletzen.

Rin verlor langsam aber sicher ihren Optimismus, sie wusste nicht, wie sie das schaffen sollten. In diesem Moment schlug Kagome die Augen wieder auf. Rin durchströmte, wie auch alle anderen, ein Gefühl von aufrichtiger Liebe. Sie fühlten sich so geborgen, dass es sie schon fast wunderte, warum die Dämonen fliehen wollten. Weit kamen sie allerdings nicht. Das blaue Leuchten, das Kagome nun umgab, löste sie auf, sobald es sie streifte.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hatte keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, was mit ihm geschehen würde, wenn das Licht ihn erreichte, als es auch schon da war. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er gar nichts, außer seiner Liebe zu Kagome. Die Erwartung eines lähmenden Gefühl erfüllte sich nicht, was ihn ungemein freute. Konnte es sein, dass Kagome ihn vielleicht doch mochte?

Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Stattdessen sah er zu Ah-Uhn. Auch der Drache schien nicht betroffen zu sein, er wirkte eher so, als ob er das Licht genoss.

`Rin würde wohl sagen, er badet im Licht.´ Der DaiYoukai lachte in sich hinein. `Recht hätte sie ja schon.´

* * *

Nach diesem Vorfall geschah nichts mehr. Kagome hatte sich von Rin und Kohaku erzählen lassen, was passiert war. Dabei hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Kohaku keine Spinnendämonen ertragen konnte, weil die ihn an die Angelegenheit in Narakus Schloss erinnerten. Sie fand es mehr als verständlich.

„Also gut. Geht einen Schritt zurück", wies sie schließlich die anderen an, als sie letztendlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Kagome trat einen Schritt vor und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Familie in der Neuzeit. Sie spürte, wie sie in die andere Zeit glitt.

Dort angekommen blickte sie den Brunnenschacht empor direkt in die besorgten Augen ihrer Mutter.

* * *

Nachdem Kagome sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte entschieden sich Sesshoumaru, Kohaku und Rin dazu, auf sie zu warten, während Yoshio zu Kaede ging, um ihr von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten und ihr zu danken.

Als er wieder zu ihnen stieß, war die junge Frau noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Lange mussten sie allerdings nicht mehr warten bis es erneut leuchtete. Diesmal war Kagome nicht allein, ihre Familie stand Hand in Hand vor den Wartenden.

Einen Moment rührte sich niemand, dann löste sich Kagomes Mutter von ihren Kindern und zog Rin in ihre Arme.

„Ich freue mich ja so, dich zu sehen, Rin-chan. Ich... Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." Leise Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, die sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Rin-chan, das sind unsere Mutter, Nunumi und dein Zwillingsbruder Sota", stellte Kagome vor. Alle anderen zogen sich zurück, um der Familie Raum für ihre Wiedervereinigung zu geben.

* * *

Kagome bestand darauf, dass ihrem Vater eine Nachricht geschickt wurde, dass alles geklappt hatte und sie noch nicht wüssten, wann sie ankämen.

Sota beobachtete staunend, dass die Krieger tatsächlich auf sie hörten, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig. Dann drehte er sich neugierig um sich selbst.

`DAS sind also die Kriegerischen Staaten... Ich habe sie mir anders vorgestellt. Voller Dämonen´, dachte der Junge interessiert.

„Schön hier, nicht wahr?" Es war Rin, die ihn ansprach, offensichtlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sich umsah. „Ich war noch nie hier, meistens nur im Westen."

„Hast du schon viele Dämonen gesehen? Ich kann sie mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, schon gar nicht hier." Sota war neugierig, wie gut seine kleine Zwillingsschwester ihre Welt kannte. `Obwohl, jetzt ist es ja auch meine Welt. Dabei kenne ich nur die Neuzeit.´

„Ziemlich viele, denke ich", antwortete das Mädchen. „Bisher hat Meister Sesshoumaru mich immer vor ihnen geschützt, aber jetzt bringt mir Kohaku bei, eine Dämonenjägerin zu werden.

„Ist das schwer? Kann er mir das auch beibringen? Er ist dein Verlobter, nicht wahr? Bist du nicht noch zu jung zum heiraten?"

„Das ist ja eine Flut von Fragen, O-nii-chan", lachte Rin. „Es geht; wenn nicht er, dann seine Schwester; ja und warum sollte ich dafür zu jung sein?"

„In Zukunft heiratet man erst später", erklärte der Junge verlegen. „Aber erzähl mir doch was von dir, ja? Ich bin neugierig, wie es hier so ist."

„In Ordnung. Aber dann musst du mir auch von dir und der Zukunft erzählen, abgemacht?"

„Geht klar!" Rin guckte nur verwirrt. Sota schüttelte kurz den Kopf und dachte: `Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es irgendwann, diese altertümliche Sprache zu lernen. Sonst kann das ja noch was werden...´

* * *

Das Lichtschloss, so stellten diejenigen, die das Gebäude nicht oder nicht mehr kannten, überrascht fest, war wohl eines der schönsten Schlösser Japans. Es war groß, weitläufig und geradezu strahlend hell. Als sie in den Thronsaal traten, sahen sie einen Fluss einmal quer durch den Raum fließen. Eine Brücke führte darüber hinweg.

Über diese Brücke kam jetzt Fürst Hiraishi auf seine Familie zugeschritten. Hinter ihm konnte Sesshoumaru Sango und den Mönch, mit dem kleinen Kitsunen und der Dämonenkatze im Schlepptau, erkennen.

Von dem erneuten „Familientreffen" bekam er nichts mit, denn hinter den bekannten Gesichtern von Kagomes Freunden wartete noch ein weiteres. Die dazugehörige Person war ganz in rosa gekleidet, was an ihrem spindeldürrem Körper alles andere als vorteilhaft aussah.

Adellya.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und knickste, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Lord Sesshoumaru", begrüßte sie ihn mit ihrer unangenehmen Stimme. Schon allein dafür konnte er sie nicht ausstehen, aber viel wichtiger war ein andere Grund. Sie war mit Sicherheit nicht alleine hier.

„Adellya aus dem Osten. Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir eine Freude ist, dich zu sehen, aber eigentlich halte ich nichts vom Lügen." Sesshoumarus Antwort auf den Gruß machte seinem Ruf als herzlosem Eisklotz alle Ehre.

„Das ist aber keine sehr höfliche Begrüßung, Sesshoumaru-_sama_. Ich muss sagen, dass ich denke, meine Tochter hat etwas besseres verdient." Die Bemerkung kam von Adellyas Mutter, Yallin, die mit ihrem Mann die Halle durch einen Seiteneingang betrat.

* * *

Kagome schloss seit langer Zeit ihren Vater wieder in die Arme und hätte kaum glücklicher sein können. Bis sie die Abneigung spürte, die plötzlich von Sesshoumaru ausging. Sie hob den Kopf und sah den DaiYoukai mit einer Dämonin sprechen. Sie zog Sango am Arm und fragte sie und Miroku, wer die Fremden waren.

„Der Mann mit den drei Schwertern ist Lexor, der Lord des Ostens, die Kleine in rosa ist seine Frau Yallin und die andere ist Adellya, ihre Tochter", erklärte die Taijiya ihrer Freundin. „Ihr Mann Helux ist auch hier. Die beiden Söhne des Lords sind mit ihren Frauen Zuhause geblieben."

„Wenn du mich fragst sind sie nicht sonderlich nett", fügte Miroku noch hinzu. „Sie und die anderen Lords sind die einzigen Dämonen, die zum kommenden Ball-"

„Was für ein Ball?", wurde er von Sota unterbrochen. Kagome stellte sie schnell vor, um dann ebenfalls auf die Antwort zu warten.

„Ein Freudenfest, Euch zu ehren. Es findet in drei Tagen statt. Jedenfalls, außer den Lords und einem Dämon aus China sind keine Youkai eingeladen. Dafür aber umso mehr menschliche Adlige." Miroku unterbrach sich, als seine Freundin sich gegen ihn lehnte, aber sie fuhr für ihn fort: „Einige sind schon hier, andere kommen erst in den nächsten Tagen oder am Abend des Balls."

„Kagome-sama?" Die Angesprochene wandte sich Sesshoumaru zu und lächelte aufmunternd. Sie merkte deutlich, dass er schnell aus dem Einflussbereich des anderen Lords „entkommen" wollte.

„Das sind der Lord des Ostens, seine Frau und ihre Tochter." Kagome nickte ihnen höflich zu. Auf die Idee, sich vor solchen Leuten zu verbeugen, kam sie gar nicht. Ihr war die neue Bekanntschaft unangenehm.

„Das", fuhr Sesshoumaru an die Youkai gewandt fort, „ist Kagome Hiraishi-sama, die Göttin des Lichts."

Ein Luftschnappen bewegte alle dazu, sich der Haupttür zuzuwenden. Dort stand noch ein Dämon, der sich nun an Sesshoumaru wandte.

„Die Göttin des Lichts? Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er, und der InuYoukai erwiderte sofort: „Natürlich bin ich sicher, über so etwas macht man keine Scherze."

Dann wandte er sich erneut an Kagome, um ihr auch diesen Neuankömmling vorzustellen. „Das ist Yun, der Lord des Südens."

„Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Kagome-sama", grüßte der Vorgestellte und verneigte sich elegant vor ihr. „Leider ist meine Frau krank und meine älteste Tochter kümmert sich um sie, während ihr Mann das Reich verwaltet. Aber meine jüngere Tochter, Tjin, und ihr Mann wollten sich diese Festlichkeit nicht entgehen lassen." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er freundlich und deutete auf ein blondes Mädchen, das in den Armen eines schlanken, muskulösen Mannes lag. Auch diese beiden verneigten sich vor Kagome, die das höflich erwiderte. _Diese_ Bekanntschaft schloss sie gerne.

* * *

Nachdem jeder mit jedem bekannt gemacht worden war, wurden alle auf ihre Zimmer gebracht. Kagomes Familie hatten einen ganzen Gebäudeteil für sich und dementsprechend ihre Ruhe. So bekam auch keiner von ihnen mit, dass _noch_ ein Gast eintraf. Ein Gast, der von Sesshoumaru zwar gekannt, aber nicht gemocht wurde. Ein Gast mit schwarz-weißen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen. Xen.

Er sah sich kurz im Thronsaal um wobei er, zu Sesshoumarus Leidwesen, auch ihn entdeckte.

„Na so eine Überraschung, Sessy! Du auch hier? Das ist ja ein Zufall! Aber wo ist deine kleine Freundin?"

Der InuYoukai hasste den Überschwang in der Stimme des Tigerdämons, aber er musste trotzdem fragen: „Welche Freundin?"

„Kagome-chan natürlich! Sag bloß du hast ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass du sie liebst? So langsam musst du dich mal ran halten, sonst schnappt sie dir noch jemand weg!" Fröhlich pfeifend lief er durch die Halle und verschwand bevor der DaiYoukai noch etwas erwidern konnte.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	14. Der Ball

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Song:** Truly, Madly, Deeply - Cascada

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **Ich bin darauf hingewiesen worden, dass Sesshoumarus Mutter nicht tot ist. Die Deutsche Synchronisation des Animes hat diesen Punkt allerdings noch nicht erreicht (zumindest war das zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, noch nicht der Fall). Für diejenigen, denen diese Erklärung noch nicht reicht, gibt es noch eine zweite: künstlerische Freiheit^^

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Der Ball**

Innerhalb der letzten Woche hatte Sesshoumaru oft über Xens Worte nachgedacht. Sehr oft. Eigentlich zu oft für seinen Geschmack. Aber irgendwie...

`Ist es denn so offensichtlich, dass ich sie liebe?´, fragte sich der stolze Lord des Westens und würde jetzt viel um den Rat seines Vaters geben. `Was soll ich jetzt tun...´

Sesshoumaru seufzte, dann trat ein harter Ausdruck in seine Augen. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst und er würde das auch durchziehen, selbst wenn es ihm noch so schwer fallen würde.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dabei war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er wohl der Einzige war, der den empörten Aufschrei des Schlossherrn nicht hörte.

* * *

„WAS?!", fauchte eben dieser nämlich gerade. „ER HAT WAS?! WIE KANN ER-"

„Er hat sie adoptiert, Papa!" Kagome war extrem nervös angesichts des Balls heute Abend, und entsprechend ruppig herrschte sie ihren Vater an. „Sesshoumaru hat jedes Recht der Welt, Rin-chan zu verloben! Außerdem ist sie deswegen nicht unglücklich, sonst hätte Sesshoumaru schon einiges von mir zu hören bekommen. Aber da Rin und Kohaku sich lieben, gibt es keinen Grund zur Aufregung. Stimmt's, Mama?"

„Stimmt Schatz", antwortete Angesprochene aus dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Sie befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Kagomes Zimmer, da sie dringend ihre Mutter brauchte, um sich für heute Abend passend zu kleiden. Sie hatten viele Kleider verworfen und waren dabei nicht mal bis zur Hälfte des riesigen Ankleidezimmers gekommen, als ihr Vater hereinkam. Kayan beschäftigte sich in der letzten Woche fast ausschließlich damit, seine Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Mitgliedern seiner Familie aufzuteilen und mit ihnen über Gott und die Welt sprechen. Ein beliebtes Thema von Sota war die Nachfolge, die er antreten musste; mit ihrer Mutter tauschte der Fürstsanfte Liebesgeständnisse aus; mit Rin besprach er alles, was das fröhliche Mädchen gerade bewegte und Kagome erzählte er viel über diese Zeit, während sie im Gegenzug von ihren Kämpfen gegen Naraku berichtete. Von dem kleinen Detail, dass seine jüngste Tochter verlobt war, hatte er allerdings scheinbar noch nichts mitbekommen.

„Wie wäre es mit dem hier?", fragte Nunumi jetzt ihre Tochter und hielt Kagome ein unglaublich schönes Kleid unter die Nase.

Oben war es weiß, während der Rock in einem dunklen Rot gehalten war. Der Übergang zwischen den beiden Farben erinnerte an Flammen. Es reichte etwa bis zur Mitte der Waden und um die Taille war ein schwarzer Stoffgürtel geschlungen.

„Perfekt!", strahlte Kagome. Ihre Eltern lächelten über diese Begeisterung nur. Aber ihr Vater war mit dem letzten Thema noch nicht ganz fertig, deshalb fragte er: „Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass sie ihn liebt? Vielleicht irrst du dich ja. Und selbst wenn nicht, könnte er-"

„Ich weiß es, weil ich die Göttin des Lichts bin", unterbrach eben jene den Fürsten. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Ich spüre es so deutlich, wie du mich siehst. Und davon einmal abgesehen, wieso unterstellst du Kohaku schlechte Absichten? Das ist völlig ungerechtfertigt, schließlich kennst du ihn ja gar nicht. Dir passt es doch nur nicht, dass du mit der Verlobung nichts zu tun hattest, gib es zu."

Einen Moment lang wollte Kayan wiedersprechen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Sturkopf, den seine Tochter mit sechs Jahren gezeigt hatte, und offensichtlich hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Er schwieg. Seine Frau hingegen nutzte die Stille, um ihrerseits Fragen zu stellen.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Sesshoumaru, Kagome?"

„Ähm...", stotterte die und lief rot an. „Ähm, also... also..."

„Kagome-chan", erklang eine Stimme von der Zimmertür her. „Hilfst du mir bitte beim Ankleiden?"

„Natürlich, Sango-chan", antwortete Kagome rasch und mit deutlicher Erleichterung. Sie nahm ihrer Mutter das Kleid ab, suchte noch schnell passende Schuhe und verschwand mit ihrer Freundin aus dem Zimmer.

„Was hat das denn schon wieder zu bedeuten?", wollte ihr Vater von seiner Frau wissen. Doch die kicherte nur und sah Kagome wissend hinterher, was nur dazu führte, dass der Fürst wieder begann, sich aufzuregen...

„Danke."

„Kein Problem" Sango lächelte vor sich hin. Wenn sich da keine Romanze anbahnte, wusste sie auch nicht weiter. `Und trotzdem... Sicher ist sicher!´

"Du liebst also Sesshoumaru", stellte sie fest.

Kagome errötete erneut, aber sie nickte. Sango kicherte, bevor sie meinte: „Na dann ist ja gut. Aber Hilfe beim Ankleiden könnte ich immer noch gebrauchen."

* * *

Am Abend stand Sesshoumaru mit den anderen Lords und ihren Familien in der Halle. Auch alle anderen Gäste waren anwesend, es fehlten nur noch die Taijiya und Kagome. Aufgrund seines Vorhabens war der DaiYoukai schon den ganzen Tag unaufmerksam, und so entgingen ihm die schmachtenden Blicke, die ihm die meisten weiblichen Anwesenden zuwarfen. Er hätte sie vermutlich eh nicht verstanden, schließlich trug er nur eine schlichte schwarze Hakama unter einem schneeweißen Kimono. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.

So wenig er die anderen Damen wahrnahm, so schnell bemerkte er, dass Kagome am oberen Ende der Treppe erschien. Es raubte ihm fast den Atem, wie sie da so elegant die Stufen herunter schwebte. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Menge und blieb an ihm hängen. Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und ließ sie wie eine Göttin erscheinen.

Kagome erschien ihm wie ein wunderschöner Traum, der gerade Wirklichkeit wurde. Er wünschte sich so sehr, zu ihr zu gehören, sie in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen... Der stolze InuYoukai musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Seine Fantasie ging gerade mit ihm durch...

Aber es war schwer, sich zusammen zu reißen. Dieses Mädchen, diese Frau, verkörperte seine Hoffnung, die er nach dem Tod seiner Mutter verloren glaubte. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass sie seine Liebe erwidern würde, denn andernfalls... Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was geschehen würde, wenn er seine Liebe an einen anderen verlor. Denn Kagome, dass war Sesshoumaru nur zu bewusste, war alles, was er brauchte. Er hätte es auch gewusste, wenn er nicht die Geschichten von den Dämonen kennen würde, die gegen ihr inneres Biest gekämpft hatten oder deren Liebe nicht erwidert worden war.

„Guten Abend, Sesshoumaru-sama."

„Guten Abend, Kagome-sama", gab der Youkai rasch zurück. Dabei atmete er diesen Duft ein, den er mit jedem Atemzug mehr liebte. Innerlich seufzte Sesshoumaru erneut. Es war ihm egal, ob ihn diese Liebe in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Es war schon zu lange seine einzige Wahrheit, dass er dieses Mädchen liebte. Er war schon zu tief in diese Sache verwickelt. Selbst wenn er wollte könnte er nicht mehr ohne Kagome leben. So verrückt es auch schien, er war unwiderruflich von ihr abhängig geworden...

* * *

Langsam ließ Kagome ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ein Lächeln schien sich wie von selbst auf ihre Lippen zu legen, als sie Sesshoumaru dort stehen sah. Er wartete, wie alle anderen, auf SIE. Ihr Magen kribbelte, als sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, dass er tatsächlich nur ihretwegen dort unten stand. Es gelang ihr nicht. Die Bedeutung dieses schlichten Wunsches war zu tiefreichend, als dass sie unbegründete Hoffnung hineinstecken würde.

Sie schritt gelassen auf ihre Eltern zu und begrüßte sie den Etiketten angemessen. Danach wandte sie sich Sesshoumaru zu und wünschte auch ihm einen guten Abend. Ihr war klar, welche Bedeutung es hatte, dass sie ihn gleich nach ihren Eltern willkommen hieß. Denn die hatten ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass derjenige, den sie zuerst begrüßen würde, zukünftig große Entscheidungsgewalt haben würde. Kagome hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es war ihr egal.

* * *

Während des ganzen Balls schaffte es Sesshoumaru kaum, Kagome länger als ein paar Minuten aus den Augen zu lassen. Besonders schlimm war es, dass er zusehen musste, wie sie mit _anderen_ tanzte. Es war kaum auszuhalten, fand Sesshoumaru zumindest. Er selbst tanzte nicht. Nur der, die er als seine Gefährtin erwählt hatte, würde diese Ehre zu Teil werden. Stattdessen unterhielt er sich mit Yun über politische Angelegenheiten, unter anderem ein Bündnis zwischen dem Süden und dem Westen. Beide waren von der Idee angetan, und so wurde beschlossen, dass der Vertrag bald ausgearbeitet werden sollte.

Als das derzeitige Lied gerade endete, entschuldigte sich Sesshoumaru allerdings, um zu Kagome zu gehen.

„Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte er charmant und sie nickte lächelnd. Das Herz des InuYoukais schlug automatisch schneller.

Die Melodie eines langsamen Walzers begann. Sesshoumaru schloss seine Herzensdame sanft in die Arme und sie bewegten sich in federleichten Kreisen durch die Halle. Sie blickten sich in die Augen und nahmen deshalb gar nicht wahr, dass außer ihnen niemand mehr tanzte und sämtliche Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren. Einige Blicke waren freundlich, wohlgesonnen oder hingerissen, andere feindselig oder eifersüchtig. Die Spannung war fast greifbar, doch das tanzende Paar war zu entrückt, um davon etwas zu bemerken.

Zu Sesshoumarus größtem Bedauern sollte es jedoch bei diesem einen Tanz bleiben, denn gleich darauf verwickelten ihn ein paar Adlige in ein Gespräch über Youkai und Mononoke. Der DaiYoukai verfluchte sie innerlich, schließlich wäre das der perfekte Moment gewesen...

Er spürte die Taijiya hinter seinem Rücken näher kommen, trotzdem war er überrascht, als sie ihm zuraunte: „Ich kümmere mich um sie, immerhin schulde ich euch noch etwas. Geht und sprecht mit Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nickte kaum merklich und entfernte sich schließlich unbemerkt von diesem Gespräch.

* * *

Kagome war zum Heulen zu Mute. Ständig forderte sie irgendein junger Adliger zum Tanzen auf, obwohl sie doch eigentlich nur mit Sesshoumaru tanzen wollte.. Aber immer ablehnen konnte sie auch nicht, das wäre unhöflich. Also fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal, eine bessere Wahl hatte sie ja nicht.

Doch nach fast zwei Stunden wurde das Stoßgebet, das sie schon zu Beginn des Balls zum Himmel gesandt hatte, erhört. Sie spürte Sesshoumarus Youki hinter sich und im nächsten Moment fragte er charmant: „Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" Sie nickte lächelnd, sie hätte weinen können vor Freude. Kagome vermied es möglichst, daran zu denken, wie tollpatschig sie sich wahrscheinlich anstellte, dass hätte sie nur in Panik versetzt. Das könnte sie jetzt gar nicht brauchen.

Ihre innere Ruhe kehrte erst zurück, als der Youkai seine Arme um sie schloss. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich so geborgen, sicher und beschützt. _Die Göttin des Lichts fühlte sich in den Armen eines DaiYoukai sicher!_ Aber so sah Kagome das nicht. Sie wünschte sich, dass Sesshoumaru sie niemals loslassen würde…

Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und versank in diesem wunderschönen, goldenen Seelenspiegeln…

* * *

Die junge Göttin fragte sich, was sie hier draußen wollten. Natürlich hatte sie nicht nein gesagt, als Sesshoumaru sie fragte, ob sie ihn nach draußen begleiten wollte, wünschte sie sich doch, mit ihm allein zu sein. Aber sie wüsste schon gerne, was jetzt kommen würde…

Der InuYoukai, der bisher mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatte, drehte sich jetzt zu ihr um. Kagome sah, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Instinktiv benutzte sie ihre Fähigkeiten und spürte seine Aufgewühltheit.

`Was ist nur mit ihm los?´, fragte sie sich.

„Du willst sicher wissen, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte…", begann der DaiYoukai. Er schlug seine Augen auf und sein Blick hielt den ihren gefangen.

„Aishiteru, Kagome-chan", sagte er dann leise, aber deutlich. Sein Gesicht bewegte sich auf ihres zu. Kagomes Herz raste wie wild und sie spürte eine Horde Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen herumflattern. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er sie endlich küssen würde…

Und dann, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, krachte es laut neben ihnen. Dort, in den Trümmern der Schlossmauer, stand...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	15. Der Preis der Freiheit

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Genre:** Romanze, Adventure

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Updates: **Jeden Samstag

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Der Preis der Freiheit**

Es wimmelte nur so vor Dämonen. Es waren Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende. Kagome drängte sich die Frage auf, warum sie sie nicht hatte spüren können, warum sie sie noch immer nicht spürte...

Ein Knurren an ihrer Seite ließ sie einen Blick zu Sesshoumaru werfen. Seine Augen glühten rot vor Wut und wieder ertönte ein furchterregendes Knurren aus seiner Kehle, während sein Blick an ihr hängen blieb. Überrascht und ein wenig verängstigt riss sie die Augen auf. Was hatte er nur vor? Im nächsten Moment, als das Leben des Dämons, der sie von hinten angreifen wollte, erlosch, schämte sie sich für derlei Gedanken. Sie war sich plötzlich völlig sicher, dass er ihr nie wehtun würde.

Lange hatte sie allerdings nicht Zeit, um diesem Gefühl auf den Grund zu gehen, denn die Dämonen um sie herum nutzten diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nur zu gerne aus. Zwar mussten sie erst an Sesshoumaru vorbei kommen, aber auch er konnte sich nicht zweiteilen, was durchaus praktisch gewesen wäre. Denn aus unerfindlichen Gründen konnte sie ihre Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen, und ohne ihre Mikokräfte waren Pfeile nicht sehr wirkungsvoll...

* * *

Das stellten auch die Wachen rund um den Palast fest. Sämtliche spirituellen Kräfte verweigerten ihren Dienst, und während sie herkömmliche Schwerter und Waffen zwar beherrschten, prallten diese an den Dämonen ab, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen. Obwohl ihnen nichts ferner lag als aufzugeben, zogen sie sich langsam zurück. Sie waren nicht dumm genug, gegen Gegner zu kämpfen, gegen die sie nichts ausrichten konnten.

„Duckt euch!", rief da von hinten eine Frauenstimme und die Männer gehorchten gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ein riesiger Bumerang flog über ihre Köpfe hinweg – und er schaffte es tatsächlich, die Youkai zu verwunden.

* * *

Kurz nachdem Sesshoumaru mit Kagome in den Garten verschwunden waren, sprang Kiara fauchend aus Kohakus Armen und verwandelte sich in ihre riesige Katzengestalt. Die meisten Anwesenden zucken erschrocken zurück, einige zogen sogar ihre Waffen, um sie anzugreifen, aber Sango, Miroku, Shippo und Kohaku glaubten zu verstehen, was in ihre Freundin gefahren war. Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen, denn zu Kohakus Überraschung spiegelte sich auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen Dämonen Erkenntnis wieder. Der Lord des Südens reagierte zuerst.

„Das Schloss wird angegriffen!", verkündete er, nur um sich gleich darauf an die anderen Lords zu wenden. „Am Besten, wir teilen uns auf." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und begaben sich nach draußen, um den Wachen zu helfen.

Kohaku hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst das noch nicht ausreichen würde, um diesen Angriff heil zu überstehen, und begab sich zu seiner Schwester. Sie sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen und wandte sich dann Miroku zu.

„Wir müssen auch helfen", meinte sie und der Houshi nickte entschlossen. „Wir teilen und auf. Kohaku passt mit Shippo, Rin und Kiara auf, dass niemand hier drinnen verletzt wird, und wir beiden helfen am Haupttor mit."

Alle nickten und Kohaku wollte schon Rin holen gehen, als die mit ihrer Familie auf die Gruppe zugelaufen kam.

„Wo sind Sesshoumaru und Kagome?", fragte das Mädchen schon von weitem. Die Gruppe tauschte ratlose Blicke, nur Sango sagte mit tonloser Stimme: „Draußen im Garten."

„Schon gut, ich kümmere mich darum", hörte Kohaku jemanden sagen und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Xen.

„Sesshoumaru wird nicht zulassen, dass man ihn umbringt, von Kagome mal ganz zu schweigen, also sollten die Chancen, sie lebendig wieder zu sehen, sehr gut sein." Bevor jemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Kohaku zögerte einen Moment, dann riss er sich zusammen und fragte ruhig an Rin gewand: „Wo sind deine Waffen?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben verschwand seine Verlobte die Treppe hinauf. Auch Sango und Miroku verließen die Halle schnell.

„Du lässt sie kämpfen?", fragte Kayan kalt und Kohaku musste sich eingestehen, dass er ziemlich eindrucksvoll und einschüchternd wirkte, wenn er es darauf anlegte, was er zweifellos gerade tat.

Kohaku blickte ihm trotzdem ruhig in die Augen und als er nur Besorgnis und Verlustangst darin erkennen konnte, versicherte er leise: „Ich will sie auch nicht in Gefahr wissen, aber sie lernt des Handwerk einer Taijiya. Es ist ihre Aufgabe, gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen, und sie macht ihre Sache wirklich gut. Ich würde das nicht zulassen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie klarkommt."

Er sah das Zögern in den Augen des Fürsten, doch kurz darauf auch das entschlossene Blitzen.

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte er schlicht, als ob das alles erklären würde.

* * *

Als Sango und Miroku nach draußen traten, fiel ihnen gleich auf, dass mit den Dämonen etwas nicht stimmte. An welchem gewöhnlichen Youkai prallten schon sämtliche Angriffe einfach ab? Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick. In Mirokus Augen standen Zweifel geschrieben.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es schlecht wäre, mein schwarzes Loch einzusetzen", erklärte der Houshi. „Kümmere du dich um die Youkai, ich bringe die Krieger nach drinnen. Sango nickte und schrie: „Duckt euch!"

Sobald klar war, dass die Männer gehorchen würden, schleuderte sie Hiraikotsu den Dämonen entgegen. Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

* * *

Xen hielt sich gar nicht erst damit auf, auf eine Antwort zu warten, sondern stürmte gleich nach draußen. Er musste einer Freundin beistehen! Auch wenn das hieß, dass er Sessy helfen musste...

Seine schnellen Schritte trugen ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den Garten. Selten war der DaiYoukai so dankbar für seine Geschwindigkeit gewesen wie an diesem Tag, denn kaum war er aus der Tür getreten, sah er, dass Kagome und Sesshoumaru in arger Bedrängnis waren. Er wunderte sich einen Moment, warum die junge Frau zwar Pfeile auf die Dämonen schoss, aber ihre Mikokräfte nicht einsetzte, bis ihm ein ganz bestimmter Geruch in die Nase stieg.

Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben, musste er kämpfen, als dieser Duft in der Luft lag, und es wäre um ein Haar sein letzter Kampf gewesen. Dieser Geruch bedeutete für ihn, alles was ihm wirklich wichtig war zu verlieren und nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Geist davon abhalten, 400 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu wandern und in Schmerz und Schuld zu versinken.

Es gab wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, _im hier und jetzt_! Er musste Sesshoumaru und vor allem Kagome warnen!

Ohne noch weiter zu zögern zog er sein Kurzschwert Cajin aus der Scheide und sandte Youki in die Klinge. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um die nötige Konzentration zu sammeln. Nach zwei Sekunden schlug er sie wieder auf und schwang sein Schwert mit einer schneller, fließenden Bewegung durch die Luft, wodurch das gespeicherte Youki freigesetzt wurde. Es fuhr als Blitz durch die Luft und nahm, sobald es auf den ersten Gegner traf die Form eines Tigers an, der sich einen Weg durch die Dämonenmassen kämpfte. Xen huschte rasch durch die entstandene Gasse auf Kagome zu, die ihm ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte, sobald sie ihn bemerkte.

Der TigerYoukai sah sie einen Moment aufmerksam an und stellte beunruhigt die Blässe ihrer Haut fest. Selbst wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, worauf er achten musste, wäre es ihm aufgefallen. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Er beeilte sich, einen breiten Streifen Stoff aus seinem Kimono zu reißen und ihn ihr um Mund und Nase zu binden, bevor er sich daran machte, auch seine Atemwege zu schützen. Kaum hatte er das getan, warf er sich auch schon wieder in den Kampf, wobei er Sesshoumaru half, die momentan fast völlig hilflose Göttin zu schützen.

„Binde dir ein Tuch vors Gesicht!", wies Xen den älteren Youkai an. „In der Luft ist ein chinesisches Gift gelöst, dass die Kräfte der Götter bannt. Zuerst sind Mikos und Houshis betroffen, aber auch Dämonen haben ihre Kräfte von den Göttern erhalten! Es schwächt uns und unsere Kräfte extrem!"

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, Kätzchen", gab der aufgebrachte Lord harsch zurück. „Aber unsere Gegner scheinen nicht betroffen zu sein. Macht die Luft vielleicht einen Bogen um sie, oder was?!"

Darauf wusste Xen nichts zu erwidern, doch Kagome anscheinend schon.

„Der Wind weht es um sie herum. Ich bin mir sicher, vorhin Kagura gesehen zu haben." Inzwischen keuchte Kagome und langsam gaben auch ihre Beine nach, obwohl sie doch kaum gekämpft hatte. Warum war sie nur schwach?

„Und diese Kagura kann den Wind beherrschen, oder was?"

„Ja, dass kann ich allerdings! Ich bin Kagura, die Windherrscherin."

* * *

Da stand sie, auf einer übergroßen Feder, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Die Dämonin, die die Mauer zertrümmert hatte. Sesshoumaru hatte keine schlechte Lust, mit ihr das gleiche zu tun. Aber auch auf ihn zeigte das viele eingeatmete Gift allmählich Wirkung. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie seine Kraft ihn langsam aber sicher verließ.

„Ich muss sagen, du weißt ganz schön viel, junger Dämon. Ich bin sicher, dass mein... Meister gerne nutzen würde, was du ihm anbieten kannst. Du solltest darüber nachdenken, in Narakus Dienste zu treten."

„Ich habe schon von diesem Möchtegern Youkai gehört. Er scheint mir nichts besonderes zu sein! Ich denke nicht im Traum daran, irgendjemanden die Stiefel zu lecken, schon gar nicht dem dreckigen Hanyou, der Midorikos Seele zerstört!"

Einen Moment irritierte es Sesshoumaru, Hass auf dem Gesicht des Tigerdämons zu sehen. Das war etwas, das sich Sesshoumaru nie hatte vorstellen können – denn obwohl er Xen noch nie hatte leiden können, so war dieser doch immer beherrscht gewesen, egal unter welchen Umständen. Was hatte er nur mit Midoriko Hiraishi zu schaffen, dass es ihn so aufregte, wenn das Juwel für Böses verwendet wurde? Das war zwar eine äußerst interessante Frage, aber der InuYoukai hielt es für angebrachter, sich wieder der Realität zuzuwenden.

Und das tat er gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, wie Xen die Kontrolle über sein Youki verlor. Nur Sesshoumarus schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass Kagome dabei keinen Schaden nahm. Ihr wäre es sicher nicht anders als den sich um sie herum auflösenden niederen Youkai und Oni ergangen. Schließlich war sie zur Zeit nicht stärker als ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch.

Der Lord des Westens wurde vom Schrei der Windherrscherin aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er fixierte sie aus seinen roten Augen, und stellte zu seiner größten Enttäuschung fest, dass sie für seinen inneren Dämon noch nicht genug litt. Deshalb entschied er auch, Xen mit seinem eigenen Youki zu unterstützen, wobei er sich allerdings ausschließlich auf Kagura konzentrierte. Alles, was er im Moment wollte, war, sie einen möglichst schmerzhaften Tod sterben zu sehen.

Doch daraus sollte nichts werden.

„_NEIN_!", schrie Kagome, riss sich von Sesshoumaru los und stellte sich zwischen die beiden DaiYoukai und ihr Opfer. Schlagartig brach der Angriff auf Narakus Abkömmling ab.

„Was soll das Kagome?!", fauchte Xen wutentbrannt. „Du kannst doch dieses _Weib_ nicht beschützen wollen!"

„Und wie ich das kann, _Kätzchen_!", gab Kagome genauso aufgebracht zurück. „Sie will doch nur frei sein, wie der Wind, den sie beherrscht!"

„Du kannst nicht wissen, was sie will!"

„Oh doch, dass kann ich." Kagomes wütendes Gesicht entspannte sich und zeigte nun ein sanftes und nachsichtiges Lächeln. Schwach leuchtete ihre göttliche Aura um sie herum, als würde sie vor der aufgehenden Sonne stehen. Das Bild weckte eine tiefe Sehnsucht und Liebe in Sesshoumaru und auch Xen schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Als sie weitersprach klang ihre sanfte Stimme melodiös, fast als würde sie singen, statt zu sprechen. „Ich bin die Göttin des Lichts und ich habe es gespürt", erklärte sie ruhig. „Und-" sie wandte sich Kagura zu, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „–sie _wird_ frei sein, wenn ich sie dessen für würdig befinde."

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie sie seine Hand ergriff, als würde sie bei ihm Stärke suchen...

* * *

Kagura hörte die Worte, die den Mund der jungen Frau verließen, und obwohl sie wusste, dass Kagome die Göttin des Lichts war, konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie es ernst meinte. Natürlich war sie mächtig, aber Narakus Abkömmlinge von ihrem Schöpfer trennen? Konnte sie das wirklich? Wirkliche Freiheit schenken?

Doch als sie in den festen Blick aus den braunen Augen begegnete, war sie sicher, dass die Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Plötzlich war in ihr nur noch die Furcht, die Freiheit nicht verdient zu haben. Was, wenn sie nicht würdig wäre? Naraku würde sie töten, wenn sie zu ihm zurückkehrte!

Dann spürte sie auf einmal eine warme Präsenz um sich herum, als würde sie umarmt werden. Sie fühlte den Wind durch ihren Kimono wehen und konnte es nicht glauben. War er tatsächlich warm gewesen? Naraku hatte ihr doch die Gabe genommen, zu fühlen!

„Dein Wunsch ist stark und ich werde ihn dir erfüllen. Aber denke daran, dass alles einen Preis fordert! Ich werde dir dein Herz wiedergeben und dich so von Naraku befreien, aber du wirst nur ein einziges Mal lieben können. Ich weiß, du fürchtest dich vor deiner nächsten Begegnung mit Naraku. Es wird sie nicht geben, denn du wirst nicht mehr in seine Nähe kommen können. Für diese Sicherheit werde ich dir eine Pflicht auferlegen. Wenn die Person, die du liebst – egal, ob du dir dessen bewusst bist, oder nicht - dich ruft, wirst du zu ihr kommen. Du bist frei zu tun, wonach immer es dich verlangt, außer dem Erwählten deines Herzens den Tod zu bringen.", sprach Kagome ernst. „Und nun, Kagura" - Besagte erstrahlte in Amairas göttlichem blauen Licht; es umschloss sie und drang in ihren Körper ein, versickerte in ihrer Brust – „genieße deine Freiheit!"

Die Sphären, die Kagura und Kagome, die immer noch Sesshoumarus Hand hielt, umgeben hatten, zerbarsten. Das letzte, was Kagura merkte, war, dass alles schwarz wurde...

Durch das ganze Schloss schossen Splitter der Sphären und läuterten die Dämonen, die die Festgesellschaft angegriffen hatten.

* * *

Sobald ihre Gegner sich aufgelöst hatten, rannte Sango in den Garten, sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Kagome. Als sie zu der dort versammelten Menschenmenge trat, wollte sie sich schon nach vorne durchdrängeln, doch da traten die Leute schon auseinander und bildeten eine Gasse. Durch diese wurden drei leblose Gestalten getragen, die beiden äußeren die Hand der Gestalt in der Mitte haltend...

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


End file.
